


Always Addicted

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Enjoy!, Feels, I suck at tags, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Big Bang, M/M, Mitaka is a doll, Rey and Kylo are cousins, Waffle House, Woo!, amazing art ahead, body painting, can't think of anything else, inapropriate use of art supplies, lots of art, no one dies, prepare for an entire chapter dedicated to waffle house, you guys are amazing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Hux is a very accomplished lawyer working for the First Order, a very prestigious law firm. From the beginning his life has been set out for him. Ben “Kylo Ren” Solo is an artist recovering from drug addiction and attempting to get his life back in order. With two completely different lives one would think that they would never meet. It was not until Hux’s roommate decided to host a dinner party. The two hit it off very easily. However, with the two different life styles it is not easy to keep a relationship with two men leading completely different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am so thrilled to be a part of this Kylux Big Bang. I will be lying to say that I have not cried over this fic and the people at least a few times because all of you have been so wonderful and amazing! If you don't recognize the name on Tumblr I go by Ryokthebadgamer. I made this before I made my tumblr so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Also the fabulous art is by Ducky377! Ducky is truly an amazing person who does amazing artwork! Thank you so much for the fabulous art and for being an amazing person!! Now, without further ado, Always Addicted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has lost track of Millicent and it is his job to find her! Along the way he meets two very nice people and, unfortunately, their very scary friend, Kylo.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” asked the ginger looking at his roommate. The musician turned around with a confused, yet offended expression.

“It’s not the first time I’ve taken care of them by myself before,” Poe defended himself. “It’s not hard taking care of our little children.” Hux rolled his eyes at the mention of these animals being their children. They are pets, not children. “Don’t worry so much, Huxy.”

The other male glared at him. “I’m going to be gone for three days,” he deadpanned. “Besides, last time I trusted you with Millie she escaped.”

“Okay, first off, that was one time,” he said raising a figure. Hux rolled his eyes with irritation. “It won’t happen again. Just go and have fun at your law retreat.”

“It’s a law retreat,” he said grabbing his bags. “Not much fun. Again, are you certain about Millicent?”

“Get your ass out of here,” Poe waved him way. “Have fun, take lots of pictures.”

“See you later,” he said. He pat his cat one last time before leaving. Poe sighed before sitting on the couch to write up a new song. BB lay on the couch beside him while the demonic cat that is Millicent sat on the coffee table. Poe has been in an ever losing battle with this cat since the day Hux brought her home. Hux could say the same thing about his dog, but at least his dog is not planning to take over the world. He guesses that is what he gets for moving in with a cat lover.

But he had to be thankful for his friend to share his living space with him. It meant a lot to him. The least he could do is attempt to get along with this demon. The cat puked up a hair ball. Then again, maybe he won’t attempt to get along with the demon.

For the next two hours he worked on writing some new songs. As he wrote them he would talk to the animals to see if they liked it. Of course they responded the exact same way: with that same stupid look on their faces either telling him to burn in hell or that everything Poe does is amazing. Overall it led to very many mixed reviews. Poe smiled fondly at his dog before petting BB, then turning a glare towards the cat. He began to work again when his phone rang. He picked it up right away. It was one of his band mates asking if they could have a practice session today. Poe informed them that he will be there in an hour.

The man quickly got changed into nicer clothes instead of his alien themed pajama bottoms. He wore a brown leather jacket with a red patch on the right shoulder, a white t-shirt, and a pair of dark wash jeans. He grabbed his boots. BB began to attempt playing with Millicent. Poe swatted the dog away from the cat. The last thing he needed is the two animals getting into another fight. The first time the two pets got into a fight was when Poe first brought BB-8 home. It was not a pretty scene and the poor puppy had to go to the vet. Lucky for him and Hux there had not been any fights between the two in a long time.

He grabbed his guitar case making sure everything is together. “I’ll be back in an hour,” Poe told the pets. What he failed to notice is that the two animals seemed to be irritating one another. BB poked at the cat before it hissed. It ran underneath Poe’s feet and out the door with a bouncy little dog not far behind her. Poe stood frozen in disbelief. Both animals were gone. Out the door. Soon to be out of the apartment. He dropped everything to chases after them. If he loses this cat then it will be no more apartment. If he lost BB-8 he will literally die. BB is his child, though Hux might debate otherwise. Now that the man was gone, it is his duty to protect them from getting flattened on the streets.

The animals were not stopped by the main door. Poe went outside and began calling for the animals. Of course BB would not come back as long as he was chasing this damned cat. Poe began panicking when he could not see them in the busy streets. He wondered how they actually busted out of the building, but all the really mattered right now is to find them as soon as possible. The man kept calling for them as he walked down the street. Panic welled up in his gut. The fear of never seeing them again started to become all too real. He can’t lose them. Fuck. This cannot be happening.

Poe ran past a little coffee shop when he stopped after seeing something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Millicent in the arms of a girl that had brown hair pulled into a three bun style. She wore a black leather jacket, blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Sitting beside her is a dark skinned man with the most stunning brown eyes he had ever seen. He wore a black shirt and dark wash jeans. Beside him sat BB-8. He felt a tremendous amount of stress go away. These two people saved his ass and animals.

Poe needed to express some way to show his gratitude towards them. A simple thank you would suffice, but then again that is not his style. There had to be something else for him to a great appreciation for saving the two crazy animals. A thousand things went through his head wondering how to thank them. However all the came out of his mouth is this.

“That’s my cat,” he stated to the two strangers pointing at the evil Millicent Hux.

“Your cat?” the girl asked. “Then why is she out in the streets then?”

“My dog,” he pointed towards BB-8 who is beside her friend. “My dog chased her out and I was trying to find them.” The two seemed to understand nodding their heads. Poe had to think of something quick to say. “Thank you so much. I mean, seriously, you saved my ass. Is there any way to thank you?”

“It’s no problem,” the other man said with a smile. Poe had to admit that the adorable little blush he had is adorable.

“Why don’t you guys come to my place?” Poe suggested. “I’ll buy you pizza as a thank you.”

The girl and her friend exchanged looks before looking at Poe. “Sounds fun,” she told him. “I’m Rey.” She extended her hand.

“I’m Finn,” the other handsome man said.

“Poe Dameron,” he said shaking both of their hands. From there it lead to him taking the two back to his apartment to bring the pets back where they belong. On the way back over to the apartment Poe learned where the two were going to school and their degrees. Rey is getting her engineering degree and Finn is studying culinary arts. These two were just the cutest things he had ever met.

Once they arrived back home he ordered the pizza. While waiting for the food he promised them, they talked about all sorts of topics ranging from movies to favorite vacation destination. Somehow they ended up spending the rest of the day together and deciding to meet up again. It was decided that they would see a movie after one of Rye’s classes the next day. Poe had never had so much fun hanging out with a group of people before. They are different than Hux and Phasma. It is a pleasant change.

They swapped out number with one another. All the plans were set in motion. Before walking out of the apartment Rey turned around to look at Poe with a perplexed look.

“I have a cousin,” she told him. Poe nodded his head. “He’s kind of in a bad place right now, so do you think we can bring him to the movie or hang out with us?”

“Sure,” he said. If this cousin she spoke of is anything like these two then it is totally fine with him. “No problem.”

“Are you sure?” Finn asked.

“Totally sure,” Poe gave his familiar Dameron smile.

The two left him with his confidence since it seemed like he was perfectly alright with the addition of another person. Poe grew ever more excited for the movie. The two kids were fun to hand out with and truly something special. Surely Rey’s cousin is just as wonderful and bright as her. She was, excuse the pun, a Rey of sunshine.

Well. Apparently he is completely wrong.

Come the day of the movie he looked at the dark haired man that appeared to be a moody teenager. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. This man actually appeared to be as old as him, maybe a little younger. His hair is pulled up with pieces of hair falling around his face. Rey and Finn certainly had a fear for Poe meeting their cousin. He is actually very terrifying to look at and he did not exactly fit into the adorableness that is Rey and Finn. Terrifying isn’t the right word. More like he seemed like he did not want to be here or that he did not want to get in the way. The other man was silently arguing with his cousin about this get-to-together at the movie. Finn stood beside him looking at Poe and back at the family members.

Their bickering ceased before Rey dragged him over to Poe with an awkward smile on her face. “This is my cousin,” he motioned towards him. “Be…”

“Kylo Ren,” he said not reaching to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you.” The tone he took on seemed a lot darker than what he was expecting. His voice had a nice tone to it that oddly fit how lanky his body is. Perhaps it is the clothes that he is wearing. Underneath might be a different story. Black slims people so it would not surprise Poe if underneath he was totally shredded.

“You too,” Poe’s signature smile faltered a little upon feeling his presence. “So, are you ready for the movie? I picked a comedy.”

Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked into the theater. “He’s always like this,” Rey whispered. Poe had to believe her. This guy did not seem happy. It is strange considering the two other people with him are so happy. Kylo did seem different. He looked tired, pale, and almost dead like. He would have to watch him because he actually did not like the guy.

They sat in their seats. Kylo sat in a row behind him. Apparently he did not want to sit with them. Poe turned around to talk to him. “So, what do you do?” He asked. He hoped it would start some sort of conversation.

“I work at a coffee shop,” he answered plainly.

“Is it nice?” He asked.

“Its work,” Kylo deadpanned. Poe turned back around. This one is not for conversations.

The rest of the movie appeared to go back quite quickly. It was not long after the movie that Kylo told the three that he would be going to work. Rey waved him off telling him that she will see him later. He nodded his head before walking away. Once he was gone Poe began asking questions about the moody man that appeared to be stuck as an emo teenager. Rey just told him that he has always been like that. The man allowed them to have their privacy; although it bugged the hell out of him that this person is related to such a sweet girl. He would drop it. There is no reason for him to go snooping in someone’s life.

Poe did set up another time to see the three people because he be damned if he did not make friends with the moody teenager. Finn and Rey seemed to like the idea of having a little dinner party at his place. They simply picked a day. The three separated after that do some errands and school. Poe thought this would be a good idea. He would make some delicious food: his mother’s famous lasagna. No one can resist that. Then after that they would eat some dessert and watch a cheesy film. Yes. This is a good idea. This would be fun. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

“Millicent,” he heard a familiar voice call out. Poe ran out of the kitchen to look at Hux walking through the door. Shit. He forgot that his roommate was returning today. Hux is totally going to kill him. The cat came running towards him meowing the entire time. He bent down and pats her. “Hey, did you miss me?” He scratched behind her ear. He looked up at Poe. “Did you lose my cat?”

“No,” he said quickly. Hux gave him a raised eyebrow look. He is clearly not buying any of the shit he is selling. “Okay fine. The first day you were gone her and BB ran out of the apartment building. But don’t worry I found them very easily.” He kept giving the same look like he knew there is more to the story than he is letting on. “I also met two great people, and their emo cousin. The two great people saved our children. They and their cousin are coming over for dinner.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Hux groaned. “You couldn’t have picked a different day or at least texted me.”

“If it makes you feel any better you are invited,” Poe said.

“I fucking pay half the rent I better be there to get the food,” the ginger snapped standing up. He touched the bridge of his nose. The man can be infuriating. “Alright, fine. You can have your little party. I’m just tired. Did you use all the coffee?”

“Yup,” he informed him with another scared look for his life. “But there is that little coffee shop you like so much down the street.”

“I’ll be back in five minutes,” he stood up before heading out the door. Poe sighed with relief. He thought Hux would kill him. It would not be the first time that the ginger has threatened his life and it most certainly will not be the last. The man turned around to begin working on tonight’s dinner. A terrifying thought then came into his head: Hux and Kylo will be meeting for the first time. Poe cursed at himself in his head. This will lead to bloodshed tonight. He will have to apologize to Rey and Finn for causing so much trouble. At least it could not get any worse.

 

Hux came to the coffee shop. He is in such a rotten mood. All of this being thrown at him so suddenly made his blood boil. The ginger could not believe his roommate. After all the years they have known each other he would think that Poe would know better. No. That does not surprise him. He has always been this way from the time they first started going out to now. Hux sighed as he realized that it was his turn. He looked at the person that would be taking his order. He had dark hair that is pulled up into some sort of bun. It looked like a mess with all the loose hairs sticking out everywhere. He had on a long sleeved black shirt.

The ginger thought he seemed a little cute, but he is probably in college which is why he is working here. Students have got to get paid somehow. Hux, after all, did not date anyone younger than him, although it would be interesting to see what the man would be like in bed. “A large coffee with two creamers and ten sugars,” he said. He looked at the muffins, but decided to not get one.

“Lot of sugar,” he heard the man say. Hux waved it off as him complaining just to complain. “Can I have your name?”

“Hux,” he answered. He paid the price before stepping off to the side. The lawyer looked at the muffins. He should have bought one because they looked good. No. Its fine the way it is. No need to add anymore sugar to his diet.

Hux waited for his coffee. He is still furious with Poe. One would think he would get used to his antics or even his personality. For God’s sake they date each other for two years. He just decided that it is best to just let things happen the way they are supposed to happen. The question still remains whom these “awesome” people are. All he knew is that they are the reason that his cat is not currently wondering the street. Millicent lost is the worst thing he could think of.

His inner ramblings were interrupted by the man in black calling his name. He thanked him before walking out the store. Hux stopped when he noticed something on his coffee cup. There, written in red ink, is a phone number for some guy named Ren. He glared at it for a solid minute before going back home. Seriously, what kind of person puts a number on a coffee cup? Clearly this Ren fellow, that’s who, Hux drank his coffee on the way back. He returned to the smell of fresh lasagna being cooked.

The ginger went to his room to try getting some work done before these totally ‘’awesome’’ people arrived. Every couple of minutes he glanced at the number. Flirting like this seems so odd. It has been a long time since someone tried such a tacky technique. Hell, it had been a long time since he’s gone out. Lately all his dating life has been is Netflix and watch documentaries on murders. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad. At least it will be a nice change from the traditional night alone. Look at the bright side; he will be getting some of Poe’s famous lasagna. The musician is not completely worthless.

 

 

 

Two hours later there is a knock at the apartment door. “Can you get that, Huxy?” Poe called out. It sounded like he is pizza with final preparations for dinner.

“For the last fucking time don’t call me that,” he barked going towards the door.

“You used to love me calling you that,” the other man retorted back.

“That was a long time ago,” Hux sighed coming to the door. He opened it up to see a brunette girl and a dark skinned man. He looked them over with a curious gaze. “You must be the people that saved my cat.”

“I’m Rey,” the girl said extending her hand. Hux shook it, if not coldly.

“I’m Finn,” the male said. Hux shook his hand. He allowed them to pass before he went back to his room. The two young adults came to Poe. “Is he friendly?”

“He’s always like that,” Poe commented with a fond smile. Rey rolled her eyes.

Hux came out of his room to attempt to be social, but he actually did not want to be around people at all. He wondered where the third person was. He figured that the other was running behind. Hux stayed silent for the most part, ignoring the three talked and rambled. It is just not in him to enjoy these sorts of events. Perhaps if Phasma were here he could have someone to talk to. Alas, she is not here and he is bored out of his mind.

The door knocked again. Hux stood up to get it before the others noticed. He opened the door to see a dark haired man looking at him with a surprised look on his face. It is the man that worked in the coffee shop. It is also likely he is the Ren fellow that gave him his number. This is unbelievable. Hux is really just too tired to deal with all this shit. This man, this dark haired man is related to the girl. Yes. He saw similarities in their facial features, but they still looked like completely different individuals. Ren did seem different being that he does appear to be the brooding type. Hux hates that type of person. Clarification, he hates every type of person. However, the type that gives out their phone numbers to strangers are the worst kind of people in his book.

“You didn’t call,” Ren smiled. “And here I thought you were going to.”

“You must be Rey’s cousin,” Hux said. “The name you gave me on my cup said Ren.”

“Kylo Ren,” he clarified. The ginger rolled his eyes. The name sounded so cheesy and fake. He moved out of the way to let him in. “So, are you dating Mr. Brightside?”

“Roommates,” Hux replied. He looked him over. This man is two inches taller than him with muscles by the look of it, but it is hard to determine how fit he is with such bagging clothing. He took in more of his appearance. There is the long sleeved black shirt he had on earlier. Then there is the pair of ripped jeans he wore. There were also little specks of color on his the thigh and front of legs. He thought that perhaps he was painting a room or something and is just too lazy to get changed into anything normal. Looking at his hair. It is a mess. Hux actually wondered what it looked like down. Well, too bad he did not care enough because after tonight he will no longer see the man.

Kylo looked around the apartment. “Nice place,” he said. “Look, the number thing was a joke.”

“Oh really?” Hux practically laughed. “You seem a little hurt I didn’t call you.” The other man blushed a little before turning away from him. “Oh god, you were serious.”

“You know, shut up,” Ren countered. It only made Hux smile a little more. This guy is kind of adorable. It is hard to believe that he is this shy around people. Or maybe it’s just him. “It was a stupid dare that a coworker made with me.”

“What was the dare?” Hux crossed his arms.

“If you did not call or text me by the end of the day I would have to clean the bathrooms for the next two weeks,” he explained. “But you did call or text me they would be cleaning the bathrooms for the next two weeks.”

“So I’m in power to see if your work life is less miserable,” the ginger simplified. Kylo nodded his head. “It’s still not midnight yet.” He walked to the kitchen.

He could feel the gaze still on him. This guy is a riot. Looking him over the dark haired man is rather cute. When he came to the kitchen he saw the stares he is getting from the other people in the area. Poe mostly looked shock that he is getting along with the man. Rey and Finn just seemed shocked in general. Is a simple interaction between two people so odd? Clearly when it came to these two anything they did is a bit of a surprise.

“What?” Kylo asked in a harsh tone. He walked past Hux to get to the kitchen. “So, are we going to eat or not?” He sat at the table. Rey gave him a look that portrayed him to behave. Ren rolled his eyes. This man is just like a teenager. He had the attitude of someone going through hormonal changes. One second they are shy then the next they are a sass machine of angst. So much angst in one person cannot possibly be good.

Surprisingly enough the evening went off without much of a hitch other than the moody man known as Ren being difficult to talk to. It is rather entertaining seeing Poe actually struggle to try and make friends with someone. Normally he is so friendly towards people and they loved him. Just seeing Kylo interact with everyone brought something new to the table. He did not necessarily speak that much during the dinner. All Hux really learned about the man is that he lived with Finn and Rey. Kylo Ren just preferred to keep silent.

It is after dinner that the three went back home. Poe is cleaning up the kitchen while Hux is looking over some files. It’s beginning to get late. Hux had work early in the morning. Work did not sound fun. Well, his three day work thing was not fun. He stood up and walked to his room. He worked a few more hours on papers before deciding to read a book. Poe came into his room.

“Thanks for being cool,” he said. “I know it is not your thing, but it means a lot to me that you were cool with everyone here. Thanks.”

“It was a little fun,” Hux said. Poe looked surprised. Generally speaking he did not have fun at these types of functions. “But anyways, it is getting late. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Huxy,” Poe laughed leaving the room.

Hux rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone typing some numbers. He typed in a message before pressing send. Hus smiled to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep. For some reason he felt rather happy or maybe he felt like he had fun tonight. Kylo Ren did provide something very interesting and new to the table. Ren is not bad to look at either. Maybe he ought to see more of him. Kylo Ren is an interesting person and he looks forward to getting to know him better.

 

Kylo looked around on his computer following any interesting artist blogs he can find. He mostly needed ideas or perhaps some style he can try out. His phone vibrated. He looked at the time wondering who would be texting him at eleven fifty-nine pm. He saw a number he had never seen before. Reading the message it clicked in his head as to who this person is.

 _Hey, weirdo._ The message read. Kylo smiled a little to himself. It is strangely cute. _Enjoy not cleaning the bathrooms for two weeks._


	2. You Call This a Sandwich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo bond over their sandwich making skills! Phasma also happens to be a judge for their little competition.

There are two things Kylo does not do to contribute to apartment living. The first one is clean his room. He has this philosophy that as long as no one walked inside there it is clean. He also believed that since he is the only one living in the vile place he calls a room it should not matter that it is clean. When Rey or Finn would try to convince him to clean his room the reply he always gave is, “I did not realize the queen is coming”. The other thing he does not contribute is cleaning the dishes. 

If anything he made more dirty dishes than clean ones. It infuriated the two other residents to now end. They often wondered how he functioned in life before he started living with them. However, the two young adults clearly remembered that he did not function properly prior his residents in their apartment. Thinking back to his life before living here is actually much better for him. The only down side to him living here is that he is a massive slob. 

Rey, at the current moment, is yelling at her cousin for not doing his part in taking care of the apartment. He paid his part of the rent, but the place is still a mess. Finn is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes that Kylo refused to clean. “Are you even listening to me?” Rey asked, clearly very irritated. Her cousin looked at her with a very tired expression. “Don’t give me that look. When you agreed to live in this apartment we had deals worked out.” 

“You’re not exactly keeping your end of the deal either,” Kylo said. “When was the last time you went to a meeting with me? Remember, Uncle Luke wanted for you to come to these meetings for moral support. Isn’t it supposed to be good to have someone there? That’s what the guy says.” 

“I don’t have time and you don’t want me there,” Rey argued. 

“I don’t want Finn there either,” Kylo said. He looked over at the other man. “No offense.” 

“None taken,” Finn said waving a spatula. “I don’t like going to these meetings either. Bunch of weird people. No offense.” 

“And yet I’m offended,” the other man said. Kylo looked down at his lap. “So, are you coming to the Thursday meeting?” 

Rey sighed. “No,” she answered sadly. “I have school and an exam to prepare for. Finn can come with you…” 

“I want family,” Kylo stood up walking towards his room. Rey looked over to her friend. 

“He’s just like a teenager,” she complained. “Were we that bad?” 

Finn shook his head. “Nah,” he began putting the dishes away. “Besides, I don’t think we were drug addicts at an early age.” 

Kylo suddenly came out of his room wearing the apron he wore to work. “I’m going to work,” he told them before storming out of the apartment. The door slammed shut. The two flinched a little. 

“I think he’s mad,” Finn said. 

“You think?” 

 

Hux looked at the clock. He’s stomach is growling something fierce. Clearly it is way pass the normal lunch time since he had a massive amount of work to do for a case. It seemed like he is the only one that Mr. Snoke trusted. Well, he does do good work. Hux knows the law, knows how to find loop holes in all sorts of things. The only thing he did not know is how to eat apparently. A few people have walked in to asking him to join them for lunch. He declined their offers. Another thing to add to a list of things he does not know how to do properly: socialize. 

It had been a week since the dinner where he met Kylo Ren. He has not made any further contact with the man other than letting him win the bet. That should have made him very happy. But other than that he has not so much have thought about him. That is until his stomach decided that it desperately needed something to eat. As everyone knew it is impossible to work when the stomach is making the sounds of a whale. 

The lawyer began thinking about possible places to eat. He needed something quick, but no fast food places. Hux tried not making a habit of eating at those kinds of places. He then remembered that there is a coffee shop that is sort of close by that makes fresh sandwiches daily as they actively advertise on their little signs. As he also recalls this coffee shop happens to employ a dark haired man that is as anti-social as him. The thought of running into him at work is sort of nice. Maybe he will see him actually be nice to people.

Well, maybe not nice, but actually attempting to be friendly. Hux decided that he will go there for his meal. He hated to admit that he sort of enjoyed this unpredictable man. It seemed like a weird change from his normal stuck-up life. There is some weird energy around him that made him seem dangerous. Of course that is why he found himself surrounded by people that did not fit the life style he is used too. It is one of the reasons as to why he dated Poe for a time. However, their personalities clashed way too much. Still did not stop them from becoming friends. 

The lawyer put his papers in his briefcase. He would work on them at the place. After putting his laptop away he went to the coffee shop. The walk there was pleasant since the weather is starting to turn into spring. Great. It will soon be allergy season. At least the weather will permit him some time to actually work outside of his office every now and then. It will also lead to many work functions out. Lots of garden parties, sailing events, and possibly evening galas. Not that he hated those functions, but he hated those functions. 

Hux just hated being social. It is just a part of his personality that won’t soon fade away. He soon found himself in front of the coffee shop. He walked in. Not a lot of people were there. The reason could be because most everyone actually already ate their lunch and are now going about their lives. Hux went up to the front. No dark haired angry man today. That is a shame. He ordered water and one of the sandwiches that looked good. A turkey club with fresh bacon and provolone cheese on a wheat berry bread. Hux looked around for a place to sit. He then spotted the very person he is looking for. 

He approached the man with his food and brief case in hand. “Mind if I sit with you?” He asked. Kylo looked up a little surprised to see the ginger haired man at his place of employment. 

“Yeah, sit,” he said. It appeared that he was eating his lunch as well. Must be a late break. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m hungry,” he replied opening the container of his lunch. “Also I needed to get out of the office.” 

“Where do you work?” Kylo asked seeming very interested in his line of work. This man will be sorely disappointed when he finds out that his main job is to protect the rich, destroy the good, and possibly get a few political figures kicked out of office. It’s not an ideal line of work, but it is his line of work. Every now and then he finds himself defending the good guys for once. That always feels nice. 

“I’m a lawyer,” Hux answered. Ren raised an eyebrow up a little. “I work at First Order. It’s a law firm that mainly the rich can afford.” 

“Fun,” he said in the most sarcastic tone he can manage. “I work here. Glamorous, right?” 

“I like my job better,” Hux laughed. Kylo rolled his eyes. The ginger bit into his food. “Not bad.” 

“I made it myself,” Kylo said. 

“Maybe that explains the bitter taste,” he joked a little. “Try not looking so hurt. It’s not bad.” He kept eating. Kylo stared out into the crowd of people. Hux thought he looked like he was thinking about something. It concerned him a little bit. Though he did not know why since he just met this man a week ago. He can already read him so well. That could be because he is sort of easy to read. Hux tapped his shoulder a little bit. “So, Rey is your cousin. Who is Finn? Her boyfriend? Husband? Lover in the night?” 

“Childhood friend,” Kylo answered looking at Hux. “She saved him from some bullies. Been BFFs ever since.” 

“Where do you fit in that apartment life?” Hux continued with his questions. 

“I live with them,” Kylo answered. “Under a series of conditions and rules. I don’t want to go into them.” He turned his attention on Hux. “Which part of the UK are you from?” 

“All over,” he answered. “I went to a lot of boarding schools and traveled anywhere possible.” Hux did not appreciate the change of topic. Personally he thought that Kylo seemed more interesting than his own sad life of unfrequented love and abandonment. It seemed like he did not want to talk about his living arrangements with the two young adults. That is fine if he wanted to change topics. It did not matter to the lawyer. “You made this sandwich?” 

“Yes,” Kylo replied looking at him. At least that question got him give some manner of attention. “Is it not amazing? It’s a permanent item.” 

“I’ve had better,” Hux said eating the last bit of it. “I mean, it’s good, but it’s not amazing. The bread is stiff, the bacon not crispy, and the cheese seems a little old.” 

Kylo snorted looking at him. “So you’re some sort of sandwich expert?” 

“I might have better taste then you,” he smirked. The other man seemed a little flustered by this. It’s cute that he has such sensitive feelings. 

“A sandwich off,” Kylo looked at him. “We make the best sandwich we can think of. We use Poe as the judge since he is unbiased. How does that sound?” 

Hux played around with the idea in his head for a little bit before nodding. “This Thursday night,” he said. “And instead of Poe we’ll use my friend Phasma as the judge. She will actually be in town this week and is honestly the most unbiased person I know.” 

“Who the hell is Phasma?” Kylo asked. 

“A very old friend,” he answered with a little smile. “Are you jealous?” 

“Like I would be jealous of you,” Kylo said scrunching his nose up. He then stood up tying his apron. “Well, I got to go to work. I’ll see you Thursday.” 

“See you then,” Hux said. He watched the other man walk away to the front counter. Hux liked Kylo. He seems interesting. The lawyer walked away to his job. It is a good thing he is seeing Phasma today. He could talk to her about the contest in a few days. Hux got his phone out and texted her on the way to his office. After sending her a message to meet her later he went straight to work. It’s a damn good thing he did not have a personal life or he would hate working long hours. He already hates working long hours, but at least he does not hate it for missing out seeing a lover. Not having a boyfriend has its advantages. 

 

“So you like this guy,” Phasma asked drinking a beer. Hux rolled his eyes. “You said he is interesting. I’m just going on what you said.” 

“He’s scary,” Poe chimed in. Phasma laughed. 

“I don’t believe that,” she said. “Everyone loves you.” 

“You’re very funny,” Poe deadpanned. “So, what about this sandwich contest? Can I join?” 

“No,” Hux glared at him. “This is only between me and Ren.” 

“That is no fun,” Poe complained. Phasma pat his head to try and calm him down a little. “Can I at least be a judge?” 

“Did you not just hear the conversation I had with Phasma?” Hux narrowed his eyes at musician. “She’s the judge. She’s the only one that will taste these sandwiches.” 

“I knew there was a reason we broke up,” Poe pointed his finger at the redhead. “You are true evil. You and you’re big law firm too.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Too bad you didn’t share in my evilness. We could have ruled the galaxy together.” Poe stood up stretching a little. “But, it does seem like you are much more interested in that Finn kid.” 

“Who is Finn?” Phasma asked Poe with a little smirk on her face. 

“No one special,” Poe told her. He slowly began to make his way towards his room. “But he is special and I don’t want any of you to taint him. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He called BB to come to bed with him. The two other adults in the room watched as the dog followed its’ master into his room. 

Phasma then turned her attention towards Hux. He knew that she wanted more information on Kylo Ren, though he did not know much about the man other than who is related to. “All I know is his name is Kylo Ren,” Hux practically laughed. “Isn’t that ridiculous?” 

“It’s about as cool as Phasma,” she commented. “How old is he? From what you describe it sounds like he is a teenager.” 

“He certainly looks like one,” he said. “Acts like a teenager too. He might be a few years older than his cousin.” 

“I look forward to meeting him,” Phasma said. The woman looked at her friend with a fond smile. “Is he cute?” 

“Gross,” Hux laughed pushing her a little. “You really need to get your head out of the gutter.” 

The woman shrugged. “Beauty of being me,” Phasma smiled. 

For the rest of the evening the two talked about the latest developments in each of their lives. So far the only new thing in Hux’s life is meeting an emo adult that he sort of found attractive. Don’t let Phasma know because she will taunt him. That is the last thing he needed. His friend on the other hand has met Russian ballet dancers along with sleep with a few of them. It seemed like she lead a rather interesting life. It is not like Hux cared about that, but it would be interesting to see the world like she has. 

It eventually became late and Phasma had to leave. “Can’t wait for the sandwich contest,” she told him while walking out of the door. Hux decided it was time for a good rest. For once in his life he looked forward to something, even if that meant seeing a grown man act like a teenager. He figured that just added to his charm. 

Kylo walked up the stairs to the already familiar apartment. He has only been here once, yet he feels like he has been here multiple times. He stopped in front of the door. Tonight is his group meeting. There is a part of him that wanted to go because it would be good for him, to help get clean again. The part that did not want to be alone there is slightly stronger. Ren just could not face that group of people again without some sort of moral support. Well if no one was going to come with to make sure he got better he might as well not come at all. 

The man knocked on the door. He wanted patiently, running a hand through his hair. Kylo thought that he should have put his hair up like when he was at work. Eh, he’s too lazy to deal with that at the current moment. All that mattered is destroying Hux in the sandwich competition. He wanted to destroy that ginger with a passion. He bought fresh ingredients and had a plan in mind. The only thing he wondered is who this Phasma woman is and what she will be like. 

The door opened up to reveal a woman with short blonde hair wearing nothing but a sports bra and workout shorts. He stared at her trying to figure out why she is dressed like this way. This is too weird for Kylo and he’s a former drug addict. He’s seen some weird ass shit in his life, but then again something else could shock him. Like this woman. Did Hux have a girlfriend? He then felt very stupid because this is most likely Phasma. That made more sense now that he thought about. It still did explain as to why she is only wearing a sports bra and workout pants. 

“You must be Kylo,” she said smiling a little. She extended her hand. “It is nice to finally meet you. I’m Phasma.” 

“You know about me?” Kylo asked a little surprised that she already knew about him. “Hux talked about me?” 

“Kind won’t shut up,” she said. The woman moved out of the way. “Well, don’t stand there like a scare crow, come on in. Hux is preparing the kitchen.” 

Kylo walked inside. He noticed that Poe is not here. Perhaps he is of somewhere with Finn and will meet Rey some time later. That is good because he did not want to get discovered that he did not attend his group meeting today. He saw Hux laying out the ingredients he would be using. Everything seemed to be laid out perfect. He determined that he liked keeping things organized like with a little bit of OCD. 

“I thought you would be scared,” Hux mocked him with a smirk on his face. 

“You wish,” Kylo walked into the kitchen. He placed his bags on the counter and slowly began to unload them. “So, do we have a time limit?” 

“Half an hour,” Phasma told the boys. “But it should only really take you ten minutes to make a sandwich unless it is like the world’s best fucking sandwich. So, let the sandwich off commence.” She started a timer. Kylo took out all his items. Hux looked over at what he brought. 

He had some bacon, turkey, fancy mustard, eggs, and some nice bread. There is clearly more there so he becomes ever more curious as to what he will be making. No matter, he focused on his own creation. As he began slicing the tomatoes he looked over at Phasma. 

“We didn’t come up with a prize for the winner,” Hux said. Kylo nodded in agreement. 

“Yes,” Ren grabbed a pan. “What is the prize?” 

“Whoever looses has to run across the park naked,” Phasma said. “Whoever wins watches and is still in his clothes.” 

“I’ve already ran across the park naked before,” Kylo said. Hux looked at him with a confused look. The dark haired man turned away from them. “It’s a long and very complicated story.” 

“Okay then, maybe not that,” Phasma said. She bounced around a few ideas in her mind. “How about this, whoever wins I owe them one favor?” 

“I don’t see how that is a valuable prize,” Kylo said. 

“It is, trust me,” Hux told him. “That seems like a fair prize.” 

Phasma smiled. The two boys began cooking again. Suddenly Kylo brought out a little blow torch and sat it beside some of the ingredients. That is certainly something he did not see coming. He looked at woman judging their contest. She seemed very interested as to what Kylo Ren will be using that little device for. Personally Hux just hoped that he would not burn down the apartment. He shook his head resuming his own task at hand. 

Like the blonde haired woman predicted the sandwiches did not take half an hour to make. Hux had made a sandwich with cooked ham, tomatoes, red lettuce, various dressings, along with a slice of Colby jack cheese. Phasma looked at it nodding her head. It looked very good, especially on the toasted bread. She then looked over to the weirdness that is Kylo’s sandwich. It was on whole wheat bread that had been toasted using that mini blow torch. It had turkey, bacon, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, and an egg on top of the bread. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to cook?” Phasma asked taking in her food. 

“Finn,” he answered simply. 

“Okay then,” she rubbed her hands together looking at the two creations. She sliced Hux’s first in half. She ate it; almost sounding like she is having sex by the way she moaned eating it. Kylo watched her write something down on a notepad. He did not thinking that she would take it this seriously. She then sliced Kylo’s in half. She wrote something down before eating it. The same weird noises erupted from her again. He really wished that she would not do that. Those sorts of noises can be very misleading. “Not that I have tasted your cuisines I will deliberate with the other judges.” Phasma picked up the cat and walked inside Hux’s room with BB following behind her. 

Kylo looked over at Hux. “Does she always take things this seriously?” He asked the ginger haired man. 

He shrugged sitting on the kitchen stool. “I think she likes messing with people,” he suggested. “You know she’s a dancer?” Ren looked surprised by that. She is built very much like one, but has a little more muscle than what he is used to seeing. “She owns her own studio and everything.” 

“How did you meet someone so cool?” Kylo smirked. 

Hux faked laughed. “College,” he explained. “She had to take a business class that I was in and our friendship bloomed from there.” 

Kylo did not add anything else. He often forgot that he can choose when to be talkative and when not to be. Hux decided that it is when he is trying to think about what to say. “She seems nice. I like her.” Nice to know he can get along with his one female friend. Actually, one friend he hangs with on a regular basis that he is not related to. 

Phasma then busted out of the door holding a piece of paper in her hands. “I have to results for the contest!” She announced being very proud of herself. “Come on and line up like a real contest.” Hux and Kylo shrugged as they lined into position in front of her. She smiled. She looked at Kylo first. “Ren, your sandwich was amazing, nothing I have ever tasted before. It left a spark in my mouth; the egg was a nice touch. However, it was your downfall because it left the bread soggy and it lost all the crunch that you put on it.” She turned to Hux. “You’re sandwich is classic, yet original. The flavors brought such excitement. I loved everything about this creation. However, it is almost too predictable. I would have liked if you had done something more original.” 

“Are you really doing this?” Hux asked in an annoyed tone. 

“Let me have my fun,” she defended. “Now, who will win Iron Chef Sandwich addition?” She played dramatic music before taking out a piece paper. “The winner is… Pause for dramatic effect… Kylo Ren!” 

“Yes!” Kylo cheered. 

“You son of a bitch,” Hux growled. 

“You mad, Huxy?” Kylo asked. 

“No,” he picked up a tomato and slapped it on his face. Ren looked at him with a bit of surprise. “But that made it all the more better.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes removing the tomato from his face. He threw it back at Hux along with grabbing some lettuce. The redhead glared at him. Now it is war! He squirted some mustard on his shirt. This little ginger snap is going to get it good. Phasma quickly grabbed the two animals and carried them into another room while they fought over loosing. Either way, she had a favor to Kylo. Not exactly sure what he will use it for, but it did not matter. All that mattered is that Millicent and BB-8 are not covered in ketchup. 

The fight itself did not last that long until the two men had destroyed the kitchen. It stopped when Kylo had pinned Hux to the kitchen threatening to further ruin his fancy shirt. Hux retaliated with doing the same only to his jeans. Both decided that it is best to call it a truce. The two began to clean up the kitchen. Phasma watched them do all the hard work while eating a bag of cookies. After an hour of cleaning the kitchen they deemed it worthy. By worthy that meant it is Hux approved. It is actually Hux approved at long last. The two men sat on the couch talking about what to watch. 

Kylo tried convincing him to watch some obscure independent film while Phasma wanted to watch something involving William Shatner. They bickered over the movie until Poe came in looking all panicked. 

“Hux we really need your help,” he said. The man stopped looking at the three of them on the couch. He stepped outside. “Rey, he’s in here.” 

The young woman walked in looking very angry. Kylo stood up like he was in trouble. That may very well be the case. “Where were you?” She asked. Kylo walked over to her. 

“Can we talk outside?” He asked running a nervous hand through his hair. Kylo looked over to the two people on the couch. Rey nodded as they went into the hallway. Poe shut the door. 

“What’s going on?” Phasma asked. 

“Nothing,” Poe quickly said going to his room. 

“I’m going to interrogate him,” she told Hux as she followed the ex-boyfriend. Hux went to do his own snooping. 

He came to the door, opening it a little to listen to the conversation on the other end. “What were you even doing there?” Kylo practically growled. “You told me you weren’t going anyways.” 

“I was worried,” she said. “Do you want to get in trouble with your parole officer? I thought you wanted to get clean.” 

“I do,” he whispered leaning against the wall. “I do. But I can’t be around those people alone. It’s all so sad and pathetic. I’m like that, but I don’t want to be alone.” He slowly sank to the floor. “It’s hard staying clean Rey when you’re constantly surrounded by all your fucks up.” 

“Aren’t we both fuck ups?” She asked smiling. “Is there another reason you skipped the meeting?” She looked over his stains. 

“Sandwich off with Hux,” Kylo answered her. “I won.” Rey scrunched her eyebrows together because she felt like there is something more her cousin wanted to say. “He makes me feel happy. But you can’t tell him about my problem, got it? It’s bad enough now that Mr. Brightside knows.” 

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “It’s not like I’m dying to let the world know about my family’s problems.” 

Hux closed the door. It clicked now. His moodiness made sense along with wearing long sleeves during the beginning of warmer months. This guy still has scars from needles and most likely other things. It also made sense to have all these rules and conditions. Suddenly Kylo walked inside. 

“I have to go,” he told him. “I’ll see you soon, right?” 

Hux nodded. “Yeah,” Hux answered with a little blush playing on his cheeks. Why is he blushing? He must be hot or something. “See you soon.”


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo really does not want to go to his meetings and has feels over it. Hux is perfectly willing to go with him.

Monday

It is a slow day at the coffee shop. By slow it means there is hardly anyone here to make any major decent sales. Kylo hated working the afternoon shifts because he found them very, very pointless. He could be home doing anything but sweep up after people. He just wanted to be home, maybe do a little work, and be surrounded by darkness. He just did not want to be around the world. He saw a woman walk in looking very flustered as she ordered her a large black coffee. It is a simple order. Totally not worth his time taking note on but hell he was bored.

The man groaned as he put the broom away. A boy with green hair looked at him. Kylo was not a fan of his considering the little punk is a pain in his ass. Fuck, this kid is only sixteen and he’s already reached the status of his number one enemy. This little green child went by the name of Greedo. This child not only had the most obnoxious green hair he had ever seen on a human being, but he had dark skin that made it shine even brighter. Kylo hated this kid.

“Are you really that bored?” Greedo asked leaning again the counter. He could tell that the kid was not having fun either.

“I swept the place four times in the last half hour,” Kylo hit his head against the counter. “Can I go home now? Fett with be here any second and take the remainder of my shift. I’ll be done in thirty minutes.”

“Never,” he told him. “Boss’s son thus I am the boss. You aren’t going anywhere, Ren.” The grown man sighed flailing his on top of the counter. “You’re making a scene, Ren.”

“I don’t care,” Kylo said.

“Listen to the kid, Kylo,” he heard the familiar accent that sent a thrill of excitement running through him. He looked at Hux with a little blush from embarrassment. The ginger haired man simply rolled his eyes. “Can you make me a decent cup of coffee?”

The dark haired man went to work. He put a bunch of sugar in there, like he knew Hux liked it with a little bit of vanilla flavoring. He gave the coffee to Hux. “How is work going?” He asked.

“Great,” the man answered with a roll of his eyes. “It seems like I’m going to be working all weekend.”

“What a shame,” Ren gave him the cup. “Here I thought we could go to the Spiderman movie marathon.”

“You like Spiderman?” Hux asked in a disbelieving tone.

“No,” the man answered. “I’m actually a much bigger Deadpool fan.” Hux rolled his head. He drank the beverage. He gave a look of confusion looking at it. “Is there vanilla in here?” Kylo nodded his head very proudly. “You are a weird one. See you around.” He walked out of the coffee shop. Kylo leaned against the counter looking at the man dressed in a fancy suit.

“I hate that ginger,” Greedo complained. “Thanks to him I have to clean to bathrooms for another week.”

“You’re fault that you lost,” Kylo said with a smirk on his face. The older man worked on cleaning some more of the space until the next person would come in and take over his shift. He really wished that man would get here soon or else he will lose it.

Actually that would not be good. Don’t lose it, Kylo, the man told himself in his mind. After all he did not need to lose his job because he is bored.

After about an hour later Fett walked into the store. He waved at the two others before heading to the back to put away his stuff. Kylo decided that it is time to leave this place. He went to the back to put away the apron. After that pointless task he took out his hair band allowing it to fall around his face. Ren left quickly before being dragged into this hell hole. He knew that Rey would be in class and that Finn is most likely hanging out with Poe. That leaves him to do whatever he wanted to do for the next few hours.

Kylo went to the park to draw, maybe find a nice place to paint. In art school his favorite thing to do was paint outside in the sunlight. It felt oddly calm during the peaceful moments. The days spending his time in the sunlight are long gone. Now he resided in the darkness of his room. It is nice to be out in the air, allowing it to mess up his hair. He took out his sketch pad as he found a nice place to sit. He looked around the park, at all the people living their lives.

People ran, doing their daily work outs. They had their lives put together by the outside appearance. It annoyed the hell out of him. Then there are the mothers with their children. Seeing them playing together reminded him of a time when his mother worked out time to be with him. All those mothers weren’t like his. They chatted among themselves, more concerned about gossip than their actual children. His mother was always super protective. If he so much wondered off without telling her she would have his head.

Kylo sighed taking out his pencils. He sat in front of a lake. The body of water relaxed him. The man began sketching all the little ripples, the fishermen trying to catch something. It all created a lovely little picture. He then saw a redheaded woman with the same shade of hair the same as Hux. The man is strange. No. He’s the strange one. Hux seemed to have his life put together. He has a nice job, a proper apartment, and he is not a recovering drug addict. Hux is actually very attractive as well. The bright red hair is a stark contrasts his pale skin and the dark clothing he wore.

Somehow he had sketched a version of Hux’s face on the sketchpad without noticing what he was doing. It did not look bad. Kylo decided that he liked it. He actually wanted to draw him. Of course he did not like drawing people without their permission. Instead Kylo decided to try drawing the people he knew in a fantasy type setting. It is not what he would consider real art, or the type of work he liked, but it was good just to draw something different and fun.

After about an hour of drawing he decided that it is time for him to return home and prepare dinner. Kylo had agreed to make dinner tonight. He began walking back to the apartment. It was a nice day out. Good time to by the grocery store and gather supplies. He decided that it would be good to make something simple, something that reminded Rey of home. Lately she seemed a little home sick, missing her father a lot. Moving away from home is not easy. He knew first hand. After buy some ingredients he went back home and began to start dinner.

Kylo started up some music, Queen, one of his favorite bands. He listened to their music while slicing up tomatoes to make some homemade spaghetti sauce, literally the only thing he can make without burning the house down. He would not dare sing to any of the catchy music because last time that happened he had to explain to Finn why it would be a bad idea to tell that to Rey. The sauce is now simmering and he is now looking at a blank canvas.

“Yeah I’m not getting anywhere,” he told himself flopping it to the ground. Finn then walked through the door to see a very irritated Ren.

“Artistic vision not coming to you?” Finn asked. “Draw a dragon.”

Kylo tossed him the notebook. “Five different types of dragons sketched and colored,” he told him. “Also the sauce is simmering so when Rey gets home all we have to make are the noodles.”

“Impressive,” he complimented. “One more step to recovery road. How are you feeling?”

The artist shrugged looking up. “I still feel like if I were offered some meth I would inject it into myself in a heartbeat,” he told honestly. “But better.”

Finn nodded his head. He went over to taste the sauce. “Damn this is good,” he said. “You need to teach me how to make this. If I showed this to my teacher she would do flips into the air.”

“This weekend,” he told him. Kylo grabbed the canvas looking at it again. “Nope.” He threw it across the room. “I got nothing.” He thought doing art again would help with his recovery since that is the only thing is that his inspiration has seems to be lacking lately. The man sighed as he looked at clock. Rey will be home soon.

Speaking of girl she walked inside looking very angry. Finn looked at her cousin and then at the girl. “Rey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“My teacher is a moron,” she explained. “So now I have to write a paper explaining why he is wrong.”

“I made your favorite,” Kylo told her.

“Thank you,” she said. “It smells good.” Rey sat down in front of him. “Now, what are we going to do about your meeting Thursday? You have to go and I can’t be there again. I have school.”

“I’ll go,” Kylo says looking at her.

“No arguing?”

“There really is not point to argue with you,” he said. “You’ll end up winning.” Rey smiled ruffling his hair. He sighed standing up. He went to go make the noodles for the sauce. The trio began talking about upcoming events for this week. Kylo would not be missing his meeting this week because of some stupid sandwich competition. He tried defending himself saying it was a valiant contest, but the two quickly figured out it was a way to get closer to Hux. As much as he hated to admit it was sort of the truth. There is something about the lawyer he found interesting.

Rey quickly changed the subject that her dad would be visiting this Friday. Finn seemed happy to hear that the man would be coming. That is to be expected. Luke was like a father to him since his father baled on him and his mother when he was two years old. Ren was a little less excited, but happy Rey had a family member coming over. Finally they settled down for dinner. Finn discussed his classes and all the people he has met. Kylo merely listened to the conversations the two had between each other.

All of this reminded him of the days when he would go to school and live life normally. Oh those were the days. Now it just seems like they are all memories from someone else. Someone he does not want to be anymore. He hopes he can overcome the weak person he once was. But that is just one step at a time. One pain, agonizing step at time until he can live a semi-normal life.

 

Tuesday

“You’re such a nerd,” Phasma told Hux as they walked to the coffee shop to grab a bite to eat. “Like a really big nerd.”

“Is it because I have work on the weekends?” Hux asked looking at his friend. “Sorry if I have a job that doesn’t require me walking around in tights.”

“Tights get hot and sweaty,” the dancer countered. “Besides, at least I get to have fun with my job. Unlike you who seems to be a loyal follower to Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Mr. Snoke,” Hux clarified. “He’s a very dignified man. One would be wise not to cross his path.”

“One would be wise not to cross my path,” Phasma stated in mock serious voice.

“You are a twat,” Hux complained. The woman smirked.

“Who’s the twat?” They heard a familiar voice asked. “I hope it’s not me.”

“It’s not,” Phasma assured Ren. “How often do you work here?”

“Everyday, but Saturday,” he answered. The man began sweeping again. “So, are you guys eating lunch here? Is our food really that good?”

“Yes,” Phasma answered.

“I guess I’ll serve you,” Kylo walked into the shop. The two people ordered their food and settled down at a table. Unfortunately Kylo could not join them because he is still on the clock and had already received his break.

Phasma talked to Hux about an upcoming performance. They were doing some ballet from Russia. Hux wasn’t really focused on her conversation at the moment. He is thinking more about Ren for some odd reason. Last week was weird. He did not mean to overhear the conversation he had with Rey. It did cause him to have a little concern for the man. Clearly he is doing most of the recovery himself while his two roommates are doing their school. This Kylo Ren guy is a very interesting person indeed.

“And then I ate a bear,” Phasma said. Hux realized he had been caught not paying any attention to what she was saying. “You weren’t listening to me. You were thinking about something else, weren’t you?”

“Just my work,” he lied. She rolled her eyes knowing full well who she was thinking about.

“Just ask him out,” Phasma says in a hushed tone getting closer to him. “I know he’s not your type, but if he’s cute and has a nice ass.”

“I don’t date guys like him,” Hux snapped.

“Right,” she sounded very sarcastic. “You only date musicians that allow your cat run away. However, cute guys that run a coffee shop are not on your radar.”

“He’s a drug addict,” Hux deadpanned. “Well, recovering drug addict.” Phasma looked a little shocked. “I overheard a conversation between him and his cousin. Last week his missed a meeting for our contest.”

“We shouldn’t treat him any differently then,” Phasma determined in her own mind. “I had family members that were drug addicts. Life gets better for them.” She looked at Hux. “Don’t decide what someone is like by their addiction.” Hux hated when she got preachy. To be fair she did not have an easy life. Her life has been filled with all sorts of people.

“You really love lecturing me,” Hux commented standing up. He had finished eating and it was time for work again.

“Everyday all day,” she smirked. The man waved her off walking away. The dancer looked over to Kylo before nodding her head. I am totally going to hook you up, Phasma decided with a smirk. This is going to be so much fun for her. She drank her coffee before going up to Kylo and buying a cookie. She decided he will do any means necessary to get these two idiots together.

 

Wednesday

Hux and Phasma sat on the couch watching some movies. Poe is getting ready for a date with Finn. Hux wondered how he moved so fast into dating someone. On top of that he is younger than him. He never understood the man. One would think that when you date someone for a year that he should know everything about someone. However, that is not the case when dealing with a Dameron. Poe is no exception to that rule. It never amazed Hux how quickly he can connect with people. It just is how it is with the man: everyone loves Poe.

The man fiddled with his hair, looking at nervous. Hux found it laughable. “Were you like this when we dated?” He asked.

“No,” he told him honestly. “You are very high maintenance, but I did not feel like I had to be super good looking since part of it was you being rebellious against your father and the other half you still figuring out your sexuality and what kind of guys you like.”

“I knew convincing you to take that psychology class would bite me in the ass one day,” Hux sighed.

“I loved that class,” Poe said. “I feel like we both learned something from that semester.”

Hux rolled his eyes. He often wonders why he spent his time dating the man before. The door knocked. Poe jumped up like he was some teenage girl ready for her date with some hottie in her class. The man opened the door. His smile faded from his face when he saw that it was tall, dark, and scary. The two stared at each for a little bit. Finn then came behind him smiling. Poe complimented him. Kylo walked over to the couch looking at the movie the two were watching.

“What movie are you watching?” Kylo asked.

“Game of Thrones,” Phasma answered. “Poe thinks I look one of the characters. Isn’t that hilarious?”

“Funny,” Kylo said. He looked at Hux. “Mind if I sit?”

“Sure,” he said scooting over. The man sat down.

“Don’t stay up too late, kids,” Poe joked with a signature Dameron smile. He and Finn left the apartment to do whatever people on dates do. It most likely is them being giant dorks together. Now the three of them sat on the couch watching a show that very much entertained them.

Somehow the three seemed to get along very well, as odd as it might be. Kylo made comments about the scenery and the outfits. Surprisingly he loved the clothing the characters wore in this show. He like the design, colors, and how they complimented them. Phasma began talking to him about her performances. She thought he should come and take a look at the clothing. Maybe even the set designs. He thought it seemed cool. Hux is the loner simply listening to these people talking about the weirdness they are interested in. It is charming because this seemed like something Ren was genuinely into.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about various topics. Sometime around nine thirty Phasma decided she should really go home and rest up for her dance sessions tomorrow. The woman left. Now it was the two men. Kylo drank his soda, because of reasons. Hux actually wanted to know the full extent to his drug addiction. He wanted to know more than just he is a recovering addict. The silence grew increasingly more awkward between them as the show continued to play. Finally Hux had enough and looked at the man straight in his face.

“Last week I heard your argument with Rey,” he commented. Kylo looked at him a little shocked. “You’re a recovering drug addict, am I correct?”

“What does it matter to you?” Ren asked sounding very angry.

“It matters because we seem to be spending a lot of time together,” Hux said. Kylo looked away from him. He felt embarrassed that he heard the private conversation. He felt embarrassed that Hux knew. “I want to help.”

“You don’t need to help me,” Kylo snapped. “I’m doing fine.”

“Right,” Hux rolled his eyes. “And not attending your meetings is a definition of fine?”

“Why are you so concerned?” Kylo barked looking him dead in the eyes. “It’s not your problem. It’s not like it affects you in any possible way.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Ren, it does,” Hux giving him that same look. “If you haven’t noticed we have become somewhat friends. We spend an awful lot of time together.”

“You can just cut me out whenever you want,” Kylo snaps again. “It’s not you’re emotionally involved.”

“We are still involved in each other’s lives, no matter what you say,” Hux countered.

Kylo stood up and began walking towards the door. “I didn’t want to tell you,” he says twisting the door knob open. “I did not want you get involved.” The man walked out leaving the place feels very empty. Hux should not have brought up that topic. That was a disaster. It should have gone better. Maybe if he had talked to someone that had matured a little better. He should say something. No. That is the last thing he had to do. Upsetting the man even further would be very bad for their friendship? Hux shook his head. He would wait another time. Yeah. He will have to wait this out.

 

Thursday

Kylo pulled his hair up as he stared at all the art supplies he had sprawled out over the floor. He was actually going to do something useful with his time he got off from work. Maybe actually paint since that is his best medium. He grabbed his brush set that he has had since graduating high school. The art supplies continued to gather on the floor as he tried figuring out what to draw. Rey peaked into his room. She gave a sigh looking at the mess he created. She wondered if he was like this whilst he was in art school.

“Do you want me to drive you to tonight’s meeting?” She asked. Kylo looked at her.

“Yeah,” he said picking up some paints. “I’ll walk home though. No need to pick me up.”

Rey looked at him with worry still etched into her face. “Is there something I ought to know?” She asked. Kylo shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. “Let me know when it’s time to go. I need to study for an exam.”

“Got it,” he said reaching for his phone. He sat an alarm for him and Rey to leave on time. He did not want to disappoint her. She has been really kind to him and given him a second chance. Rey did not have to give him a room in her apartment with Finn, but she did. That’s because Rey is a good human being.

He looked at the canvas. He began sketching a flower on the little canvas. Rey liked it when he drew her flowers when they were younger. He remembered why he liked drawing them. They had these elegant curves and so many different colors that are just so beautiful and fascinating. Blending in the colors brought it to life. He looked at his sketch before deciding on the colors. He enjoyed doing pictures where unnatural colors reigned supreme.

This time he chose to do the picture in many different shades of red. The flower itself has slender petals with little speckles coming from the center towards the edge. He smiled a little as he made it come to life. After a few strokes he would back away and take in what he had just done. So far there were no mistakes made, just elegance. He signed his name using a scrip liner brush.

“That was fun,” he said out loud taking another small canvas out to draw more like this. It is how he spent his day, trying to do something different each time. It brought him back to a time when he was younger and still learning all about this world he enjoyed so much. It good just to do something different, or more likely in this case, something familiar. He stared at his work, paint on his hands. He went to the bathroom to wash up. He looked down into the water watching as all the colors from the paint blended as they were washed down the drain.

After washing his hands he realized what time it was. Time for that dreaded meeting. He groaned before turning off the alarm. He came to Rey letting her know it was time to go. It was convenient for Rey to drive him to the meeting since she had a late night study session planned. That would mean he would arrive home to Finn already asleep. That would be fine. After the meetings he generally liked to go out eating before arriving back home and crashing on his bed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to be there?” Rey asked. “Because I can always reschedule.”

“It’s fine,” he said. Her cousin looked at her. “Don’t cancel your plans on my behalf. It’s not the first time I’ve been there alone.”

“You really love self pitying yourself,” she commented with a fond smile. He shrugged walking past her. They drove together to the place that his meeting will be held. “Don’t do drugs.” Kylo rolled his eyes at the poor joke. He walked inside. There are sad people here. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be branded like these people. Yes he is like them, but that does not mean he wants to be them. He walked to the back row, not wanting to be a part of the friendship circle.

Kylo sighed, running a hand over his face. “Is someone sitting here?” He heard a voice ask. He turned around to see Hux holding two muffins in his hand from the coffee shop.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asked glaring at the man. “You didn’t have come here. How did you even know where I would be?”

“I’m a lawyer,” he answered simply sitting beside him. “I am very smart and can easily figure something as simple as this out. So, do you want the muffin or not?”

Kylo took the muffin. He looked at Hux for a second before turning away to focus on the treat. He did not know what to think about him. He found the ginger attractive, but also smug. Maybe Hux thought the same way about him. Kylo bit into the muffin. “Thanks for coming. You didn’t have to,” he said in a low voice. He felt happy he was here. It is nice for someone to be here through this meeting.

“Well, I didn’t want to be alone, did you?” Hux asked looking at him.

Kylo didn’t deserve this kindness. Maybe it was pity more than kindness. It is still nice having someone be here with him. It is in this moment that he decided that he liked spending time with him. He was special. “Thanks.”


	4. Taco Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets his first taste at an amazing taco truck that may or may not be entirely clean. The two also learn a little more about one another.

The meeting lasted a solid hour and fifteen minutes. In that time Hux saw several people break down crying about various things. He found it very interesting. Kylo kept silent throughout most of the meeting, talking only when spoken too. He just listened most of the time to the stories that other people would say. He did not break down crying about his experience with drugs or what it did to them and their families. Hux figured it might be because the man knew what he did and did not need to speak it out loud to random people. 

Hux is happy that the meeting ended without much incident, except for that stupid group hug that he somehow got involved in. The giant man child he decided to support laughed at him and he has a sneaking suspicion that he took a picture. Fantastic. Now he might have blackmail or maybe something to joke about him with. It does not really matter because that fucking bastard is going to do something to mock him with it. Hux will get him back one of these days. Maybe Rey will have some sort of baby pictures of him naked. That would be hilarious. 

When the meeting finally ended Hux was more than relieved. However, Kylo stayed a little later to talk with someone. He assumed a friend of his. The ginger waited patiently for him at the doors until he finally showed up. Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“Who’s your friend?” He asked a playful smirk on his lips. The other man shook his head as he walked out the door. “Not even going to answer me? So temperamental.” 

“Not a friend,” he clarified. “That was just someone I talk to. Are you hungry?” 

“Yes,” he answered. “Where do you want to eat?” Kylo pointed towards a food truck that was just outside the building. Hux looked at him very confused and slightly concerned. 

“The Loco Taco is the best place for an amazing taco,” Kylo said approaching the food truck. Hux is very hesitant about eating at this place. First off the idea of eating out of a truck is less than desirable since there could be all sorts of health code violations. Second is that he is not a fan of Mexican food. He does not know only that it is not his favorite thing in the world. “Do you not like food trucks, Hux?” 

“It’s not that,” he tried to explain but it seemed like Kylo was not going to listen to him. “Are you sure this place is healthy to eat at?” 

“If I haven’t died yet then it is safe,” he smirked walking up to the truck. Hux looked at the menu, studying what all they had. He noticed that the place had two separate menus. One of them was English and the other in Spanish. The next thing that surprised him is that Kylo began speaking Spanish to one of the people. He does not even know Spanish. He watched in complete awe as he ordered food for the two of them. Kylo even laughed. This is the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Not in a million years would he have guessed that he could speak a second language. 

Kylo then paid for the meal and stepped to the side so other people could order. Hux looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “I never knew that you could speak Spanish,” he said. Kylo watched the people as they made their food. “When exactly did you learn?” 

“I ate at this place a lot through school,” he began. “I wanted to speak to the owner instead of having the son translate everything. It’s very useful, especially when buying drugs.” 

“So you’re saying all drug dealers are Mexican?” Hux asked. 

“No,” he turned to face him. “It’s very useful to make meetings in secret when no one can understand what you are saying. Like I said, it can be very useful.” 

Hux did not say anything after that. Instead he waited on the food with Kylo. A woman opened up the door calling for Kylo to come over. He thanked her for the food before motioning for Hux to follow after him. The two sat on the side of the road. Kylo showed him the most stuff taco he has ever seen. “It has pretty much anything you could ever want in a taco,” Kylo says giving Hux his own. The ginger looked at it, a little skeptical, before taking a bite because why not? He is very pleasantly surprised by how good this tasted. It was amazing with all the different spices and flavors. 

He turned a little to see Kylo staring at him wondering if he will like the food. This guy is like a child seeking approval. “It’s good,” he told him. Kylo seemed very impressed as he continued on eating. The two men sat in silence as they ate their tacos. It was honestly very good. Hux could not believe he hated Mexican food before this. Kylo had eaten his taco in three minutes. Hux took his time, making sure it did not get over him. Once he was done eating he looked at Kylo, who was staring at the sky for some bizarre reason. “So, what else do you do after meetings?” 

“Sometimes I like just walk around, view to night life,” he told him. “Ever seen the park when its night? It’s creepy. Let’s go.” He stood up beginning to walk. Hux glared at the man before following after him. He swore this man did not listen to anything and acted completely on impulse. He of course followed after him. Seriously, he did not understand the strange attraction he had towards this man. It is all sorts of odd. This man is nothing but a grown child. 

The two arrived to the park. Hux did think it looked creepy, but it was nice. The lights were all turned on, creating a lovely path way throughout the park. The lights went all through the park and down to the edge of the lake. The benches had some lights around them. This felt very romantic, if it were not for the fact neither of them were attracted to each. Yes. Neither of them thought that the other one had a nice butt. No. That is not what Hux is thinking. All he is thinking is how strange this man is. Kylo seemed to be taking in the night sights all the people walking around with their lovers, the man walking home from a late night working, and the hooker trying to get a customer. 

Kylo found a seat facing the lake. On the body of water were little lanterns that were bright, shining creating nice little ripples along the water. Hux sat beside him looking out to the water. “Any particular reason as to why we are out here?” Hux asked. 

“I like it out here,” Kylo answered him honestly. “You know the night life can be very interesting.” He then turned all his attention to Hux. “Tell me about yourself.”

“What is there to know?” Hux asked staring at the lake. “I live with my ex-boyfriend, own a cat, and am a lawyer at a very successful law firm. There really is not much else to tell about myself.” 

“There’s always more,” Kylo laughed. “Just like I’m not just a simple recovering drug addict that works at a coffee show trying to get his life back on his feet. But, I’m not telling you my life story, you’re telling me your life story.” 

“I am not telling you anything,” Hux say. “Besides, what makes you so interesting? You never outgrew your emo stage from middle, did you?” 

“I never wanted to be in my family’s shadow,” he said. Hux looked at him with a little surprise. “A lot of people thought I was special, unique. A lot of people wanted me to do something better with my life. Now look at me, working in a coffee shop for minimum wage.” 

“Did pressure get to you?” Hux asked. He knew that feeling. He understood the pressure of being the best. His family pushed him to be the best. He was always fighting to one up his brother and sister. He was always trying to prove to everyone that he is the best. Yes, saying that Hux understood pressure would be an understatement. “Is that how your drug addiction started?” 

“Part of the reason,” Kylo answered. 

“My parents had me and my siblings always compete to be the best,” Hux said trying to add his own awkwardness to this scenario. He thought it would be nice if they both had something to share. “I ended up beating both of my siblings in terms of grades. However, I was still not good enough in their eyes.” 

“Was it the whole dating a dude thing?” Kylo asked. “I bet it was.” 

Damn him for hitting the dot. “They are what you call slightly homophobic. Poe seems to think that dating him was sort of like a little rebellion against my family.” A bitter laugh left him. “Jokes on them because I actually have an amazing career.” 

“But still don’t live on your own,” Kylo pointed out. 

“I do sort of owe Poe a lot,” Hux said. “It’s a long story, Ren, so don’t go asking my anything more please.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Kylo smiled. The two sat in silence some more. Neither of them was certain what else to say. “So, do you like bread?” 

Hux began laughing. Yes. This man is certainly interesting. All he knew about him is that he might have suffered a mental break down, got addicted to drugs to help fix that, and works at a coffee shop. He nodded his head. “Yes I like bread.” This began a series of weird conversations. It all ranged from the most pointless topics such as movies and television shows to politics and where Hux worked. It overall was a fun night. Somewhere along the way the two walked to get some ice cream. It was midnight when that happened. Not many people in the parlor, just the two of them and one other person. 

For the next two hours they sat there, talking about random topics. Even when they weren’t talking it felt like they were getting to know one another. To Hux it was learning his breathing patterns or how he interacted with people. It is also a study to how he observes the world. Kylo gets really tense around people, but seems relaxed when around him. The dark haired man also does not seem like the type to be nice to people judging by how he scowls at certain people. 

Kylo also observed Hux. It is clear that he had military style raising by how he carried himself and how he sits and stands perfectly straight. He carried himself proudly. It amazed him that he held his head up very high. Perhaps it is because he felt proud of all his accomplishments. There is also the way he talked with random strangers it sounded strangely powerful. Maybe that is how he is in court. It would be appropriate since he had a strong presence. Just the way he carried himself spoke power. Of course he was raised to be powerful. 

Around two o’clock the two ended up in Hux’s apart. They sat on the couch relaxing as a show played in the background. Kylo’s eyes started drooping as he fell asleep. Hux was leaning against arm of the couch. The two were talking about the show they were watching, Dexter. Kylo mentioned how he knew this one student that had gathered several pints of her own blood and then used it in a painting. Hux had no idea how that related to this show, maybe because the amount of blood in it, but it is interesting. Kylo seemed to hang around interesting people. 

Suddenly Poe cam busting out of his door throwing on his clothes on looking very panicked and worried and tired. The sleep from his eyes has still not vanished yet. However, it seemed like he was ready to go out somewhere. The two watched as he stumbled about the apartment getting dressed. Hux coughed to get his attention. He turned to look at them. Poe brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Yeah, he’s here,” he told someone on the phone. “Rey is very angry. I don’t like her when she’s angry.” 

Hux and Kylo looked at one another, very confused by all of this. It struck Kylo as to why she is calling people at two in the morning. He did not call her after the meeting. He offered his hand up to Poe.

“Give me the phone, I will talk with her,” he said. The man gave him the phone. “Hey, Rey. I’m with Hux. We stayed out late. I’ll just stay here for the night. Sorry I worried you. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Alright. Goodnight.” He passed the phone back to Poe. The other man walked out of the room to talk to her. 

“Huxy, mind if I stay with you?” Kylo asked looking at him. 

“Uh, sure,” Hux stood up. “Let me get you a blanket and pillow for you.” 

“Here I thought I could sleep with General Ginger,” Kylo pretended to whine. Hux did not say anything; instead he just walked to his room. Kylo relaxed against the couch. Suddenly a blanket was thrown over him and a pillow hit his head. “That was unnecessary. Like really, that did not need to happen.” 

“Goodnight, Ren,” Hux said. Kylo removed the blanket in time to see Hux shut his door. 

He sighed getting comfortable on the couch. Once he had settled down he closed his eyes. A soft pressure came over his chest causing his eyes to open. Right in front of his face is an orange cat. The animal seemed very happy to be sitting on top of him. Fuck. Now he can’t move it. This is Hux’s cat. He simply closed his eyes. The animal’s presence is not unwanted. In fact, it felt warm and comfortable. It reminded him of the giant dog his family owned that would always drape itself over him. Yeah. This is really comfortable. Kylo fell asleep easily. 

Hux on the other had been tossing in his bed with restless thoughts. He could not settle into sleep despite the fact that he has to get up early. He will not be focused tomorrow and he knew it. He blames Kylo. It is his entire fault. He is not entirely sure how this guy has gotten into his mind, but he has. Hux groaned standing up. He walked out of his room and spotted Millicent lying on Kylo’s chest. She seemed comfortable. Hux went further to check her out. However, what caught his attention is how peaceful Kylo looked while he was sleeping. 

His hair is all over his face, his even breathing. It made him look almost like a child. To be fair he did act like one so it seemed appropriate. Hux sighed as he went back to his room. Seriously, he needed to get some sleep. This is so ridiculous. He should be asleep. There is also no point in pulling up some paper work because he can’t possibly focus on that. Hux looked at his ceiling trying to make his mind blank. Eventually he did fall asleep. Although it will not be a pleasant night’s sleep. Some sleep is better than no sleep. 

 

The next morning Hux woke up to the smell of something cooking in the apartment. It can’t possibly be Poe since he does not wake up that early. He groaned getting out of bed. He is so tired. He looked at his clock. He had an hour and a half before he has to go to work. The ginger stepped out of his room. To his surprise he saw Kylo cooking. That is something new. His eyes could not be torn away from the man sticking waffles in the toaster and then going back to making eggs. 

“Well, Ren, you are a man of many talents,” Hux smirked. 

Kylo turned around. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” the grown man complained. “Seriously, go back to bed and don’t come out until I call for you.” 

“Uh, no,” he said. “Just give me a damn cup of coffee.” The dark haired man poured his coffee into a mug. He then proceeded to pour a lot of sugar into the drink. Hux glared him. “I regret ever ordering coffee from you.” 

“You won’t ever admit you like it sweet unless it is a total stranger, how weird,” he said. Hux kept the look on his face as he drank the very sweet coffee. Kylo continued cooking the breakfast of champions. The waffles popped up. He put them on a plate and then put the eggs alongside them. He sprinkled a little salt and pepper before giving it to Hux. 

“Thank you,” he said. Poe then came out of his bedroom looking very excited. “Yes that is food you smell.” 

“Bless you, Kylo for making breakfast,” he said taking the frozen waffles and putting the eggs on his own plate. The waffles popped up and he ate them. He took the syrup pouring it over his waffles and eggs. 

“Gross,” Hux grimaced eating at his own meal. They ate their food in silence before Hux finished his coffee. He did not eat that much, barely half of his meal before standing up. “I have to get ready for work.” 

“You didn’t even eat all of your food,” Kylo said looking really offended. 

“He never eats much,” Poe stated like it was a fact. 

“Plus I need to get cleaned and dressed,” Hux said walking into the bathroom. Kylo sighed. 

“You should totally ask him out,” Poe wriggled his eyebrows together. Ren’s mouth dropped open looking at him. “What? You and him kind of complement each other. Dark and red always look hip together.” 

“Please don’t say that,” Kylo said looking mortified. “Please don’t speak again.” 

“Finn likes hearing me speak,” the Dameron defended. “I mean, since we are together. Plus I hang out a lot around your place so you should get used to me.” 

“Did Hux get used to you?” He asked. 

“No,” Poe answered with a shake of his head. “We just ignored one another’s weirdness, like his lack of eating.” 

“And your lack of boundaries,” Kylo added. Poe raised his orange juice before drinking it. The two men sat there silently eating as they heard Hux go about his daily work routine. He ran through the shower quickly, blow drying his hair and going back to his room to get changed. Poe kept looking at Kylo like he should just ask him out or something. This man is just eager to see his ex get into a relationship again for some odd reason. Maybe it is because he is overly friendly or because he is just really weird. 

Hux then came out of his room looking all dressed up as usual. His suit is grey, which is no surprise, along with a white shirt and black tie. Kylo had to admit he looked really good. He kept watching him with such interests. The way this man carried himself is just graceful. Poe might be onto something. Or he might be just as over friendly person that should just mind his own damn business.

It is just not common for Kylo to feel attraction to a person in this way. Normally when he had dated people in the past it was for some goal he hoped to achieve or perhaps the person seemed like they operated at the same level as him. Hux is not like him in the slightest. Unlike him he has his life together. Unlike him Hux seems like he is actually under control of his own future. It is just unfair. Kylo wants to break him. Wants to see how he reacts when his life falls through his fingers. He wants to see what it looks like to see Hux lose control. 

He won’t do that. It would be a crime to destroy something like him. Instead he will watch from a distance as this redheaded man works on his daily routine. 

“You two should totally date,” Poe blurted out. Kylo is going to kill this guy. Even if Finn disapproves of his actions this guy is a loud mouth. 

“Shut up,” Hux said. He seemed like he was done. The man went to get more coffee. Kylo watched him wondering if he should actually ask him out. No. That is just stupid. “Kylo, do you need a ride back home or anything?” 

“Anything,” Ren said. The man rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a ride. I’ll walk home.” 

“See you later then,” he said leaving the apartment. Kylo saw the door shut behind him. Poe looked at him like he was expecting Kylo to run out to him and ask him out. The sad thing is that he is completely right. The man ran outside the place and towards Hux. 

“General Ginger,” he called out. Hux turned around looking very irritated. His eye is even twitching. 

“General Ginger?” Hux asked. “Where the hell did that come from?” 

“Military stance and you’re a ginger,” he answered quickly. “Look, I like you, or at least I think I do. I find you attractive and would like to get know you better. I think this might be mutual. So, do you want to go out some time?” 

It took a moment for Hux to process all this information. It might be because he spoke a little too fast. Kylo knew this was stupid. Screw him for actually listening to Poe Dameron. Now he feels like a fool. Honestly he is pretty damn tired of being the idiot around him. He was about to say that he took it all back. He was about to say that it was a mistake. It was a mistake. Of course someone like Hux would never go for a recovering drug addict with anger issues. 

“Sure,” he said. That is an answer he was not expecting. “How about next Friday?” 

“Yeah,” Kylo said, a bit stunned by all of this. Never would he have thought to hear those words. “Then it’s a date.” 

“It’s a date,” Hux confirmed before walking away. Kylo waited until he was out of eyesight and ear shot before giving silent praise to himself. He smiled so brightly. He is honestly so excited about all of this.

“So, where are you taking him?” Kylo looked up to see a smirking Poe Dameron. He really hated that he is right.


	5. This Date is Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux's first date! It does not go exactly as planned, but the results were good enough.

Rey looked at her cousin with a bit of concern. He had been sitting silently on the couch, staring into space for the last few hours. It bring on some worry since she did not know what brought on this strange moodiness. There is nothing she can do other than watch and hope he come out of the twilight zone. Maybe hitting him with a pan might work. It has worked in the past; however that is now frowned upon in the family since it is considered “too violent”. She then began tossing cheese puffs in his direction. The little round orange things might stain the couch or get all over the floor, but that did not matter since it seemed to be irritating him.

All that mattered is that it seemed to bring her cousin out of his little trance. He even caught one that flew close to his mouth. Then a brilliant thought came to her mind. “Ben,” she called out quietly. Nothing. Maybe again. “Ben Organa-Solo, it is I, your cousin Rey. Are you with us?” He was still not responding. It is time for drastic measures. “I will announce to the world that Kylo Ren is actually the emo child known as Ben Organa-Solo!”

“You will do no such thing,” he deadpanned giving her a glare. “If you do that I will personally make sure you will never graduate from college.”

“You weren’t talking to me so I had to say something that would make you angry enough to speak,” Rey pointed her fingers in a gun fashion. “It worked. But, what are you thinking so hard about?”

“You know Finn is going to kill you for eating those things, right?” Kylo asked trying to change the subject away from him. Rey frowned, scrunching her face in that cute little way just like when he was a kid. He was clearly not going to get out of this easily. “Alright. I am trying to figure out what to do for a date.”

Rey smiled. “Are you going out with Hux?” She asked.

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m going out with him this Friday and I have no idea what to do.”

“Send him down the river,” she joked. “It is truly romantic.”

“I don’t think he’s into romance,” he mumbled. “He’s more of a…serious person. Maybe he might like something more exotic.” He paused thinking of something for a moment. “Actually he might not like that. Sending him down the river might be up his alley.”

Rey shrugged continuing to eat her cheesy puffs. “I’m sure you can think of something. After all, you are Mr. Charming.”

“I can’t help feeling like that is extremely sarcastic,” Ren looked at her with raised eyebrows. The woman continued to stuff her mouth. The door swung open revealing Finn holding some groceries for dinner. Finn might be the answer to his prayers. He is good with cute date ideas. He and Poe seem to go on enough that surely he has some idea as to what Hux would like. “Hey, traitor, got any cute date ideas?”

Finn frowned over at him. “I thought we were over the whole traitor thing. It was one time in middle school, get over it,” Finn complained. “Seriously, I was a kid. And no, I don’t’ have any cute date ideas. Poe and I have only been on two and half dates.”

“How do you have half a date?” Rey asked, clearly very perplexed. The man ignored her. “Not even going into any details. Men are impossible.”

“Date ideas, you children,” Kylo demanded. Finn and Rey looked at each other. The two find it funny sometimes when he calls them children since he acts more like a child more than either of them despite the fact that he is the oldest person living here at the moment.

“Well, this weekend is a test restaurant that our school sets up,” Finn said. “I’ll be cooking there, relatively good prices, and I can guarantee good quality food. Do you object to the idea or do I get the Kylo stamp of approval?”

“Sounds good,” Kylo nodded his head. As long as it was some place that an employee of a coffee shop can handle that would be just fine by him. Hux might also actually like it. The food there would not be a disappointment since Finn will make sure that they get the best quality food. “And you’ll make sure that Hux and I get the best item there, right?”

“Of course,” he assured him. “Besides, if the date goes well and he brags to his rich clients then I might get a job. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“Always about the money,” Rey shook her head. Her attention then turned to the brooding male. “So, do you have anything nice to wear?”

“I have my normal clothes,” he told her. She looked like she was about to throw a fashion magazine at him and explain how to dress up for a date. “They can be nice.”

“You’re nicest outfit in black is your Gomez Adams costume from Halloween two years ago,” his cousin pointed out. “I don’t think Hux wants to go on a date with an Adams family member.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll think of something. But first I’ll give Hux a call letting him know the plans.” He stood up walking to his room to get a little privacy.

Rey looked over to Finn. “This date is going to be a disaster,” Finn told her.

“He’s a Skywalker,” she told him. “And need I remind you he is also part Solo. So it makes a lot more sense.”

“I keep forgetting how weird your family is,” Finn commented. “So, do you agree with me that it will end badly?”

“Totally.”

 

Hux ended the call with Kylo after discussing the date. It seemed like it would be a good place to go since it might make him more comfortable. Besides, what could be the harm? This might provide some sort of entertainment for him. The only thing that worried him is Ren. The man is a very interesting human being that he will never admit that he is growing quite found of him. There is a passion about him that he cannot wait to see.

Bet he would be great in bed, Hux thought. He paused. That weird little thing came from nowhere. Clearly he is thinking way more with his lower regions than his head.

He won’t lie to himself; he is interested as to what the date will offer. More like he is curious on how it could be a disaster. Which it most likely will be a much bigger disaster than anything else. He texted Phasma to see if she might want to eat lunch with him so she could help him get prepared for the date. He hadn’t dated in awhile so it is a little awkward for him. He honest input about it would be very helpful.

After sending the message a woman with grey hair and a black suit walked into his office. “Mr. Snoke wishes to speak to you,” she told him.

“Inform him I will be there shortly,” he told her gather up his papers. “I need to get the case files.”

She nodded her head leaving him in his office. He groaned rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Clearly he will not be have lunch with Phasma since Snoke asked to see the case files. That is the only reason as to why he called for him. He stood up making his way to office. He had worked with him for year now, so he should be used to everything. However, it still intimidated him to be so close to a man with so much power. He had experience which meant a hell of a lot more than being the top of his class.

He walked down to the office expecting the man to be ready for him. Hux opened the door to see the man on the phone. That is a sign to keep silent and wait his turn. He was talking about a client on the phone. Hux sat down pulling out the case files. After a few minutes the man hung up the phone putting his attention on Hux. Those eyes had seen some shit. The man had done many good and terrible things. Since he was a young law student he had always wanted to work alongside this man. He had always wanted to be him.

His parents were even thrilled when he started working with this man, despite the fact that they sort of severed communication between them. It is a proud moment when their son is working with one of the world’s most powerful lawyers.

“Isaac, how is the case?” He asked, disturbing him from his thoughts. He looked up.

“Very good,” he informed him handing him the folder. “I firmly believe it will be a non-guilty verdict. With the amount of evidence it is hard to determine precisely where our client was the time of the murder. I’ve also determined a list of possible suspects that will also get out client off on the charges.”

He nodded his head in approval looking through the files. “Much better than the police,” he commented. “Keep this us. The trial is a month away and we must have all possible questions answered. The last thing we need is flawed evidence.”

“I assure you, sir, that it will not happen,” Hux told him confidently. He’s worked here a number of years and he has not once let the man down. Hux is pretty certain that he will someday be made a partner of the firm. That would be a dream comes true. “If there is anything else you need from me do let me know.

“What is the rush?” Snoke asked. “I was hoping we could have lunch to discuss your position here at the firm.” Hux froze. He knew this was good sign. It meant that he is one step closer to being his partner.

“Certainly, sir,” he said. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I heard there is a nice little coffee shop nearby,” he mentioned standing up. “I hear very good things from the place. I believe it’s called Resist-Us Coffee and Café.”

“What is the rush?” Snoke asked. “I was hoping we could have lunch to discuss your position here at the firm.” Hux froze. He knew this was a good sign. It meant that he is one step closer to being a partner at the firm.

Hux internally groaned. That is where Kylo works. Fuck. He hoped that he is not working today because that would be a disaster. The last thing he needed is for Snoke to see the people that he is going to date. It is hard for him to admit he knows Phasma considering how controversial a lot of people find her. Snoke seemed to like her though. However, Kylo was a recovering drug addicted with a lot of personality disorders. That can cause a lot of different issues.

Grudgingly he agreed to the place, although he did not want to go because the chances seeing Ren there are extremely high. The two took a private car there. They walked into the place; they were greeted by a perky girl with brown hair. That is certainly a nice change from the emo bastard he will be seeing this Friday. He then spotted Kylo at the front counter taking care of orders. At least he was talking to anyone, just preparing their orders. It did not take long for Ren to notice him. The second he spotted him the man turned away.

It was almost like he was…nervous? It seemed like a side he had never seen of Kylo before. Traditionally when he came here the man would be leaning over the counter attempting to flirt with that cocky smile of his. Now it is like he did not exist and is instead just treated like some costumer that he wants to see get lost. It was odd. He did not like it. The only positive thing about this reaction is that he will not have to explain his personal relationships that involve the cute dark haired barista that happens to be recovering from a drug addiction.

Hux informed his boss that he will order for them since he knew what was good in little shop. He left out the detail on how he and Phasma frequented here. He walked up to the counter. Kylo took the girls place looking at him with a serious look. “I don’t like the guy,” he said with a bit of a smirk. There he was. “He’s too old for you.”

“He’s my boss,” Hux told him through gritted teeth. “Can’t you act normal?”

“What’s the fun in being normal?” Kylo asked. “Anyways, so I was thinking that after dinner we could go see a movie. There is a tiny theater near the place showing old movie. I think they’re showing Casablanca.”

“That is one of my favorite movies,” he allowed that little bit of information to him. “Now, can I get some food? I just want two of your specials please and two black coffees.”

“One black coffee and one coffee with like ten sugars, got it,” Ren smirked turning around to get everything together. Hux rolled his eyes.

Kylo then brought up the food to him with. Hux walked back to the table. He noticed some written on his coffee cup. It was a little note saying how excited he is for this Friday night. That dork, Hux thought. He made sure to keep the little sentiment hidden. Hux was not entirely sure how Mr. Snoke would react to something so…sweet? Hux is not certainly how to define it as, just that it was completely dorky. It is completely him.

He tried to focus on the lunch with his boss as best as he could while sneaking little glances back over to Kylo. He will be seeing him very shortly after all.

 

Friday came a lot quicker than either of the men was anticipating. Kylo had tried pulling up his hair so that it did not hang all over his face. Eventually he felt like it settled into something that seemed a little decent. He also found some clothing that seemed nice to wear that did not have holes in them or look like a Halloween costume. Searching for this outfit made his room a mess, but that is good sacrifice as long as he looked good for Hux in the end he decided on wearing black pants, a pair of dress shoes he did not knoew he owned, and white button up shirt.

“You actually look nice,” Rey commented.

“Don’t I always look good?” Kylo asked. Rey rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you later.” Kylo then left his apartment to pick up Hux. He has never been so excited for a date before. Normally people irritated him, but not Hux. The ginger is very interesting. There was an air about him that just called to Kylo. Hopefully everything will go according to plan so he won’t look like an idiot. It would be a nice change for once.

He knocked on the door. Kylo held his breath when he saw Hux opening the door. He wore a red shirt that was button down that surprisingly looked good on him for having red hair. Over op of this shirt was a black jacket and matching pants. Kylo was very surprised by how well the red looked on him. Damn. Why did he have to look so nice? He put his own outfit to shame.

“I’m shocked,” Hux said. “You actually look like a put together person.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kylo responded very sarcastically. “You don’t look half bad either.” He looked him over biting his lip a little. He quickly look him in the eyes noticing a little blush. “So, are you ready to go?”

Hux nodded his head coming out of his apartment. “Yeah,” he said. “Should be fun.”

 

He knocked on the door. Hux opened the door. He looked very nice with a red shirt, black pants and jacket. He looked very nice. Even despite his red hair the dark red of his shirt actually looked very nice. Damn why did he have to look so nice?

“I’m shocked,” Hux said. “You actually look like a put together person.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kylo said very sarcastically. “You don’t look half bad either. So, are you ready to go?”

 

The two stumbled into the shared apart that Kylo shared with Fin and Rey. Hux was in a very bitter mood. His clothes were wet from a fire extinguisher, thanks to a certain chef. Ren knew it was going to be a disaster, but he never knew this was going to happen. The dark haired man looked over at his date to see him looking down at his clothes. The only thing that was dry was his jacket; however it was burnt on the sleeves.

“My clothes are ruined,” he huffed. Kylo tried to stay calm. All this rage was flowing through him. Everything was ruined. He made a fool of himself and Hux. This night cannot possibly get worse. Suddenly a laugh erupted from Hux. “Fuck,” he continued to laugh. “This is exactly as I pictured it.” Maybe they both thought it would be a disaster. That is a comforting thought.

“Sorry about the jacket,” Kylo said. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You can’t afford it,” he sighed looking a little sadly at the fabric. “But I think you can make it by getting me some dry clothes.”

“Will some chocolate ice cream make it up as well?” Kylo inquired.

“That sounds really good,” he told him.

Rey then came out from her room on the phone with Finn. Oh clearly he is upset he ruined the date as well. It was clear she was on a conference call with him because it seemed like she was listening to Poe. “You aren’t going to sue them, are you?” She asked with a worried expression on her face.

Hux sighed rolling his eyes. “No, I won’t,” he told her.

“I’ll go get you those dry clothes,” Kylo told him walking away. Hux looked at Rey with an annoyed expression.

“Was the date really that bad?” Rey asked.

 

_Memories quickly flashed in his mind of the date. Everything was fine. They arrived at the place with their reservations intact. Kylo was trying to figure out if he had a first name since he clearly only went by Hux thanks to a number of people he had met. Hux had told him that only two other people knew his real name: Phasma and Poe. He could see Kylo thinking about possible ways to interrogate Poe to try and get information._

_“So, is your first name weird or something?” Kylo asked._

_“It’s a very common first name,” he responded. “But you have to find out on your own.”_

_“Not fair,” he whined. Hux smiled._

_After his little pouting he turned his attention to the menu trying to decide what sounded good. A steak would be good and there is no way in hell that it could possibly be screwed up. He ordered a New York strip cooked to a medium-rare. Hux orders something similar only telling them to cook it as rare as they will allow. He smiled over to Kylo after ordering telling him that, “It always tastes better with blood in it.” There will be no arguments there. If he liked blood, then so be it._

_Kylo then tried to get some conversation started between them to talk about random topics. Kylo insisted that he tell him all about the legal world and how he became a lawyer. He explained that it is just not as simple as he makes it sound. He really did not want to talk about work while on a date or go into a big explanation on how it was his father’s decision for him to get a law degree. Not that he hated his career choice because it was interesting working alongside with Snoke, just that there are much more interesting topics to discuss._

_Instead he just told him about his school life and how he got the job. Surprisingly enough Ren seemed interested in everything he told him. There were no hints of boredom. That is certainly a surprising turn of events. It was nice that someone just wanted to hear about him._

_Soon their food came to them on the table. The steaks came with a side of fries that were seasoned. It was amazing. Everything was cooked to perfect. Kylo’s wish came true. It seemed like everything good for once in his life. Amen!_

_They waited for their desert. Now at this moment things began to go downhill. It was a young man walking in front of them to prepare a baked Alaska to show off their fancy skills. Well, somehow the blow torch he was using malfunctioned which led to Hux’s jacket catching on fire. People everything started panicking, but Hux had a calm mind and took it off quickly. Finn, who did not get the memo everything was fine, busted out of the doors and sprayed all over the two men. When he saw what he had done a look of mortified panic arose._

_Hux was very angry, borderline furious. He walked out into the chilly night, wet from the fire extinguisher. Kylo was not far behind. “Let’s… Let’s go back to my place,” he sighed. Clearly disappointed in how bad the date had become. He smiled a little. “You have to admit it is funny.” Hux huffed in response._

 

“We’re going to get changed and eat chocolate ice cream,” Hux said. “It could have been worse. I’m actually having a great time.”

“Okay, it’s hard to tell if that is sarcasm or not,” she told him honestly.

Kylo then came out in a different outfit along with a change of clothes in his hands for Hux. He passed them to the ginger. He took them then stomped off to the bathroom. Rey decided to leave them alone for the rest of their date. Ren began looking for a movie to watch. One he found one he went to grab that chocolate ice cream he promised. Hux then came out, but there was something off about him. He looked so small in his clothes. Hux might be only two inches shorter than him, but it was the body structure that was throwing him off. He looked so small that it was adorable.

“You’re so tiny,” he blurted out trying to hold back a laugh. “Like, in your suit you look like you have some muscles, but wow. You’re like a noodle.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hux huffed sitting on the couch. “It’s not my fault I inherited my mother’s tiny structure.” Kylo openly let out a laugh taking his seat beside his date. He watched the man put some into each bowl. Kylo started the movie. “The date was a disaster.” He watched the other man look down a little in shame. “But it was fun, not going to lie.”

“Even thought your jacket is ruined beyond repair and your clothes need a serious cleaning?” Kylo asked.

“Yes to all of that,” Hux sighed. He looked down at his bowl of ice cream. “I do look forward to any future date though.”

Kylo seemed to panic a little trying to process as to what he just heard. It was true he just said future dates, but he never thought that he would hear those words. That means there will be more chances to impress him. That means they will see each other more and more. Even though the date was a failure it was just so amazing. “You mean that?” Kylo asked completely uncertain on how to react.

“Yes, I mean that,” Hux said eating another bite of ice cream. Kylo smiled eating his little bowl in peace. This man is like a teenager with the worst crush possible. It is really cute to see this side of him. Hux cannot believe he agreed to another date. Well, at least he can be guaranteed that his time with the dark haired man will never be boring.


	6. The Waffle House Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is that Waffle House chapter! Hux and Kylo growing closer.

It was pouring down the rain after the meeting. Kylo and Hux were looking outside with such dread. Neither man brought an umbrella or a heavy enough jacket to keep each other dry. Also their usual taco truck was not present. So there goes their after meeting dinner. The man looked at the ginger with a grim expression. There was a question on the tip of his tongue wondering what exactly they should do. Hux was thinking the same thing. 

“We have no taco truck,” he sighed. 

“No duh, Sherlock,” Hux snapped back. Kylo raised his hands all defensively. “Sorry. I just can’t believe that it is raining. They weren’t calling for it.” 

Kylo looked around the corner of the building. He spotted a nice little place where they could stay in for as long as they like and get something to eat. “Are you prepared to get a little wet?” 

“No,” he looked at him very worried. 

“Too bad, Huxy,” Kylo said. He grabbed his hand to dash off into the rain. Hug rain drops got the two soaking wet very quickly. However they managed to get into the building that Kylo has deemed a safe place for the two of them. Hux had water dripping off his hair. The man was not very happy. He then took in the sight of the destination.

The place was old, run down, but still looked like it was kept in good condition for the customers. The colors were muted from years of use so it appeared that both the red and the cream colors were all bland. The counted area looked chrome. The lights were dim, and a few of the bulbs were missing. Hux tries to think back at his experiences to diners. There are none. He has never eaten at a… What was this place again? He saw the log. Right. He has never eaten at a Waffle House. Why the hell did Kylo drag him to this dump? 

“You look like an angry cat,” Kylo laughed. Hux stared at him. “Fine. Let’s sit in the back. We’ll order some waffles and coffee. It’ll make you feel better.” 

The two men walked to the back. A young waitress approached them giving them some menus. Hux was looking at the counter. It was so old looking. He did not even think places like this existed. Okay. He knew they existed, but he has never been to some place like this. The coffee shop is the closest thing he has been to and even that is remotely like this. He then looked at the cheesy menu. Hux heard Kylo talking to the waitress about bringing them some coffee and chocolate milk. 

“Are you sure you aren’t a child?” He asked. 

“It’s good for you,” Kylo defended. “Besides, we are stuck here for awhile until the rain clears off.” 

“This is so ridiculous,” Hux said. He looked at Kylo. “So then, what do we do?” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ordering chocolate chip waffles,” he said looking down at the menu. “Also some toast and eggs. What do you want?” 

“Just coffee,” he told him. 

Kylo rolled his eyes. The waitress came back with two cups of coffee and chocolate milk for the other man. Ren looked up at her to place their order. Hux was too occupied with mixing his coffee just right to pay any attention to what he was saying. The woman walked away to put in their order. The dark haired man looked over to his boyfriend. Hux continued to give him a hard stare. 

“My dad used to bring me here a lot when I was a kid,” Kylo told him. Hux looked a little surprised. “It was always a happy time. Might be one of the few good memories I have of him.” 

“What was your family like?” Hux asked. 

“Interesting,” he told him. “My mom and uncle were separated at birth. They found each other nineteen years later. My mom and dad met around that same time. A few years later they had me, the family screw up.” 

“You’re not a family screw up,” Hux comforted him. “I know some family screw ups. I defend them on a regular basis.” 

“Right, forgot that,” he laughed. 

“What about Rey? Where does she fit into this family?” 

“My uncle was in a committed relationship for a long time with this woman. They had Rey, but the woman died during child birth. Rey is very close to him.” 

“I would imagine so,” Hux agreed. More silence came between them. 

“What about your family?” Kylo asked. “Tell me a little.” 

Where do I begin, Hux thought. “I am the youngest child of my family,” he began. “I have two siblings. An older sister and brother. Both of them are married with children. There is not much more to say about me.” 

“Yes there is,” he smiled. “So, what else can you tell me about your family?” 

“Nothing,” he answered. “There is literally nothing remotely interesting about my family. Other than most of us are lawyers or business majors.” 

“Such a boring family,” Kylo exclaimed. 

Food suddenly came in front of them. There were the eggs Kylo had ordered along with a two huge chocolate chip waffles. One was places in front of Hux. The waitress left a bottle of syrup and whipped cream. Hux looked down at the plate in a little surprise. “You ordered two waffles, didn’t you?” Isaac asked. 

“Damn it, Hux, you gotta eat at least one Waffle House waffle because they are amazing,” he told him honestly. 

“If it will satisfy you, then I will eat it,” he told him taking a knife and fork. Kylo put a little whipped cream on the top of it. The ginger looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He took a bite into it. The waffle was not that bad. Not bad at all. “You did well, Ren.” 

He got a cheeky smile in return. The two ate in silence, enjoying the sound of rain while also loving the coffee. It was warm. When they were done eating the two simply talked about all sorts of subjects. It ranged from upcoming trials to what they should do for another date. Hours passed as they spent their time in that tiny in the booth. It was most likely midnight by time the rain had slowed down before they left. 

Kylo walked Isaac home. It was late and Kylo really did not want to explain to Rey as to why he was out so damn late again. Hux surprisingly offered for him to stay. The two had arranged themselves on the bed where they were not exactly snuggling, but were comfortable being in each other’s personal space. It was nice. Hux had decided that it was nice spending time like this with Kylo. Hearing him breathing and then seeing how calm and relaxed he truly can be is amazing. Maybe they would have to go to Waffle House more often. 

 

Hux was looking over some paperwork as the rain poured. He sat in the booth towards the back of the Waffle House waiting for Kylo to come. They had agreed to meet here since it had passed a few weeks since they last visited. It was always a pleasant visit. He drank his coffee peacefully. He then saw the man of the hour walk inside the building looking very wet. He had forgotten his umbrella yet again. 

He approached the table looking very irritated. Hux smiled mixing up the sugar in his coffee. “You always seem to forget your umbrella,” Isaac commented. 

“Shut up,” he took a seat in front of him. “Did you place our usual order in yet?” 

“Yup,” he answered. He began to gather the papers up and put them away. 

“What were you working on?” Kylo asked taking off his jacket to attempt to stay dry. It did not exactly work out. 

“A murder case,” Hux answered simply. “Just looking through all sorts of alibis and possible outcomes to the various situations.” 

Kylo nodded his head. “Sounds boring as fuck,” he told him truthfully. 

“At least it is a full paying job,” he quipped back. “Better than surviving off on tips from the coffee shop.” 

“Being a barista is an art form,” Ren defended. The waitress brought their food up to them. In the few weeks they have been coming here they have gotten their order down. Hux will admit he liked coming here, especially on rainy days. It was always nice and the people working here were friendly. They even knew how he liked his eggs. Overall it has become their destination for when they want decent coffee and a cheap dinner. Kylo looked over at him. 

“How was work?” Kylo asked beginning to add a little sugar into his coffee. 

“Like I said, working on a murder trial,” Hux reaffirmed what he just said. “Now, why are you late?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was working late?” He asked. 

“No,” Isaac answered truthfully. 

“I was working late,” Kylo announced. “Gotta earn the big bucks to take you out on dates.” 

“I’ve been paying for the waffles more than you,” Hux complained. Kylo shrugged. “Then you can pay for tonight then if you’re rolling in the dough.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Kylo smiled. 

The food was then set up in front of them. They ate while discussing their days and little things. Kylo looked out of the window, thinking about how nice this is. It was simple, but it was their tradition. He did not want to let this tradition fade. It was pleasant just to be sitting here with Hux talking about each other’s day. 

After eating the rain had faded away. Kylo went to pay at the front counter. Hux was putting away his papers in the briefcase. He then approached the man taking out an umbrella that Kylo had not seen before. The dark haired man gave him a look. Hux simply smiled as he walked outside. It was still drizzling, but not hard like it was before. He opened it up while he waited for Kylo. The other man came out. Hux offered part of the space underneath to Kylo. They began walking back to the apartment. 

“Are you going to stay the night with me?” Hux asked. 

“Only if you want me to,” Kylo answered. 

Hux laughed a little. “Even if I said no you will come up with some complicated reason as to why you want to stay in my bed.” 

“And they always work,” Ren smiled. “So theoretically no matter what you say I will find a way to stay with you.” 

“Only because you’re a stubborn man,” he sighed. 

Kylo kissed his head quickly before acting like he did nothing. The other man ignored it. It is just his simple little actions that he did just to irritate the hell out of him. Tough luck for him because he is starting to like it. Not that he will ever get used to it, but he liked the little actions. There is something nice about being wanted for once. When they arrived back to the apartment they heard something inside. They saw that it was Poe watching a game show with Finn and Rey. The two men looked at each other like they were completely done for. 

“Wheel of Fortune? Really?” Kylo asked. 

“Actually we are watching Jeopardy,” Poe clarified. “So far, Rey has been kicking our asses. We have decided that she should totally sign up for it.” 

“You’re making all this ruckus just for Jeopardy,” Hux stated looking completely done for. He then froze a little as he thought back to his relationship with Poe in the past. “Never mind. This is completely like you.” 

“The best part is that I have two people that are actually interested in this,” Poe cheered. “You were always good at answering the questions, but never got really into it.” 

“It’s not a sports game,” Hux exclaimed. “Anyways, I don’t want to be dealing with your weirdness. I’m going to bed.” 

Kylo followed after him. He watched Isaac change into some loose fitting clothing. Before he lay on the bed he put aside his briefcase. He had to make sure that he could work on them as he fell asleep. There was a big trial that would be going on very soon and he had to be prepared. Kylo was already in the bed with his head resting on the pillow. He looked at Hux with a tired expression. His hair was all over his face from being wet. It looked ridiculous. 

Hux joined him in bed. Kylo scooted closer to him, leaning his head against his chest. Isaac swatted at his head. He did not move. He sighed deciding to simply let him rest. It was not long until Kylo Ren had fallen asleep. Hux looked at him. It was weird that they were together like this. In fact their relationship did not exactly make sense considering everything socially acceptable. Isaac could have done worse. He ran a hand through Kylo’s hair as he continued to go through papers. 

Although nothing about their relationship is exactly normal there is comfort in being wanted. Stupid stuff like the Waffle House tradition they somehow decided to start up. It was nice during rainy days or when they wanted some breakfast food for dinner. It is simply pleasant to have these weird little traditions. It is just like Poe and his game shows. It is a part of who he is. This is a part of who Kylo and Hux are. Their relationship might not make sense to anyone looking from the outside, but at least they are happy.


	7. Courtroom Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is in court defending a big name client. Kylo watches in amazement as he wins over the people. As a reward he gives him something amazing!

Hux feels fully confident in his choice of words. Everything lined up with what he is saying to his client. Everything is just perfect like always. The only thing that worried him is that the other person, the one they are not defending, has a good team of lawyers as well. No need to worry. Hux has done this hundreds of times and is no stranger to it. Snoke would be present, watching him. This will go over without a single problem. 

Actually the only problem is the dark haired man that has been spending his every waking moment with him. It has been roughly two and half weeks since the two started dating. Not much has changed. The only thing he found irritating is that the man seemed to be sticking to him like glue. Not that he was complaining, but yeah, he was complaining. He had work to do and this guy wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone. The only positive thing is that he would fall asleep while he was working. He had to admit that when he was asleep it made him look the best. He just seemed so at peace with the world. 

Now as the trial was quickly approached. Hux had to work late hours to ensure that everything was in perfect condition. Kylo watched him as he gathered up his papers. “Can I come to the trial?” He asked suddenly. Hux turned around to look at him. He was very shocked. 

“Why?” He asked. “Does not really seem like your sort of scene.” 

“I’ve been in and out of courtrooms my entire life,” Ren said. “Besides, I want to see you in action. All I really see is you doing paper work.” 

“That’s ninety percent of my job,” he clarified. “Besides, the evidence will speak for itself.” 

“I bet you give fantastic speeches,” Ren said. Hux just glared at him a little before sighing. There really is no arguing with this man-child. 

“If you really want to come then dress properly,” Hux insisted. 

Kylo smiled before standing up. He had fucking won. Hux had to admit the time he has spent with Ren has been very interesting. “I might have a suit that fits me,” he mentioned stretching a little. “Want me to bring my last season Prada shoes?” 

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked. 

“You don’t get that reference?” Kylo was very confused. 

“No idea why you said that,” he told him truthfully.

“After this trial we are totally going to watch Legally Blonde,” Kylo told him. “How have you not seen it? You were a law student!” 

“I just haven’t,” Hux told him with a very irritated look. “I actually have zero interest in that movie.” 

“Lucky for you I own it,” he laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck.” He gave Hux a kiss on the cheek before leaving. A little blush came on his face. He watched the other man leave the apartment. He sighed looking over his work. Lately Kylo has been doing little signs of affection. At first it was annoying, still is, but now it is actually truly sweet. He feels special when the man does stupid little acts. It just feels weird when having such stupid little actions done to him. He might get used to it. No. He dated Poe. He will never get used to these signs of affection. 

He went on with finishing all the details. Once he was done he decided to work on finding the right suit. Appearance is everything. If he showed up at a courtroom wearing anything less than pristine it could result in losing a case. His father always taught him that looking intimidating is just as important as facts. Poe came into his room with Millicent in his arms, petting the cat gently. 

“Are you nervous about the big case?” Poe asked. 

“Does it look like I’m nervous?” Hux asked laying down a tie. “Do you like the purple or red?”

“Go with the dark red,” Poe suggested. Hux put the purple tie away. “How are things with you and Kylo?”

“Good,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be going to bed? I do have a trial tomorrow.” 

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” 

“No you don’t,” he said with a roll of his eyes. Poe waved walking out of the room. Hux set everything up. The trial will be just fine. Everything will go as planned. It will be a non-guilty verdict leaving Mr. Snoke very impressed. The only thing he was nervous about is that Ren will be there. He sighed. Well, maybe it will be a good luck charm. Hux got ready for bed. After flopping on the bed he fell asleep very quickly. It is hard to believe considering he felt so excited about it. That excitement will return when he wakes up. A good night’s rest is very important for winning cases. 

The next morning Hux walked up to the courtroom steps, avoiding the media attention it got. Not only was it a big client they were defending, but the fact that his law firm was participating in this trial made it even bigger than originally thought. Upon arriving inside the building he saw his boss talking amongst the media people. He must be boosting him up on a higher ego and boasting on how Isaac Hux is one of the best lawyers he has. It is a nice thought, being talked about in a positive light. It is then he spotted a dark haired man with his hair pulled up in a bun in a nice looking suit. Where he got it, Hux will never know.

The one thing he noticed is that the man was looking down to his phone. He looked up from his phone giving Hux a smile. “Isaac Hux, huh,” he said approaching the ginger. Oh great. He discovered his name. “I will admit that I never pictured you as an Isaac though.”

“Brendol the second was already taken,” Hux said. “I’ll see you after the trial. I need to set up and discuss some final details with my client.” 

“The man accused of murdering his wife,” Kylo confirmed. “I’ve been keeping up with the trial. He didn’t do it.” 

“I know that,” Hux sighed. “My job is to prove he is innocent. Plus there is a bunch of other people that could have murdered her.” He looked around making sure no one was looking at them. No. They all had their attention on Snoke. He kissed his cheek before blushing. “See you after the trial.” The ginger walked away. Kylo smiled as he made his way into the courtroom. 

Kylo took his seat towards the back. There is no reason for him to be up front. He might make Hux nervous. He took out his phone to watch the media coverage. The dark haired man had his headphones in. Images of the previous trials along with the people that are involved. Something then caught his attention that truly stood out. Kylo did not know which law firm Hux worked for, but he recognized the person speaking on behalf of him. Snoke. He had lunch with him not long ago, but did not exactly recognize him at the time. Too busy flirting with the cute ginger. He knows that man runs First Order law firm. That man also happens to be running for political office and hates his mother. He then looked at the corner of his eye noticing that Snoke sat a few seats away from him. 

Fuck. He hoped that he did not recognize him. Kylo might not be very well known in the media world, but he sure as sure as hell has a reputation. Especially as a child he was very well known as being bit of wild thing. Once he turned twelve he sort of dropped out of media attention. Now, here he is, in a courtroom waiting to watch his boyfriend make a big show of everything to prove someone’s innocence while he is just attempting to get his life back together. So far he is doing an okay job. However, he just really did not want to be recognized by one of enemies of his mother. 

Finally the trial began. Hux walked out there with such confidence, such power. Kylo was actually very impressed. It was not until he actually began to speak that it was seen that he had true power. The passion in his eyes was truly remarkable. Kylo could only see Hux for how amazing he truly is. 

“Does it not seem possible that my client would be in two places at the same time?” Hux asked looking at the jury and then to the crowd. He paused briefly before bringing up a new set of evidence. “Mr. Wilson, at the time of the murder, was in another state with several witnesses vouching for his appearance, many of whom have grudges on the man. But if he did commit the murder clearly he has master teleportation. Of course his evidence would be scattered over the body since that it is his wife! He arrived at his home with a present for her, only to find her lifeless body in the bedroom. That would cause any man to drop everything and run to his wife’s aid. Is that not a reaction any sane person would have?” He paused again looking at the people around him. “I thought so.”

He walked back over to his client whispering something over to him. Kylo was just too enthralled about how brilliant he was. Every word he spoke sounded like he had been speaking like this his entire life. It was also amazing to see how tall he stood. Hux is like a rock star in the lawyer world. Fuck. This guy is just truly amazing. Kylo didn’t deserve someone like him. He didn’t to even call him his boyfriend and they have been going out for a month now. It is people that intimidate him a little. He wondered if Hux would get tired of him. 

It’s’ not like he is exactly stable in the mind or has a sturdy job. He is a recovering drug addict that lives with his cousin and her friend and works in a coffee shop. He just doesn’t have it together like Hux does. This man, this beautiful ginger man just has it all. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Snoke. The man seemed very interested in Hux. Kylo made a mental note to ask him more about his career at the First Order law firm. 

After a few hours the jury was sent to the back to make their decision. It was either send an innocent man to jail or allow him to walk free. Kylo stayed where he was when he saw Snoke going towards Hux. He will just see his boyfriend when the jury comes back, however long that might be. Maybe he should just go home. But he wouldn’t want to leave Hux for when the verdict is announced. He wanted to see his crowning achievement. For now he would be patient, no matter how annoying that might be. 

Kylo ultimately decided to leave since he really did not like being here. He sent Hux a text telling him to meet him later. Hux seemed a lot more interested in discussing this case with Snoke and his client right now. He left the courthouse taking out his hair. Kylo did not deserve to be seeing someone like Hux. There is no way he could actually make Hux happy. When he arrived home he went straight to his bed flopping onto it. Ren looked at his art pieces he had recently painted. He closed his eyes wanting to get some sleep. He missed Hux. He hated to admit that he likes falling asleep with the other man working on his cases. 

 

When he opened his eyes his phone was ringing that stupid tone that Rey had set it to for Hux. He picked it up. “Hey, how did the trial go?” He asked. He noticed that it was night out. Wow. The jury must have been in there for a long time, or he must have been doing some other business. 

“I won,” he could hear the smirk in the way he spoke. “So, where do you want to meet up? I feel like celebrating.” 

Kylo smiled. “Your place,” he said. “I’ll meet you there.”

“See you then,” Hux hung up the phone. Kylo threw on some different clothes. He went out to visit Hux. When he arrived to the apartment he took a breath before knocking on the door. Hux opened up. The ginger actually seemed in a very good mood. He smelled of alcohol. That might be the reason why he seemed so different than he normally did. He also noticed that Poe was not there. Right. He and Finn were going out on a date. Hux suddenly brought him into a hug. Kylo could like this, but he did not like this. It felt weird coming from the lawyer. 

“Fuck I’m good,” Hux sighed. “I might make partner someday very soon.” 

“Very good,” Kylo said running a hand through his hair. He looked at the ginger. Fuck he was so cute. He still could not believe that he is seeing this man. “So, what do you want to do to celebrate?”  
Hux brought him close to his ear. “I want to fuck,” he told him in a whisper. 

Kylo blushed a little not expecting that from him. However, he did have an even better idea in mind. He grabbed Hux’s face pressing their lips together. The two began to feverishly kiss. Kylo’s tongue ran across Hux’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth willing allowing the other man’s tongue to enter. Somehow the two ended up on the couch, still kissing very violently with a mashing of teeth. The two broke away for air. Kylo looked at the bright pink of Hux’s cheeks. His own must be a little darker than his. 

Sure Kylo was no virgin, but at the same time he is not exactly the most experienced when it came to sex. However, he sure can give one hell of a blowjob. He planned to give Hux exactly that: the best goddamn blowjob he will have ever experienced. The dark haired man let go of Hux and went down on the ground. Hux looked at him a little bit curious as to what he was planning. Kylo released the fly of his pants. Hux was already partially hard. He removed the underwear to free his cock. 

The man leaned down kissing the tip of the cock. Hux moaned a little. Kylo kissed it a few times before engulfing it into his mouth. Isaac’s head fell back on the couch enjoying the sensation of Ren’s mouth around his cock. His hands reached over to tangle his hands into those long beautiful locks. Kylo’s tongue ran over the head and slit of his penis. Kylo was very pleased that he was getting such good reactions. Hux looked down at Kylo; his mouth was agape, trying to think of something clever to say. Clearly the combination of arousal and the alcohol is causing him some trouble to think of something. 

“Fuck, where did you learn to suck cock like a pro?” He breathed out. “It’s like your mouth was designed for it.” 

Kylo licked a long strip up to the tip giving a little pop noise. “I have many talents,” he said. “Giving amazing blowjobs is just one of them.” He went back to his job at hand taking Hux in as far he can take him. The ginger over him seemed to love all of this attention he was getting. Kylo used on hand to message Hux’s balls. The hands in his hair tightened up a little at the new sensation. If Hux was this sensitive during something so simple then he wondered what it would be like to have sex with him. 

That would have to come at a later time. Of course, he just wanted to focus on pleasuring the ginger. Kylo took his time bobbing his head, licking all over the shaft. He looked up to lock eyes on Hux. He looked like a mess. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth gaped open as he panted. Fuck he really wanted to screw him, but this is too much fun now. 

Hux suddenly came with a loud cry holding onto the black locks tightly. Kylo swallowed the bitter substances. He cleaned the man up a little before putting the now softening cock away. Hux seemed like he was in a very good mood. He sat beside Hux kissing him gently. “Is that a good way to celebrate your case?” Kylo asked with a little smirk playing on his face. 

“Yes,” Isaac agreed. “Seriously, where did you learn to suck a cock that good?” 

“Like I said, it is a talent,” he laughed. “Are you a little drunk?” 

“Just a little,” Hux said leaning his head against him. “Why did you leave? I was hoping you would wait for me.” 

Kylo thought about for a little. He wanted to tell him that it did not feel right being there or that he did not want to get in the way. It just did not feel right being with Hux even though he actually liked being around him and just being with him in general. He just did not know how to go about everything. All of this just drove him crazy even though he should just accept that being with Hux is normal. 

“I got bored,” he lied smoothly. Lying is a skill someone picks up when one is addicted to all sorts of drugs. “So, want me to order some pizza? We can open a few more drinks and watch Game of Thrones.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” he said the show started. Kylo ordered the pizza. He enjoyed this. It was not a big celebration, but to was nice to spend some time with the man. Once he was done ordering the pizza he sat down beside Hux. “I just realized that you never got off.” 

Kylo laughed a little looking at the other man. “Don’t worry; there will be plenty of time tonight to get off.”


	8. The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux learns that Kylo is a very gifted artist.

Isaac Hux took his work very seriously. Everything is always in perfect order. It is for this reason that not many personal items littler his desk space. The only personal items he had on his office space is a picture of his graduation day, his diploma, and a picture of Millicent. That last one might be a little ridiculous. Eh. It did not matter. That picture of the orange cat might be the only interesting conversation pieces. There were not art pieces or anything else that would be remotely interesting. Seriously, it is sad that literally the only interesting thing is his cat wearing a Christmas sweater.

Yes, his office is the most boring thing in the entire world. He had no regrets about it because having flashy stuff is not his style. It is the same thing with the rest of the office. The colors were mainly black, grew, and red. He felt that it created a very strong and professional environment that anyone would find intimidating. The rest of the office building was the same way. It was all grey, black, and red. No one seemed to mind. It was not their call on to hand on the walls. That honor belonged to their very strong leader: Snoke. 

It was not until Hux was walking out of his office with Phasma for some lunch that something caught his eye. The hallway wall leading to Mr. Snoke’s office was a picture. It was long, actually divided into three different canvases that were huge. They were about five feet wide and six feet tall. It was surprisingly nice to look at. It was of a forest with a grey background and brightly colored trees. Each tree had a different color. Some of the trees were pink and others blue and others so on. It had such a certain messy style to it that brought the colors to life. The portrait seemed to attract Hux to look upon it closer. 

Snoke then came out of his office behind them. Phasma turned around and gave him a smile. “Hello, Mr. Snoke,” Phasma greeted. “I have tickets ready for you, if you are interested in the next show.”  
“I’ll be by later to pick them up,” he told her. He seemed to notice Hux staring at the picture. “It is a beautiful piece of art. I bought years ago from a very talented artist. I thought it would be nice to finally display it here.” 

Hux looked at the picture more intensely for detail. He then saw a very interesting signature. Written into cursive is a name he is all too familiar with: Kylo Ren. Well, that seemed out of place. He turned around to his boss. “It is really stunning,” he told him. “But I do need to get some lunch before Phasma has to go to rehearsals. I will see you later.” The two left the law firm. He began thinking about all he knew about the man he was seeing, but not once did he mention that he was in fact a very talented artist. It scared him a little that he did not know that detail about the man. He did mention that he was a man of many talents. One of them just happened to be painting. “We’re eating at the coffee shop.” He was going to get Ren to spill all the details.

“Oh come on,” she whined. “You promised me a good quality sub. You owe me that much.” 

“I’ll buy you one tomorrow,” he promised. “I just need to speak to Ren about something.” 

“Too bad, I want my sub now,” she determined. She grabbed his tiny writs and began to drag him towards the lunch destination. He tried fighting her grip, but good God she was strong. “Besides, you can see him any damn tie you want, but very rarely do I get a good quality meatball sub. What is it that you just need to see him?” 

“That picture had his signature on it,” he told her. “I really want to talk to him about with him.” 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” she told him. “I’m sure he would have told you eventually. Just ask him when you two are having dinner tonight. Better yet, ask him after the meeting.” 

“That might be a good plan,” he sighed. 

“I’m full of brilliant plans,” she proclaimed. “Now, let’s go eat. I am on hungry queen of the world. 

The ginger resigned himself to be dragged to the sub shop. He will have to ask Kylo about his hidden artistic abilities that apparently he does not know about yet. He’s been dating this man for a month and half now. That is just ridiculous. It is so hard to believe that he still did not know much about the man, other than the fact he is a recovering drug addict. Supposedly that might be the darkest thing about Ren. Clearly the man had other secret. Hux will have to talk about this with him when they see each other tonight. 

 

Kylo was fixing up the dinner table for him and Hux. It was one of those nights where Poe would be out performing so the apartment would be all theirs. This way neither of them will have to worry about the overly-friendly man to interrupt them. Thank god. 

Hux had ordered Chinese food because he hated to cook. He also did not want to worry about Kylo possibly burning the kitchen down. The thought came to his mind wondering if he even knew how to cook. It would not surprise him if there was a hidden talent for it in the slightest. He did after all live with Finn. Perhaps he will test these hidden cooking skills one day. 

Or watch the kitchen catch a blaze. Whichever came first.

Hux sat the food on the table before sitting down. The two began eating, diving the food between them. The ginger explained his day, telling him about a contract for a big name company. To Kylo it seemed like he man had every single law talent imaginable. He knew everything from murder trials to working out the logistics of a very important business contracts. Ren seemed very impressed by all of this. Everything about this man is so put together. It is why he wanted to see the mess of the man he saw while he gave him a blowjob. It would make him feel a little bit better about being with the man if he should a little bit of his messy side, even just a little. Damn these self doubts. They always caused him to over think things. 

Even so, he loved hearing Hux speak. It was somewhat relaxing. “Mr. Snoke displayed a painting in the firm today,” Hux sudden began. “It was very nice.” 

“I did not imagine you as an art fan,” Kylo told him truthfully. 

“I can appreciate good art,” Hux defended. “But I can still know shit about it.” Kylo laughed a little. “That is not the most interesting thing though. On it was your name.” The dark haired man froze a little. “So, when were you going to tell me you were an artist?” 

“Whenever I got that part of my together,” he explained to him. “My art career sort of went into obscurity when I stuck a needle in my arm.” 

“The painting was stunning,” Hux told him. Ren looked a little taken aback by the statement. “Seriously, when were you going to tell me about this hidden skill?” 

He shrugged. “Whenever I had something to show for it,” he answered. Hux gave him a glum look. 

It was infuriating since Hux wanted to know more about the man. It just seemed like he kept a distance from everything. The only other person that truly talked to him it seemed are his cousin and her roommate. Even then it appeared that he did not exactly have a close relationship. How could he not tell him as something as important that he’s an artist or that he sells it? It seems like a big deal to the lawyer anyways. Kylo might not think anything of it other than it is just something he does. 

“It’s just…” Kylo began, poking around at his food. “It’s a part of my life that I’m working towards getting back. Right now, I’m having some artistic problems.” 

“Is artistic inspiration not hitting you quite right?” Hux asked with a smirk. 

“Yes,” he groaned. “It’s kind of hard to restart that part of my life when I don’t exactly know what to draw or have any good pieces to show an art dealer.” 

“I could always model for you,” Hux blurted out his offer. He quickly covered his mouth in pure shock. The look that Kylo gave him was truly priceless, though. His expression just looked so stunned, so shocked that someone would offer to that for him. It was actually really adorable. The wide eyes looked like a kid that was just told he can get a candy bar. Isaac actually meant it as a joke, but how could he saw no to those eyes? It still bothered him that he could so easily offer up his services to the man. 

“You mean that?” He asked trying to make for certain that this is truly something Hux wanted to do. 

Hux actually did not want to do that, but he could not saw no to the look of happiness that sold him. Ren seemed so ecstatic that he had a model. “Yes,” he answered him with a soft smile. “Any time you want to draw something just let me know.” 

Kylo smiled as he went back to eating his food. Hux is honestly so done with this man. He is trying so hard to gain some kid of approval from people. He was, in a lot of ways, like a child. Now the lawyer was bound to be his model. That could be very interesting or disturbing. Hux decided that he will just have to wait to find out. It is clear that the man is talented in all sorts of ways, art being one of them. The ginger wanted to know what is going on in his head. He had to crack into his mind to know more.

Eventually he let his mind settle down to focus on the evening he will be having with Kylo. Hux was hoping it would be peaceful. The prospect of Kylo leaving early was a nice thought; also him going to bed early for once is even better. 

Kylo clearly did not think that way. 

Somehow after eating dinner both men were in each other’s arm, on Hux’s bed, feverishly kissing one another. Kylo’s hands ran down the slender frame of Hux’s body enjoying the little shivers he got in return. His hands went under the shirt lightly running over his stomach and up to his nipples. Kylo gave them a light pinch. Isaac gasped. Ren smirked as he licked his neck. 

Hux wrapped his hands in the black locks to force the other man to look at him. “Don’t you dare leave any marks or I will sue you,” he growled. Kylo responded by leaning in to kiss him. The ginger took that as a sign that he will not do anything his boss will find inappropriate for a lawyer. Now that was taken care of the two resumed their feverish kissing as their hands worked to peel off pieces of clothing. They were soon in nothing but their pants, but even then Kylo was working on Hux’s trousers. 

Isaac used a hand to pull out Kylo’s cock out to rub the head a bit, teasing the slit with his nicely trimmed finger nails. Ren moaned, almost too loudly, brining the ginger closer to him. Hux smirked as he continued his ministrations. He kissed Ren’s neck earning a moan from him. Hux will most likely say that getting the man to moan is one of the best feelings in the world. It felt like he had some sort of power over him. He kept running his thump over the head to get more of those sweet noises. 

Suddenly Kylo continued to move Isaac’s pants down. He then reached down to give him a little attention. He watched as Hux moaned a little louder. He had a little drip of precum on the tip of his cock. Kylo used it as a little bit of a lubricant to move his hand more easily up and down the shaft. Each man panted heavily enjoying the sensations. Kylo slowly began to finish removing Hux’s pants revealing slender hip bones. Kylo loved how small his hips were along with all the freckles over his body. It was so cute, so out of place for someone like Hux. It was a shame that he kept them hidden underneath fancy suits.

Kylo kissed his shoulders, praising all the freckles that adorned that single spot of skin. Hux sighed happily leaning into the touch. Ren’s hands began to knead the flesh of his ass earning more noises. Hux kissed his neck as the two men rutted against one another. “Where’s the lube at?” Kylo asked sitting up. 

Hux looked up at him a bit annoyed. “Bedside table as always,” he answered. Kylo rolled over to grab the lube while Hux worked on pulling his pants off him completely. He looked at the broad back of the artist. Isaac has never seen him work out, but he assumed that he did so when they were not together. His muscles showed more when he was nearly naked. Kylo really did not wear the best clothing to show how his body is built. Hux often joked that he looked like a little punk faced bitch sometimes. “You know I can’t be the only one naked.”

“But last time Poe walked in on us,” Kylo said. 

Hux shot him a look. “And banging with your pants on is any better?” He asked. 

“You have a point,” he agreed by taking off his pants. Hux watch him with lidded eyes. “I thought of something. He walked over to lie down on the bed. He kissed Hux as he put a little lube on his finger slowly warming it up. 

“And what is that?” Isaac asked. He then gasped as Kylo circled a finger around his entrance. 

“You said you want to be my model, right?” Kylo asked. He snuck the first finger inside. He waited for him to get used to the feeling. “How would you feel about me doing a portrait on you?” He slowly pumped the finger in and out very slowly. The way Isaac’s hips rocked against the digit clearly he was enjoying himself. Kylo stuck a second finger in there. “What do you say, Hux? Do you want to be a canvas instead of a model?” 

Isaac looked up at him with red cheeks. “S-so you would rather put paint on me?” He asked. “Are you going to use finger paint or something?” 

Kylo hooked his fingers making the ginger arch his back. “No,” he told him. “I want to use my paint and brushes on you. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do. I had a roommate that did it once for an art show. I thought I might try it.” 

“Fine,” he groaned. The feeling of the fingers move and stretch him were almost too much. “But if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I will be sending you home tonight.” 

Kylo kissed him deeply. “Very well.” 

Despite the night being exactly relaxing, the sex was truly amazing. Hux had fallen asleep wrapped in Kylo’s arms. Sex during a week day is not the best idea since tomorrow he will be very sore. Eh, it was not that big of a deal. Besides, he is sort of interested in what his boyfriend in mind with the whole painting thing. The time will eventually come. Isaac just had to be patient. He could easily wait until this interesting event happens. It’s not like this is the first time that he had waited for something.

 

The next couple days went very quickly Hux. Every time he left work he found himself staring at the picture that man painted. The colors were very vibrant, a stark contrast to the dull background. It began to make Hux wonder what other sort of art pieces are floating around with his name tied to them. Hux then began to do a search for a one Kylo Ren. He decided to talk about it with Phasma since she must know more about the artistic side of the world better than him. He dropped by her ballet studio while he was getting lunch. The insanely tall woman was doing some stretches. 

“Phasma,” he called out. She turned around to look at the man. “I need to ask you something. Do you know anyone that might know where I can find any more of Kylo’s paintings?” 

Phasma nodded her head. “A friend owns a few of them,” she answered. “I believe he has a few sculptures floating around too.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?” Hux asked. 

“I did not know it was his stuff until yesterday,” she answered. “Anyways, my friend is an art dealer. I believe she knew Kylo before he became a druggie. Still has a few of his pieces somewhere in storage.” 

“Any way I can get them?” Hux inquired. 

“Not even a chance,” she told him honestly. 

“Then why tell me about it?” 

“Because I can,” she answered. “Oh! Almost forgot that I have tickets for your boss.” Phasma walked over to her bag to get a piece of paper out and writing something on it. “Here you go. And do let me know how being Kylo’s model is. I hear working with him is pretty interesting.” 

“How the hell did you hear about it?” He asked. Phasma clearly did not like sharing all her information at once. Either that or she decided to learn everything there is about Kylo Ren. He actually seems to think that the ladder of the is more plausible. Even in school she would wait until the night before an exam or test before she studied. To this day he has no idea how she knows everything within a day. 

“Never mind. I don’t want to know.” 

“Have fun,” she playfully slapped his shoulder. Hux decided to leave and go back to work. 

He looked at the picture before disappearing into his office. He wondered what went wrong in his boyfriend’s life that caused him to fall into drug addiction in the first place. There is just so much he does not know about him. Well, he will have to get him to talk one way or another. Besides, Hux does know how to be very persuasive. 

Oh well. That can always wait until future times. He is actually more nervous about this who paints on flesh thing. This will certainly be an experience.


	9. Paint on Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Paint on bodies. Sleepovers. Need there be more?

“You’re seriously letting me spend the night at your apartment?” Hux asked in such disbelief. The two were out eating dinner after one of the meetings when Kylo brought up inviting him to stay for the night. He had never been over to the apartment that he shared with Finn and Rey so this request was a rather odd one to say the least. 

“Yes,” he told him slowly. “Rey and Finn are going camping with some friends and I thought it would be nice. I always stay at your place because it is more private.” 

“That actually sounds fun,” he smiled happily. He always loved the look of surprise when he agreed to do something for Kylo. “When are they leaving?” 

“Tonight,” he answered. “You can come by tomorrow after work. Will that be alright?”

Hux will never tire of his constant need to please him. It was so cute. He would love to pick apart his mind to see what exactly goes on in that head of his. There was some subconscious desire to please others that are important to them. He wondered where this need to please came from. “Yeah,” Isaac answered. “That is fine. You’ll need to show me some of your art work though. That’s the only reason I’ll come over.” 

“What about the sex?” Ren smirked playfully. 

“You need help,” the ginger said with a little scowl on his face. 

“I have help,” he told Hux. “Not good help, but I have it.” 

“I know,” he smiled. “Let’s go home now. We had our waffles and I’m ready to go home.”

Kylo stood up, putting a tip on the table before following Hux out of the Waffle House. The two walked comfortable in silence. They arrive to Hux’s apartment. Kylo kissed him gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he smiled shyly. Fuck that look was everything to Hux. It was something he did not see often, but when he did it was so strange. He liked it. “Goodnight.” Hux sighed looking at him. It was weird that he did not try to barge into the apartment like always, but that is fine. They will be spending a few days alone together. 

He left the man at the building. Hux smiled a little. This is rather big step in their relationship. He never thought that he would be able to see his apartment or room or even his art. It made him curious as to why he had not been over sooner. Well the fact that he lives with more people than him. That really should not have mattered, but clearly it did. Isaac could not wait to see all the different art pieces that Kylo had made over the years and the newest ones that have been made. Well, he will certainly discover how the man he chose to date lives his life when he is not with him.

 

Hux had a little bag of clothes that he would be changing into for the next day. To say he was not nervous would be a lie. In reality he was a little nervous about spending time in the personal space that belonged to Kylo Ren. He could not help it. There was just a something in his gut having him feel this way. True that they have spent nights together, but this is different for so many reasons. This is Kylo’s home. Not his home where he had perfect control over everything. Hux can deal with this. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Kylo opened it up.

His hair was pulled into a loose fitting bun. God, he was weak in the knees whenever he saw it. Having his hair like that showed more of his beautiful face. Hux loved it. He wore some old looking clothing by the how there was some dried paint on the pants and shirt. He might have been doing something art related before he arrived. Hux smiled, if not a little awkwardly. 

“Can I come inside?” He asked.

“Yeah,” he answered moving out of the way. “I was uh, doing a project. Come on in.” Isaac went inside. The apartment is nice. There was a kitchen, a nice little living area with a television and what looked to be a gaming consol. He knew there at least had to be two bathrooms since there were three people. He noticed a canvas in the center of the room. On it were vibrant colors forming what looked to be a very dark tree with a light colored background. It was very nice to look at. “My room is just down the hall. I’ll pick up my supplies and we’ll discuss dinner plans.”

Hux walked down the room. Upon entering his mouth dropped. It was a mess. He had never seen anything messier in his entire life. Clothes were thrown all about, art supplies were on the ground and everywhere else that was flat. There was just so much stuff. He felt a little sick to his stomach. This needed to be fixed if he were to ever spend the night with his boyfriend. He had to clean this mess up. 

Isaac dropped his bag to the side, trying to keep it away from the mess. There is no way in hell that he will sleep in this room unless he can see the floor. He began gathering all the clothing. He then realized he did not know where the laundry basket was. Where the fuck is a laundry basket when one needs it?

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked a little perplexed by his boyfriend’s actions. 

Hux turned around to look at him, a bit irritated. “Your room is a mess,” Isaac answered. “If I’m spending the night I need to at least see the floor.” He sighed trying to remain calm. “So, how about this, while I clean your room you can go out and get use something to eat. Will that work out? If you can do that then I will stay here.” 

“Fine,” he told him. That was an easy agreement. “But…” Oh God there is more. “Only if you let me do something to you later tonight.”

“What is it you want?” Hux asked. 

“Just agree to it then I will tell you,” said Kylo coming closer to him. “Unless you’re scared.” 

“Ha, scared,” mocked in the same tone of voice as him. “Alright, I agree.” 

“Good,” he whispered. Ren grabbed his jacket. When he was out of the apartment Hux huffed in irritation. He then went straight to cleaning the room. There was no way he was going to break his end of the deal or stay anywhere that isn’t less than pristine. Besides it is Kylo’s fault that his room is such a mess. Hux began to organize the clothing away from the art supplies and other stuff. He looked at the area before groaning. He really hated that man.

Forty-five minutes later Kylo walked through the door with some Chinese food. He saw Hux was waiting for him at the dinner table with some plates set up. He was honestly surprised to see him so calm. “Your room is clean,” he cheered. “It ought to make things so much easier for whatever you have planned.” 

“I got Chinese food,” Kylo announced. 

“Good choice,” Hux said. Kylo sat it at the center of the table. Kylo told them about how he is banned from the kitchen when Finn is not around, despite the fact that he is a pretty decent cook. The only reason that Kylo was forbidden from doing any form of cooking was because he always made a mess. He always left the kitchen in a fucking disaster! Hux knew this first hand since he often found himself cleaning up after Kylo when he cooked at his place. Perhaps he should have Finn assist him in cooking more often. 

They had a nice dinner, broke out some ice cream from the fridge afterwards. Kylo had convinced him to watch Legally Blonde. Hux was not that interested in the movie, it was just not his type of movie he liked. Isaac would be lying if he did not enjoy it thought. Despite not being that interested in it, it is funny. Hux then wondered to Kylo’s artwork. He saw a little of the pieces he had hidden in his room, but he knew there were more than that. Hux would get through this movie before seeing what all Kylo had planned.

Kylo suddenly leaned over to kiss his neck. Hux moaned a little. He quickly swatted him away to keep him from leaving any little marks behind. “Don’t be getting any ideas,” he told him. “Nothing about the chest.” 

“I’m trying to get you in the mood,” he sighed. Kylo stood up suddenly. “Alright, let’s go to my room.” 

Hux was about to ask him what he had planned, but decided to follow him back to the now clean room. Kylo whistled seeing his own clean room. He was really impressed. That man should be because it was a miracle he finished cleaning before Kylo arrived home. Ren then turned to look at him. “Strip,” he ordered. Hux stared at him. “Please, it’s for the thing I asked you to do.” Isaac reluctantly took off his shirt. He folded it before moving to his pants. Once he was done he turned around to see that Kylo had stripped as well. “Alright, next lean face down on the bed. I need to get some stuff.” 

Of course he did what he was told. Hux was actually excited about what he had planned. He relaxed on the bed, grabbing a pillow to support his head. The sound of Kylo shuffling around in his newly organized drawers came to his ears. He heard him talking about how nice it looked. Then there was a complaint on not being able to find the white. Hux laughed silently about it. Once Kylo found everything he needed he brought a little table to the side of the bed before reaching over to grab something in his bedside drawer. Isaac saw that it was a condom and lube in his hands. That stuff was standard, but still does not explain that other stuff. 

“I forgot water,” he told him getting up. He left the room. Kylo returned a moment later with a bucket of water. He sat it on the table before sitting behind his boyfriend. It then hit Hux. Kylo was wanting to put paint on him like they had discussed earlier. That made sense. 

Now that he was ready he began to squirt out the paint onto an artist’s pallet. “You’re going to paint on me,” Hux said. 

“Damn, you figured me out,” Kylo laughed. Hux then felt something soft go across his back. He shivered a little at the cool feeling. “Well, you know it’s something I’ve wanted to do to you.” 

Hux sighed feeling the brush stroke across his body. It was very relaxing. “I know,” he said. The feeling of the way the brush felt against his body was hard to describe, but he liked the feeling. Sometimes he felt the squirt of water to keep the paint from drying. He moved it around in little circles to create whatever effect he wanted. It was hard to tell exactly what he was painting. Sometimes Kylo would get another brush with a different color or clean the one he was previous using to keep from getting too sticky. No matter what he did the movement is what really brought him such excitement. 

Suddenly he felt the brush go lower and lower. It soon went down to his butt cheeks, swirling around. That was a really different sensation. Hux’s erection began growing immediately. That is not what he wanted. He hoped that Ren would not see his hardening cock. Hux tried willing it away, but the more that he traced around his body the more it hardened. The brush did little dots around the flesh. A little moan escaped his lips. His eyes widened in shock. That was not mean to come out even despite how good it felt. 

Kylo stopped to look at him. “Are you turned on?” He asked in a little bit of shock. 

“Shut up,” he snapped hiding his face in the pillow. It was not something he will admit out loud. At least not while he is naked with paint on his back. Kylo seemed to ignore it since he returned back to his art work. 

A few agonizing minutes passed. It did not help that he continued to be turned on by this. It truly did not help. It took about fifteen minutes before Kylo put a brush aside without taking another one. Fifteen minutes of constantly being hard and having anything done. He really hoped that the artist was done. “I’m almost done,” he announced. He saw him get a very thin brush with some paint on it. “Just have to sign my name then I’ll show you.” Hux groaned since all he can think about is how painfully hard he is. He felt him write something across his ass cheek before a feeling a sharp slap. Isaac perked his head up a little bit to glare at the man. Kylo ignored him. Instead he opted to grab his phone. 

Kylo took a few pictured of his finished product. After a minute of taking photos he scooted beside him. “Here it is,” he announced. Hux looked at the image in front of him. His eyes widened taking in the image. Kylo had managed to paint a beautiful sunset with vibrate colors along with some unique designs. He had never seen anything like this before. Isaac never knew that art turn him on so much before. Hux turned his head to kiss him.

Both men kissed furiously together. Hux managed to get on top of him. Large hands traced around Hux’s lithe body, while the ginger on him pulled n his hair. He kissed his neck taking in the sweet taste of Kylo. All it took for Hux to lower down a little to feel that Kylo was just as hard as him. That is a relief. Isaac pulled away to get the lube. He passed it to Kylo. The man reached up for it, there was some paint on his fingers. It fit him. The man opened the bottle to get some on his fingers. Slowly he moved his hands to the entrance. Hux relaxed as a single digit worked itself in. His head fell back, his mouth opened as he enjoyed the sensation. Slowly he felt a second finger come inside. 

The fingers worked in a scissor motion to help stretch him open. Isaac grinded into the fingers to get more friction. Kylo then snuck in a third finger. Little moans came from Hux. Kylo loved this. Seeing him in such a sexy position sent shivers down his spine. The idea that there was something painted on him just made him even sexier. Kylo pulled out when he felt he was read. He went to reach for the condom, but Hux stopped him. 

“I cannot wait,” Isaac panted. He grabbed the lube coating it over Kylo’s member. He then turned around to face Ren. He used his hands to open his ass cheeks, slowly sliding down onto Kylo’s member. Ren’s head fell back as he moaned. Hux was so tight it felt so amazing. He called out Isaac’s name. A sense of pride for that filled his chest. After he was on him completely he allowed himself a little time to get used to the cock filling his ass. Then he began lifting himself and falling, lifting and falling. Seeing the man on top looking all sweaty and so in control was almost a little too much. 

Kylo moved his hand around his hips. He felt the paint was not fully dry, but that is alright. All that really mattered is that he took he picture before this. Ren looked at him while moaning his name. Hux on the other hand was making nothing but adorable noises. Just seeing him bouncing on top of him was almost too perfect. Hux was keeping a good pace giving them what they both wanted, but there was always more. Ren suddenly flipped it to where Hux was on his back. The artist began fucking him at a brutal pace. The other man was beneath him had his head leaning back with a little drool coming down. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

The two locked lips together moaning. Kylo felt like he was on the edge of coming undone. He was so close. He just needed a little more of a push. Ren continued to hit Hux’s prostate, sending him over the edge. Screams of praises entered his ears. Suddenly Isaac called his name as he came. Kylo was not long behind him, furiously fucking him to chase after his own orgasm. A few more sharp thrusts had him spilling inside of Hux. Both men looked at each other heavily breathing. They locked lips once again. Kylo pulled out. Hux gasped at the empty feeling. 

Hux relaxed as Kylo pampered him and cleaned him up. Once it was all done the man snuggled close to him. Isaac always forgot that this man loved cuddly. “Your picture is probably ruined,” he laughed a little bit. 

“That’s fine,” Kylo sighed. “I can always paint another.” 

“You really are a talented artist,” Hux complimented. He felt the other man smile against his shoulder. “How many other people do you get into bed with the guise of wanting to paint on them?” 

Only you,” Ren assured him. “Besides, you’re the only one interesting enough to have this done to. Your skin is a perfect canvas.” 

“You are so ridiculous,” Hux sighed. “Maybe we will do this again.” 

Kylo stayed silent for a minute longer than what felt comfortable. “That would be fun.” The man finally told him. Being with Kylo is different, but feels natural. There are things that neither man would ever admit about how they liked certain quirks that the other had or how they loved how the other was the complete opposite of them. The only thing that Hux worried about is how long this relationship will last until he loses it. 

Every part of him of him does not want to lose this. He does not want to lose Kylo Ren.


	10. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very relaxing day for the two boys.

Hux woke up feeling very sore in the morning. He noticed that there was paint everywhere. Well. These sheets clearly need to be washed. There was also the matter that he needed a shower. He stood up, stumbling towards the hallway. He walked down a little ways before finding the shower. He started it up. When he stepped in he saw a lot of fancy shower products. Most of them were for hair. It then struck him that this belonged to Kylo Ren. He smiled thinking about all that hair on his head. 

He took a little of the shampoo and ran it through his hair. It smelled like mint, He must not use thus one often since it is the one that is the most full. He continued to look around the products that lined up the shower. He washed off all the paint marks that were still on him. It is a shame he could not preserve the portrait on his body, but he is not exactly into tattoos. After all Kylo can always make another one on his body. Now that will be truly interesting.

He’s seen him do all sorts of pictures. All of them are all unique. He seems to be drawn more towards natural settings. He can’t blame him. They are wonderful to look at. Hux would like to see actual people as his subjects. Maybe there is a reason as to why he does no draw people. He shrugged it off as something that Kylo might not be good at. Perhaps he can’t get the eyes to line up evenly or could not get the facial features just right. Maybe he is like Picasso when he draws people. Oh god that would be hilarious. 

Isaac stepped out of the shower reaching over for a towel. He dried himself off. He realized he forgot a change of clothes. He went back to Kylo’s room to see that the man was still asleep. He grabbed his bag to change into something comfortable. Once that was done he went to get some coffee. He still felt really tired. Although his hair did smell nice like mint. He liked that smell a lot. Hux started up the machine. In a few minutes he will have some fresh coffee. He sat down on the couch looking at the giant canvas in the center of the room. He could see the sketched out piece of work.

It looked to be a sketch of a woman holding their newborn child. Only part of it was colored, but it seemed like there was a lot more feeling put into this one for some reason. He wondered as to why he is painting something like this. He did not have much time to wonder since the alarm for the coffee went off. He sighed going to it. After pouring himself a cup he grabbed the sugar putting a lot into it. 

Hands soon found themselves slinking around his torso. He looked to see Kylo leaning his head against his shoulders. He must have just woken up. His hair was a mess. “Morning,” he said. 

“You smell like mint,” he pointed out. 

“And you smell like sweat and sex,” Isaac returned. “You should really take a shower.” 

“I will,” Kylo said. “Right after I drink some coffee.” He let go of Hux to get a cup. He poured himself a little before adding some cream and sugar in his. “How did you sleep?” 

“Fine,” he answered. “Do you have a bathroom all to yourself?” 

“Yes,” he answered. “Finn and Rey don’t like sharing a bathroom with me because I have a lot of different hair products.” 

“I used a few,” Hux smiled. 

Kylo smiled. He stretched a little. “Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll go get through the shower,” he finally said. “Then we can just relax. I don’t have work and you don’t have work.” 

“I want you to show me some of your art pieces,” Hux told him. “And tell me about the one picture in the center of the room.” 

Ren nodded before walking away. He seemed a little awkward about it. He then walked away to take a shower. Hux went to sit on the couch. He continued to look at the picture. He must have zoned out because Kylo suddenly came beside him. His hair was dripping down his clothes. 

He placed a towel around his shoulders to attempt in helping him stay dry. He drank his coffee looking at the picture in front of them. “The picture is nothing special,” he blurted out. “I guess this is supposed to be me and my mom. I don’t know honestly. It confuses me too.” 

“So you don’t have any idea on what your own painting is supposed to be?” He asked. 

“Pretty much,” he answered. “But let us not talk about it. I have some pictures in storage that you might like.” 

Kylo took him to the closet in the middle of hallway. He took out a few of the smaller pieces he had worked out. They were all very beautiful and showed so much talent. There was one picture of a girl mixed in with the stars that was very beautiful. It looked like she belonged there. Kylo had mentioned that it was Rey. She wanted to see the stars when she got older. However there was no way she could be an astronaut, so she decided that engineering was the next best thing. She can create new technologies to help the world or perhaps send something into space. 

There were a few other pictures that caught his eye. Kylo had a way to work with the brush and the paint, if the portrait on his back was an indication of that. It was all so very interesting and different. He loved seeing every aspect of it all. It was such a shame that he fell the way he did. After looking at the pictures the two decided to go out. Kylo needed some more art supplies and it was a nice day out. It would be interesting. 

Kylo got dressed, putting his hair up. The then went out to the art supplies store that was reasonably close by. Hux listened as Ren talked about all different art projects. He seemed really excited about some art project he was planning. He might be getting excited for the big portrait in the room. He can’t wait to see it completely. 

Once they arrived to the store he went to the isles that housed all the different types of paint. Hux watched as he talked about certain colors and what kind of paint he preferred. He grabbed some water color paints. He then went to get a special canvas for it since he wanted some more of them. Hux heard him mentioning that he is taking on a few commissions just to gain extra funds. However, Hux believed it was because he truly wanted see do all sorts of different art projects. It will also get his name out there. 

There is also the fact he seemed so happy about all of this. It was like seeing a child in a toy store. Considering this is Kylo it is not that far from the truth. Isaac liked watching him look at all the stuff with a keen eye. Hux can’t get enough of this. 

After shopping at the art store Hux dragged Kylo to a suit place to get a proper one for Ren. It is the least he can do since he is trying to get his life together. Having at least one good suit for art shows is very important. Kylo reluctantly joined him, though deep down he had no desire to be in there. The woman came and greeted them. She then showed Kylo to a number of different suits. Hux helped him figure out what kind would look good on him. Kylo seemed very awkward being around the suits. 

Hux can’t blame them since he generally does not wear them. Normally he wears jeans and a black shirt. Isaac was much more accustomed to wearing suits. He got his first suit when he was like five. Ever since then he has bought more than his fair share of suits. Kylo went to try on some suits. Hux waited outside the dressing room for him. Ren came out in a sleek black suit. It looked good on him. He then went back in to try on another one. This time he came out in a grey pinstripe one. 

“I like that one the best,” Hux said looking at him. 

“Then let me get this one and we can go,” Kylo said. “Can we go? I’m getting hungry.” 

“Let’s see one more on,” Hux told him. “Come on, Ren. It will be worth it in the end.” 

Kylo groaned as he went back in. He came out in a white suit this time. Thought it looked good as well. He personally thought any suit he bought would look nice. “I like them all,” Hux told him. “Whichever one you like best, get it.” 

“Do I have to get a suit today?” Kylo asked. 

“No,” Isaac answered. “But it is always good to have one. Especially if you are going to be having art shows in the near future.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ll buy one eventually. Just not ready now.” 

“At least you looked at some,” Hux smiled. The two then went on their way to get some lunch. The two went some local pizza place. Kylo got it to-go so they can eat it in privacy. They returned back to the apartment. Hux sat the box on the coffee table. Kylo went to his room to get the brushes out. He seemed determined to complete this picture. Hux sat down to watch him. He squirted some paint out and began to do his work. He took bites of pizza on the side when he was not swirling his brush across the canvas. 

It was a peaceful afternoon. Both men talked about such random topics. Then there was the sound of someone coming into the apartment. It was Rey and Finn. They looked like a mess. Rey had mud on her cheeks and clothing. Finn looked better than she did, but still covered in mud. She looked at the two men in the living room. She was very surprised by it all. Mostly because she had no idea that Kylo would be bringing his boyfriend over. 

“What is the deal?” Rey asked. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be gone a little longer?” Kylo asked in response. 

“A bear attacked us,” Finn told them. “Then there were several storms and all sorts of crazy shit. So happy Poe didn’t come. He would have died. All those bugs.” 

“That is really interesting,” Hux said. “Kylo and I have been enjoying ourselves. Want some pizza?” 

“Real food, yes,” Rey cheered taking a slice. Kylo had gone back to his work to pay any attention. “Kylo, can I use some of your cleaning products?” 

“Sure,” he answered absent mindedly. Rey went off to his bathroom. Hux sighed since it seemed like it was time for their little alone time to end. Kylo seemed to sense that took. He looked over to him with a little concern in his eyes. “You’re not leaving, are you?” 

“No,” Hux comforted him. “I’ll stay here a little longer.” 

Finn looked at them before awkwardly walking to his room to give Poe a call. Kylo smiled before returning to his art piece. Hux watched him work hard on it. It was really nice looking. He never thought he would have someone like him ever before in his life. It was so surreal to even date him. Kylo must be thinking the same thing they way he wants to stay close to Hux. He watched as he worked on the mother of the picture, whoever she is. Though neither of them truly know the meaning of the picture it is still nice. 

But does one truly need to know the meaning of things in order to understand it.


	11. The Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka has a weird two days at work as he learns about Hux and Kylo Ren's relationship.

Dopheld Mitaka is a bright young law student with a bright future ahead of him. His dream is to work in First Order law firm because his grandfather had worked there and it seemed like an amazing place. It had all the good press, people relied on them to help solve their problems, and it housed some of the best law minds in centuries passed. One of those brilliant minds being Isaac Hux. He has been following his career since he first arrived on the scene. His first trial was spectacular. It was a case that had everyone on their feet applauding his brilliance. Since then Mitaka wanted to work alongside him. Now he has the chance to. 

He cheerfully approached the building housing his idol. Today was the first day that he will be working as an intern. He hopes that working here will provide some excellent references for future schooling and job applications along with learning a few things. The only thing he was nervous about was working with Isaac Hux. That man is a beast in the courtroom. It was also heard that he is in fact very intimidating in person as well. There are so many things to worry about that he hopes that he does not make a fool of himself. 

Mitaka walked into the building, being greeted by the kind receptionist. He asked if she could direct him to Hux’s office. She told him where to find it and even offered to show him. He smiled happily as she led him down the hallway. She knocked on the office door. It opened up revealing a ginger haired man working on papers. 

Dopheld had seen him on the television, but never in real life. He looked so young, but he knew he was in his thirties. He also had the most stunning orange hair he had ever seen on someone. He could barely think of words or form any. He was in such shock of standing in front of him. The only thing that bothered him was that there was a tall blonde woman holding open the door. He wondered who she could be. Clearly she did not work hear by the appearance of her clothing. 

“Mr. Hux,” the secretary said. “The new intern is here.” 

He looked up. Hux had glasses on. Oh dear god, he wore glasses. “Yes,” he said taking them off. “Thank you.” 

The woman walked away. Mitaka smiled nervously at the two of them. “I-I’m Dopheld Mitaka. You can just call me by my last name.” He spoke too quickly. Fuck he is so damn nervous being around this guy. 

“Mitaka, I’m going to be honest with you,” Hux began. “I’ve never had an intern before. Generally you would be working with Snoke, but this year all the senior workers are getting one, supposedly to help out with the work load. If I seem a little awkward about what do with you I do apologize. However, don’t think that I am easy man to please. I exact every assignment to be completed perfectly.” 

“Yes, sir,” he confirmed. He did not care what kind of work he will be getting just as long as he can serve this man. He was so thrilled. 

“Well, I’ll see you later,” the tall blonde woman said. “Enjoy your intern, Huxy.” 

She walked out of the room. Hux looked over to Mitaka with a straight face. “So, how organized are you?” 

 

A few hours had passed since Mitaka had begun his first assignment. He was supposed to organize all his previous files from different cases. It took him maybe two hours to have it done completely. Hux was rather impressed. He then had Mitaka assist him in some other case work. The boy seemed so happy and surprised that he got to work alongside him. It was rather adorable. He also seemed to be a hard worker. It was refreshing to have someone so interested in this field of work. 

It was good working with the kid. It was a thirty minutes until twelve when Hux was called in for a very important meeting. He sighed because he knew he would be in there for a very long time. He looked over to Mitaka as he began to leave the office. “Mitaka, there is a coffee shop not too far from here,” he began. Dopheld took out a pen to write what he was saying down. “If you could go there and get me my usual order. There is a dark haired man working there. He will know what I want, just give him my name. Also apologize that I will not be able to make it.” He gave him enough money to pay for the meal. “Thank you.” 

“It is my pleasure, sir,” he smiled. Hux left the office. Now it was Mitaka to do everything in his power to help Hux out. That is his duty as an intern. He knew exactly where the coffee shop was. He walked down there very cheerfully. When he arrived he saw that it appeared very crowded. Mitaka waited in line until it was his turn. 

He waited fifteen minutes until it was his turn. At the front was a dark haired man with very dark eyes. He was rather handsome looking, but he felt a little scared to be around him. He had this very dark feeling to him. The name of the tag read Kylo. That is a very odd name. Dopheld is a strange name too. So he really shouldn’t be complaining. 

“I’m here picking up an order for Isaac Hux,” he said very quietly. The man, Kylo, looked at him with a look of distrust. “I-I work with him.” 

“Why is he not coming?” Kylo asked. 

“W-work,” he stumbled with his words. “He sends his apologies.” 

Kylo sighed before looking at him. “That’s understandable,” he said. “Pay up. I’ll get the food ready.” 

He gave him the money, exact dollar. Mr. Hux must come here a lot since he knew the price by heart. After paying he watched as Kylo prepared his meal for him. He wondered what the relationship with his boss is. Could they be old friends? Lovers? Former client and lawyer? There were honestly a lot of possibilities out there that he could not decide which one seemed more logically sound. Maybe he will figure out one day since he will be spending a lot of time with him. 

Kylo gave him the food before returning back to work. If Mitaka did not know any better he figure that Kylo looked a little sad that Hux did not come today. Of course he does not know what kind of relationship they had. It was not his place to judge. He went back to the office placing the meal on the table. He did not buy himself anything since he decided to pack his own lunch. Childish yes, but he did save money. 

He sat in the office looking at the random things that were strewn about it. There was not very much other than typically stuff from graduation pictures to his cat. The cat wearing a Christmas sweater was odd, but sort of cute. There was also another weird thing in there that looked to be a painting. It was small and fit nicely between everything else. Mitaka wondered who did the picture.  
Hux then walked into the door. He noticed the food on his desk. “Thank you, Mitaka,” he said. He then turned to look at him. “Did the Kylo seem upset?” 

Mitaka went blank for a little before remembering the fact he saw the name tag. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “W-what is your relationship with him?” 

“We’re dating,” he informed him. “Have been for a few months now.” 

“Oh,” it clicked in his mind. That made sense. He decided to drop it for now. He wondered how someone like Hux found someone like Kylo so attractive. Hux could have anyone he liked. He could literally have anyone he wanted and instead he is seeing some guy in a coffee shop. It made no sense to Mitaka. Perhaps there is some weird underlying reason. He decided to ignore it and go back to his work. 

 

The day went by very quickly for him. He loved working with Isaac Hux. He learned a lot from the few hours he was with him. Mitaka felt like it was a very productive day. He walked out of the building to see the dark haired man waiting on Hux. He appeared to be glaring at Mitaka for some reason. He felt very uncomfortable being around the man. He watched as Hux went up to him giving a small kiss on his lips. Kylo wrapped an arm around him as they began to walk away. Dopheld knew it was a show how possessive he is over the ginger male. 

For some reason it really bothered Mitaka that they were dating. Maybe it is because for some reason it does not make any sense. Oh well. Tomorrow will be another glorious day with his idol: Isaac Hux. 

 

Scratch that glorious part and replace it with horrifying. The first thing he sees upon arriving to the office is Kylo Ren talking with Hux kissing him a little. It was very awkward. Mitaka did not know how to react to the vision in front of him. Once Hux spotted him the man swatted away the brute. 

Kylo gave him a glare before turning back to Hux. “So, tonight?” He asked. 

“I can’t,” Hux told him. “I’ll be working late with Mitaka. You can always come by if you want to.” 

“I might do that,” Kylo smirked. He left the office very quickly. Dopheld smiled at him. 

“Sorry about that,” Hux told him. “He can be a bit hands-on.” 

“That is perfectly alright, sir,” he said. “So, we will be working late tonight?” 

“Yes,” he told him. “Terribly sorry. Will that be alright?” 

“Of course,” he smiled. “It is all a part of becoming a better lawyer.” 

Hux smiled. Hux and Mitaka began working together on the papers. It was a long day of effort. He was taking his time combing through everything in a fine detail ensuring that everything was accounted for. The two men barely had any time to stop and eat some lunch. Lucky for Hux he had a boyfriend to bring him food. Unlucky for Mitaka that same boyfriend happened to bring him some lunch as well. He really disliked it. But it was sweet to see the two interacting. 

Despite all their vast differences they blended so well. It was not until it got late out in their work hours that they took a break to relax and sleep. Hux was on the phone with Kylo talking and laughing. It still made zero sense as to why they were dating since Hux deserved someone so much better. He decided the he had enough. It was time for him to figure out exactly how their relationship worked. 

“Sir, with due respect, why are you dating someone like Kylo?” he asked a little shyly. “I mean, you can do so much better.” 

“I can,” he admitted. “But I sort of like the man. He is sweet and both of each other know how to handle the other. It just works out.” 

“Still doesn’t make sense,” Mitaka said truthfully. 

“One day it will,” Hux told him. He closed his eyes to get a little rest. “I still don’t understand it myself.” 

Mitaka looked at the man. He decided to drop it for now. He decided that it was time to call it a night. Hux did the same. Both men went home for the evening. The next day when Mitaka returned he saw Kylo walking to the office with Hux. They were both laughing about something. It did not make much sense, but it was sweet to see them together like that. 

Hux kissed him before walking to the office. Mitaka went into the office. Well perhaps he might never understand the weird relationships of his boss. However he will be able to learn to be a wonderful lawyer.


	12. Meet the Hux Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's family decide to make an appearance causing a lot of tension between everyone.

It was a peaceful Friday morning for Hux. He had managed to relax with Kylo for the time being. He watched as he continued to sketch on the stupid pad that he always seemed to be carrying around with him. He wondered what was drawn all over those papers. Was it something naughty? Creative? Or maybe something for a client. Well, the ladder one was clearly not that since Kylo does not do any commissions of any kind. He is more like the person that prefers people liking his art for how it rather than bending down to some other person.

With an attitude like his Isaac wondered how he ever made it as a functioning adult in the first place. Obviously he did not become one since he became a drug addict. Now it seemed like he had something going for him. At least he had a job, despite it being a minimum wage job. It still provided some money. He needed the money judging by the way he lived with Rey and Finn. There is so much art supplies. Hux considered renting him out a studio or someplace where he can work and give the two a break. 

He thought against it since it seemed like he liked being around them. Hux decided to just let it go for the time being. Kylo did seem to spend a lot of his free time here. He also seemed to bring a bag of supplies with him whenever they slept together. Hux looked at him as he drank his coffee. Kylo was not looking up from his pad. 

“What exactly are you drawing?” Hux asked placing his coffee on the bedside table. “Is is something I shouldn’t see.” 

“It’s you,” he answered. A light blush came over his face.

Isaac laughed a little before the man became offended. He is just like a child. “Can I see it?” 

Kylo sighed passing it over to him. “It’s not done yet,” he told him. “Plus it’s not like you at all. I know you wouldn’t like flowers in your hair or anything I just thought that it would look nice.” 

“What kind of flowers are these?” Hux asked looking at the detail of the picture. He realized that it seemed vaguely familiar. It was him sleeping. He must have sketched this before he woke up. 

“I think roses,” Ren answered. “I’m not entirely sure.” Hux rolled his eyes passing back the sketch pad. 

“You seem to draw me a lot,” Hux observed. 

“And draw on you,” Kylo laughed. He watched as the other man rolled his eyes. “It’s fun. We should do it more often. Maybe you should paint on me.”

“No thank you. I am not the creative type. That’s why I’m a lawyer.” 

“I thought you were a lawyer to make your family proud?” Kylo asked. Hux just sighed. 

“I become a lawyer because that career path was set up for me,” he elaborated. “It’s not like you where you just decided you wanted to do art for a living.” 

Kylo did not say anything; instead he simply went back to his sketches. Hux knew there was something on the tip of his tongue that he just wanted to say. He would never say anything. This is just how they operated. Only during small intimate moments allowed for some sort of chunk of personal armor that the two had made. Isaac knew that better than anyone. There will always be a jealous tinge in his heart that he seems a lot closer to his cousin. 

Honestly there is no reason to be jealous towards the girl; she is only trying to be there for him in the recovery process. It still irritated him that she saw him at his lowest moments. Yes, that it is weird that he should want to see his worst side of the man he is dating. In reality he wants to know all about him before he gets too deep in this relationship. Judging by how he actually allowed him to draw on his body and is now allowing the artist to draw him. That is truly ridiculous. Hux wondered if Kylo had the sort of parents that let him get away with murder. 

That would be for when they are being personal again. Hux relaxed against the bed frame reaching over to drink more coffee. Finn suddenly came into their room. He was wearing pajamas; most likely they belonged to Poe. He never came into their room. It was a rule that neither of the couples would come into their respected rooms. Hux looked at him with a look of irritation. “What is it?”  
“You’re parents are here,” the young man informed them seeming very confused. Isaac physically tensed up. Kylo looked confused. For some odd reason he thought that Hux just busted into existence. That would be silly since they did discuss their families at one point. “Poe is distracting them. He’s showing them picture of BB and Millicent in outfits.” 

“Oh no,” Hux said getting up. He quickly grabbed some clothes throwing them on his body. “You two just stay in my room.” 

Kylo was never one to listen to orders. Hux did not tell him what he can and cannot do. Once Hux was out the door the artist reached over to grab a pair of jeans. There was no way he was just going to hide in here. If that man’s parents were here he will damn make sure he meets him. It is only what proper boyfriends do after all. Finn watched as he strode outside with such confidence. When he came out he saw two very rich looking people. Hux always mentioned that his family was well off, but they looked completely different than how he could actually picture them. 

The woman had red hair that flowed down to her shoulders almost covering her entire back. She wore a green dress with white accents. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a diamond in the middle. The father had graying hair, clearly not the redhead in the family. He had on a white suit on with a black shirt and tie underneath. Kylo thought it was strange that Hux took more after his mother. At least he knew where the red hair came from. For a moment Kylo just stared at them. It was…strange. 

“Hello,” Kylo greeted in the most monotone voice he can muster. He then walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. He heard whispering in the room. He smiled as he stirred in the French vanilla creamer. The chats of people talking behind his back always brought a strange sense of pride. They were talking about this mystery man. Wait until they discover that he is the one fucking their son. 

The artist walked into the room where everyone seemed to be gathered. Poe was sitting there looking very awkward, like he had been in this position before. The man looked at Kylo with very sad looking eyes. Well, this is interesting. The dark haired man took a seat beside Hux taking a quick sip of his coffee. People looked at him with a rather confused expression. Just the way he liked it. 

“Um, who are you?” the woman asked. 

“The man that is fucking your son,” he answered so casually. He drank his coffee as everyone in the room looked shocked and mortified, even Hux. Poe on the other hand looked like this just got interesting. “But you can call me Kylo Ren.” 

“Excuse me?” The father asked. 

“He’s my dumb ass boyfriend,” Isaac clarified. He glared at his father. “You two weren’t actually supposed to meet him.” 

“Why wouldn’t we want to meet your boyfriend?” His mother asked. To Kylo it appeared that she was closer to her son than his father. That is sort of understandable. 

“Because father wouldn’t approve of him,” he answered. “When were you two going to inform me that you were coming? There was no fucking warning.” 

“You wouldn’t have answered our calls,” the older man commented. 

Isaac glared before standing up. “Get out of my apartment,” he said. “I have work. If you’re still in town by time I am done then we might talk.” 

The father stood up without saying another word, His mother smiled giving her son a hug. “Call me,” she said. “We’ll have dinner.” Her attention then turned to Kylo. “You come as well. You seem very interesting.” 

She soon followed after her husband. Hux went back to his room to get his suit on. “You better go talk to him,” Poe said. Finn awkwardly went back to Poe’s room. “He always gets off balance when they make appearances.” 

Kylo went into the room to see the ginger get his supplies for work ready. The artist wrapped an arm around his boyfriend placing his head on the shoulders. “You really know how to make an introduction,” Hux complained. “You should have said something other than we are fucking.” 

“Nah,” he shrugged. “It’s so much more fun to say we’re fucking.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “I have work to go to,” he said. “Don’t you have to sweep up a coffee shop?” 

Kylo groaned flopping onto the bed that they had just been sleeping in. “Fine,” he said. “We’ll go to work, have dinner with your folks, and then come home for the evening since neither of us work tomorrow.” 

“Not having dinner with them,” Hux said. “It’ll only end in disaster. Ask Poe. He will tell you getting involved in my family is the worst decision he has ever made.” 

The other man simply rolled his eyes. The two got ready together in silence. Kylo was the first one to finish getting ready. He kissed Hux on the cheek before leaving. Hux thought about his parents. The last that there was any contact with them was when he just got the job working with Snoke. That was only because they were old acquaintances with the man he was working with and hoped to be on his good side. The last thing that Hux wanted was for his family influence to be in his job. 

With the parents making a sudden appearance it is only a matter of time until his siblings came out of the woodwork. Oh well, the best course of action is to simply do his work like always: efficiently and professionally as always. 

He arrived to work precisely on time like always. There was a muffin on his desk and a coffee. That intern sure knew how to treat him. He began getting to work right away. There were cases to be won and lawsuits to settle. Mitaka the intern then came inside to help him out. They were dealing with a big client. It was a simple case of mistaken identity; however they had to make sure that there was no flaws in the story and the evidence. There were a lot of files to go through and Mitaka was a great help for that. 

It was mindless work that he actually did not mind. There were all sorts’ random files that needed to be checked on along with certain people that had to be addressed. It all seemed to be going along fairly quickly. He might be able to see Kylo early for once since they started dating. It was actually going really fast. That is until he froze for a brief second upon hearing a familiar voice. The voice was very cheerful sounding. However it was often a disguise to hide what truly went on in the mind of the person who the voice belonged to. 

“Isaac,” he heard that voice say. Mitaka turned around. Hux did not since he knew who it belonged to: his mother. “You’re office is so nice.” 

“Mother, we’re a little bit busy right now,” Hux practically growled at her. “Can this wait until next time you and father decide to intrude on my home?” 

“When were you going to me about your boyfriend?” She asked looking a little concerned. 

“Never,” he responded passing some papers to the intern. “Take this and have it copied.” Mitaka nodded his head before going off. 

“You know he is a drug addict, right?” 

“A recovering drug addict,” he defended. This is not the conversation he wanted to have with his mother right now. There is work that needs to be done and so far he is accomplishing none of that with her nagging presence. 

“You know what that leads to,” Mrs. Hux said. Isaac turned to face his mother. “It won’t last forever. Not with him.” 

“What do you know about him?” Hux asked looking furious. “Father was against me seeing Poe because he was a man and you were against Poe because he was musician. What does it matter who I decide to date?” 

“Because you will be hurt by him,” she seemed determined to get a seed of doubt in his mind. “It’s like whenever your father said he would stop hitting you as a child. He stopped, yes, but he still does. Some addictions become a part of your life that you can’t rip away.” 

“Is that why you’re still with him?” Hux asked. “You don’t love, like, or even care being with him. Why keep up this broken marriage?” 

“Like I said,” she began. “Some addictions become a part of your life. I might not love your father, but I love other aspects about him. Like the way he treats me or when he decides to go on vacations with me to Paris. I don’t want you to make a mistake being with him.”

The life style is what she loves the most. Not that she gained any children from him. No. They were more like little aspects, accessories to her life. Hux might be closer with his mother than his father, but there is nothing he despised more than being seen by her as nothing but a little trinket that proved she was the superior mother. There will always be bitterness in him that despises the way she views her own flesh and blood. To this woman it is fine that her son was gay but to make sure he ends up with a man that will at least be well respected was more important than being happy. 

“I don’t care about that sort of thing,” he said. “If you haven’t noticed I make a good living here. Kylo is getting his life together. I would greatly appreciate if you would simply leave my dating life alone. You and father do not need to be involved in anything I do, understand?” 

His mother looked at him, for more out of shock than anything else. That is good. At least she can keep her mouth from moving. “Fine,” she said. “I will not get involved. However, do not forget about your father. He doesn’t exactly favor any of your choices as it does reflect on our family.” She sighed. “Will you at least have dinner with us tonight?” 

“No,” he responded. “Kylo and I are having dinner together.” He turned around to get back to work. 

Mrs. Hux stayed there for a minute longer than she should have stayed before turning around leaving. Now he can at least get some work done. That was a terrible distraction. Mitaka returned, Hux giving him a quick apology before returning to the task at hand. At least there tonight he will spend some time with Kylo Ren. There is at least nothing wrong with that. He hoped anyways. 

Kylo placed the pizza on the table while Hux got some plates. There was a weird silence between them; there always was one before they decided to be a little bit intimate with one another. Isaac often wished that he could just skip the awkward meal part before the bed part. One can only dream. After all it seemed like Kylo appeared a little happy about something. 

“What’s with you?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” he responded laughing a little. Hux glared at him. “Fine. It’s kind of weird seeing a different side of you. It’s a little nice to know that I’m not the only one with family issues.” 

“Kylo Ren having family issues, I don’t believe it,” Isaac made sure that he sounded as sarcastic as possible. So far the only relationship he has had with any of his family is more one of support. Maybe that is the only type of relationship he has with Rey.

“You don’t know my family,” Kylo mumbled. “Anyways, ready to eat?” 

Hux rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the mumbling coming from his boyfriend. As they ate they talked about upcoming art events that Kylo could participate in. That would be interesting. It might bring him some new clients or let the old ones know that he was active in the art world again. Kylo did not want to participate since he still did not feel ready for that. Hux insisted. 

Now that Ren was more open about his art work he could see how beautiful they were. His paintings were something amazing, however. The way he blended the colors and brought the subject to life was something that made Kylo stand out. Hux won’t admit him doing this, but actually holds the picture of the painting Kylo did on him close. He will never admit to liking it, or that he never deleted the picture. 

It was around nine o’clock when Poe came home. He was without a Finn, which is very strange by this point. It appeared that he had to get up early for a part time job he has just started. At least Kylo and Hux won’t be annoyed with very romantic shit that they do just to annoy them. It was getting late. Kylo stood up from the couch, stretching a little. He reached his hand down so Hux could grab onto it. Isaac grabbed it. Suddenly the door knocked. 

“That seems a bit odd,” Hux commented. He watched as Kylo went to the door. He opened it up. “Kylo, who is it?” 

“It’s your dad,” he said. Hux went beside Kylo to glare at his father. 

“What is it you want at this hour?” Isaac spat. He was soon wedged between both his boyfriend and father. 

“Your mother informed me of the sort of man you’re seeing,” he said. “Do you want to destroy your family?” 

Right. If she could not convince her son that he was making a mistake might as well send for the true horrible person, his father. The lengths his mother will go through just to prove a point. Well he certainly will not stand for this. If there is one certain thing that Hux inherited from his father then it would be the stubborn attitude. Fine. Let it be that way. It will provide a very interesting challenge. 

“Didn’t you ask me this before?” Isaac asked. 

“This is different,” he defended. 

“It’s because I’m a recovering drug addict, isn’t it?” Kylo asked. The older gentleman looked at him. “Or maybe it is who my parents are. Tell Isaac exactly why you’re against me; I would love to see if you have the guts.” 

The older man glared at the artist with such hatred and distaste. This man is someone that needed to be punched in the face. “You’re really such a disappointment,” his father sighed looking at his son. “You can’t even see the mistake in front of your eyes.” 

Kylo did not even see his fist move. In fact, all he really did not notice him that he punched the man until he saw him stumbling back with a hand held against his face. That was something he was no expecting. His hand hurt like hell. It is not the first time that he has punched someone, but the first time he hurt someone’s parents. That is completely unexpected. It felt very good. 

“Did that hurt?” Kylo asked, though if he had to guess. This fucking bastard deserved it. He then felt a firm hand come across his own face. So it is a fight this man wants then it is a fight he will get. Ren ran a hand across his face, noticing some blood coming down his nose. He threw his fist to hurt him back. He watched the older man stumble back. “Next time you try punching me try to hit like your son.” 

He was about to turn around to go back into the apartment. As he was walking inside he heard Hux yell something before seeing him slam against the wall. “What the hell did you do?” Kylo yelled to look at Hux. 

“I was aiming for your head,” he told him honestly grimacing. “Isaac, this should teach you a lesson. If you continue to be with this man it will get much, much worse.” He stormed away without looking back. Kylo went to pay attention to Hux. 

He looked at him. His nose was bleeding and there was a bruise beginning to form on his head. He cursed out loud as he went back inside to get some sort of bandages. The ginger was not far behind him trying to keep his blood from dripping over the apartment. He grabbed a few tissues to help the bleeding out. “I hate my father,” he complained. Kylo brought over some ice and more tissues. “You didn’t have to punch him.” 

“I think I had to,” Ren defended. “He insulted me and you. At the same time. How is that even possible?” 

Hux shrugged. “When the bleeding stops I’m going to bed for the rest of the weekend,” Isaac said. 

“No,” Kylo suddenly said. “We are going to get into Rey’s car and I’m going to take you somewhere else.” 

“But it’s late and my nose is bleeding,” Hux whined. That is new. He is not certain why he just did that. It must be all the time he has spent with this man-child. “I want sleep.” 

“You can sleep on the way up there,” he told him. “Now, let’s get going. Poe has his keys and will be back by midnight.” He grabbed Isaac’s arm and began dragging him out of his apartment. 

“When are you going to stop borrowing Rey’s car?” Hux asked. He really had no idea what this man had planned. It almost disturbed him. 

There was no answer from him. The only thing that came out of him was from silence along with opening up the car door for him. Hux rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger side. The lawyer leaned his head against the window, letting his nose bleed. He touched it. Luckily it was not broken. There might be a nasty bruise there however. The car started. There was no telling what was going through his mind, only that it was could lead to something either bad or good or kinky. He hoped to god that it was the middle one of the two. 

“Not going to tell me where we’re going?” Hux asked. No answer from him. “I thought so.” 

Hux looked out the window watching the dark shadows. After a few minutes his nose stopped bleeding. It was not long after that he fell asleep leaning against the window. Kylo allowed him to sleep as he continued to drive. He was not going wake him up until they arrived.


	13. Ben in Your Real Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac learns that Kylo's real name is actually Ben. He has a kick about it. The lawyer also meets his family.

Isaac was woken up with a hand gently nudging him awake. The clock on the car read twelve o’clock. He groaned glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes. Upon looking up from his little corner he took in the place that they were at. It was a nice house, two stories tall, with a yard and a white picket fence. It was really nice and cute, sort of fancy. If he had to guess the grass would be a beautiful green color. Now this place was the weirdest place his boyfriend had ever taken him. 

“Okay, where the hell are we?” He asked. 

“My parent’s home,” Kylo answered casually as he got out. Alright. That was really weird. He always thought that his parents were some sort of outlaws or that he was raised by wolves. Well it will certainly be interesting to see what kind of people raised this man. Hux was not behind him. Kylo knocked on the door. He took deep breaths before the knocking on the door. The lights turned on around the house. It then opened up to reveal a very tired looking older gentleman. He looked a little like Ren. 

No words were exchanged by them. It was only awkward stares. 

“Ben, what the hell are you doing here?” The older man asked. 

“Ben?” Isaac asked laughing a little bit. “Is that really your name?” 

“Yes…” He mumbled. “I like going by Kylo better though.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here at midnight,” his father groaned. He then looked up at them. The two men in front of him looked like they were beaten up. This is not how the older man wanted to be woken up. “Did you get into a fight or something?” 

“Yes,” Ren answered. “Can we spend the night?” 

“Come on in,” he sighed. “Leia, get down here. It’s our prodigal child and his boyfriend.” 

They watched as his mother came down the stairs. She looked totally done. “Well, you two look like shit,” she stated. “Let me get some ice for you two. Sit on the couch.” 

She walked to her kitchen to get the ice packets. Kylo and his father sat there awkwardly looking at one another. Leia came back with ice packets handing them over to the two men. “So, who did you get into a fight with?” 

“His father,” Kylo answered. “I thought it would be good to stay here this weekend so he doesn’t have to deal with them.”

“You should have just told me that,” Hux complained. He then realized that he never introduced himself to this family. Or really learned their names. “I’m Isaac Hux. Nice to meet you.” 

“Leia Organa and this is my husband, Han,” she said extended her hand. 

“The Leia Organa,” Isaac asked seeming a little surprised. That would make his boyfriend the so-called trouble child Ben Organa. It was years ago that he heard that Senator Organa had to temporarily leave to deal with personal family issues. He just never imagined that Kylo Ren was the reason why she left. Snoke mentioned that her family was the weakness he needed and to exploit. Though he would never admit it, a few of their clients often complained about her and how she issued a lot of them to be investigated into for corruption or other things that might affect them. It caused a great deal of stress for his firm. 

“I take it you’ve heard of me,” she sighed. 

“Only that you are the reason for most of our clients coming to us,” Hux mentioned. “How does someone as respected as you get a son like him?” 

“Lucky I guess,” Han said with a fling of his hand. 

Kylo sighed. “Anyways, can we stay in my old room?” He asked. “We are just staying here until Sunday.” 

“Of course,” Leia said. “You know we are always happy to have you here.” 

Han and Kylo looked at each other with the same confused look. Isaac quickly gathered that he did not exactly get along with his father. At least they are not fighting each other to death. It could be worst. 

“We’re going to bed,” Kylo said. “See you in the morning.” He motioned for Hux to follow him. The two walked up in silence. When they arrived at the room it was the complete opposite of what he thought it would be. It seemed rather plain, barren even. “Oh, they redecorated.” 

“What was your room originally like?” Hux asked smiling a little bit. 

“The walls were black for starters,” he began saying as he went to the drawers. “There were a lot of original pictures on there as well. But it seems like they thought I would like this better in case I needed to come back home. I really hate it.” 

“I like it,” he smiled. 

“That’s because you’re boring,” he laughed. He tossed him some clothes. They were smaller than what he is now, but then again these might be clothes from his teenage years. Kylo took off his shirt before getting on the bed. It was a twin. That means they will be extremely close together. Isaac changed into the loose fitting clothing before climbing on top of his boyfriend and laying on his chest. “I’m not close with my parents if that is what you think.” 

“I know,” Isaac said.”I sort got that from how you acted around your father.” 

He shrugged. “But at least we’re away from your family,” Kylo yawned. “At least here no one will try hurting you.” 

“My face fucking hurts,” he complained. “And I’m tired. I hate you.” 

“You don’t hate me,” Kylo said. “You just think you do because you’re in pain.” 

Isaac did not respond. He snuggled close to the other man’s chest closing his eyes. It felt peaceful being on top of him. He liked being on him. It was relaxing. A warm hand rubbed little circles on his back. Eventually the two men fell asleep. 

 

Hux woke up tired and sore. The ginger rolled off him. The smell of fresh brewing coffee filled the air. It was amazing that there was someone up before him. He walked down the stairs. In the kitchen was Leia Organa enjoying her morning cup while eating a slice of toast. So normal. The image almost seemed odd. To think that Kylo Ren came from this brilliant woman that is a constant thorn at his side. That can wait for another time. She is kind enough to let him and her disappointment of a son stay in their home. 

“Good morning,” Leia greeted him. He froze a little bit. “Glad you two held off last night. Han was really irritated by your sudden arrival.” 

“I was irritated by our sudden arrival,” Hux mentioned. He poured himself some coffee before looking around for the sugar. Once he located the substance he desired he went put a lot of it in there. “What was Kylo, I mean, Ben like as a kid?” 

“Adorable,” Leia smiled. “However he out grew all that. You want to know why he calls himself Kylo?” He nodded his head. “To be further away from us. He really likes it better when he did art stuff. He thought it made him seem different.” 

“Like he is his own person,” Isaac added, though it really did not need to be mentioned. The lawyer understood that need to be separated from his family. Kylo simply did not want to rely on his family’s name to get where he is going in life. Even with his family name he still worked hard to get where he is. The only difference between the two families is that the Organa family is liked while his family is hated. Yeah. “I understand. Honestly, I can’t imagine calling him Ben.” 

“He hates that name,” Han said sitting beside his wife. “He was like fifteen when he started with the entire Kylo Ren shit.” 

He could totally picture a young angst teenager yelling at his parents to call him Kylo. It all fit him. The only thing he could not imagine is how someone like him became addicted to drugs in the first place. It appeared he had a perfectly normal and happy life. He had a supportive family. All of it made him feel very alone with his own personal issues. No. Do not bring up these issues now. Right now he wanted to enjoy his time in this nice little house. 

The three sat in silence drinking their coffee. It was all very strange. Kylo eventually came down to join them. His hair was all over the place, covering his eyes. No words were exchanged by him to anyone, just that he went straight to the coffee. Hux was used to seeing him act this way. Just one of the things one had to get used to when he dating a struggling artist. 

“Ben, how the hell did you meet this guy?” Han was the one that broke the silence. Thank god because Hux was not certain how much he could take. 

“His roommate,” Kylo answered. “The roommate is Finn’s boyfriend.” His mother was about to open her mouth before he placed his hand up. “Yes he is nice. Finn and Poe are a cute couple.” 

“Good to hear,” she smiled. Leia then stood up. “I’m going to work in the garden today. If any of you would like to join me. Han is going to work on the Falcon.” She left the kitchen towards the outside. 

Han stood up as well walking to the garage to work on his car. Kylo continued to drink his coffee in peace. Silence often felt comfortable. It is always felt like they needed it in their lives. “They still have art supplies here,” Ren suddenly said. “I might paint something today.” 

“What do you suggest I do?” Hux asked. 

“Plant flowers?” He asked, trying to suggest something. “I think my mom would like the help.” 

“Are you not going to help your dad?” Hux asked. 

“Nope,” Ren answered quickly. “He and I never got along well at all. That will make our already strained relationship worse than it already is.” 

“And my relationship with my father is any better?” Isaac asked. 

“Your issues are far worse,” the man said. 

Hux looked out the window. “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll help your mom out. She seems like an interesting person.” 

Isaac went out to the backyard where the woman was at. Leia was putting on some gloves along with a hat to help protect her from the hot sun. “Mind if I assist you?” He asked. 

The woman sighed. “Sure. Go get a hat over there.” 

Isaac got the hat before walking back over to her. He felt so girly wearing this hat. It felt weird. Mostly because he has zero experience gardening. There was one time during the summer when he would go around with the maid and she would teach him about the different flowers. That was a wonderful summer. Maybe if he did not live in the city he could truly get into gardening and growing his own vegetables or flowers. 

Leia told him what kind of weeds to get rid of. She showed him the bucket before getting back to work. They worked diligently getting rid of all the weeds. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kylo walked out with an easel and canvas. He sat a chair out in front of it. Hux prayed that he was going to do anymore pictures of him. That is the last thing he wanted. That fucking man is going to be the death of him. 

However, if he wanted to do something there is no way to stop him from doing it. Leia mentioned something along the lines of how when he was younger he would do all these little pictures of their house or of his parents. They were surprisingly good for a young child. Of course he always had that artistic talent. Hux learned that it was Ren’s grandfather that inspired him to do an artistic career. Apparently was a talented artist, but joined the army instead working his way p through the ranks. Hux figured that his boyfriend would not want to go through intense training. He is too much of a wild child. 

God, did he really just think that? Too much time has been spent with Kylo Ren. 

The attention to the weeds came first. Leia talked with him about politics, family matters, and other random topics that bounced around. Spending time like this with a parent was strange, weird almost. It made no sense as to why his boyfriend used to be a drug addict. It appeared that he had such a great life. There was a yard that he could play in, parents that seemed to care about him, and everything that his family was not. There is more to the story than what he is letting on. Or it might simply be that he wants to be away from his family because of their name. 

Perhaps someday Kylo might tell him. Obviously it will not be today. 

The two worked in the garden for several hours before deciding to take a break. Hux walked over to Kylo to look at the picture. He had finished sketching the outline and was mixing colors together. He began putting little strokes around the garden area. Hux groaned upon seeing that it was he and his mother as the subjects of the picture. He wondered if there was anything else that he likes to paint. Not that he was complaining, but he seemed to be a little obsessed with him as a subject. 

“Why do you insist on drawing me,” Isaac asked. Kylo shrugged adding some more colors. 

“You’re my muse,” he told him. “I think since I first met you I’ve wanted to draw you. Something about gingers that is truly fun.”

“Your mother is going get us some drinks, do you want anything?” He asked. 

“If it’s iced tea, then yes,” smiled Kylo looking up at him. Isaac leaned down kissing him quickly on his lips. 

“Gross,” Han yelled very sarcastically from behind them. “Get a room.” Kylo turned around to glare at him. “You know I’m joking, right?” 

Ren went back to work on his painting. His father was very weird, but at least he was fine with his son dating a man. That is more to say than his own father. Hux went into the kitchen to help Leia get the drinks together. He wondered as to why she is being so kind to him. It is very strange since he is not used to it. Family is such a weird concept. 

“So, you work for Snoke,” she began. The older woman began to make some sandwiches. “How is that line of business?” 

“Boring,” he laughed. He knew that it would be leading to something else. “I won’t use your son to my boss’s advantage. Even if Snoke wants me to, I won’t do it. He’s worked hard to stay clean.” 

“This isn’t the first time he’s tried getting clean,” she blurted out. Hux looked at her a little surprised. “He’ll stay clean for awhile, begin getting some aspect of his life together and then it will call his name like it has so many times before.” Leia looked at him with a sober look. “But this time it seems different. It’s like he’s personally trying with you. So, thank you for coming into his life.” 

“Even though I gave your son a beautiful shiner?” Hux asked. He did not know he felt about her thanking him, but the sentiment is nice. 

“He could always get a punch in the face,” Leia laughed. “Ben was always getting into trouble. From the time he was born until now.” 

It is completely appropriate that he constantly be trouble. However, now knowing that this isn’t the first time that he has been clean does cause for some concern. It made him worry that he might relapse. Isaac just did not know if he could handle that. His mother has seen this before and claimed that this was different. Hux does not believe that people can change. He believes that people are in a constant moving cycle that goes around in constant circles. Deep down he hoped that this was different. That he was special in some way. All of it might be farfetched, but at least there is that weird little fantasy that he has. Fuck. He wondered when began so impractical. 

Leia walked outside with the food. Kylo ate a little something as he painted. It was always interesting to see him work. The look of dedication is always a nice look for him. It is the only other time that he seems to be serious about something. After a few minutes he stepped away to look at the picture. He then walked away to let it dry in peace. There is no need to continue working on I while the pain went away as he moved the brush across. He sat down beside Hux, leaning his head on his shoulder. The flows locks fell around him, getting in his face. 

“You’re such a child,” he complained. Kylo shrugged a little, not really concerned what he thought about him. 

A few minutes passed before returning back to the picture. Leia and Hux went to work on the flowers. Most of the weeds were gone now, thanks to Isaac’s help. Right now they were planting some new flowers. It is perfect for a spring day. That is pretty much what they did for the rest of the day. 

It was not until the sun began to set that they went inside. Kylo brought in the painting, displaying it on the kitchen table. “Ah, Ben, we eat there,” Han joked. He looked at it. “It’s good.” 

“You can keep it,” he told them. “Hux and I have to go back home. I work on Sundays.” 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Leia asked. The lawyer could easily tell that she wanted to spend more time with her son. 

“Sure,” the man resigned himself to say. The light in his mother’s eyes brightened so much as she began talking to him about what they wanted to eat. It was not long before they decided to order in some pizza since it was the easiest options. 

The four of them ate together, telling little stories. Hux talked about his job working for First Order law firm. They praised him on his efforts. It felt nice. Truly amazing that someone recognized his hard work and dedication. Not that Snoke did not notice, but it was not this vocal. Mostly what he does is silent acknowledgement for a job well done. However, this is completely different. The worst part is that Kylo is surrounded by this and he still ended up being a screw up. He supposed that anyone can be a screw up. No matter where they came from. 

When all the food was gone Kylo hugged his mother before leaving. Isaac told them that it was such a joy meeting them. Once they were inside Rey’s car it was time for a two hour ride back to the apartment. They sat in silence until one of them finally decided to speak: Kylo. 

“You think I had a perfect life,” he blurted out.

Hux nodded his head. “You do seem to have a supportive family,” Hux said honestly. “It’s not exactly the sort of life I pictured you living.” 

“I’m what you call the family screw up,” Kylo explained. “There was some pressure and some wrong people. My father and I don’t have the best relationship. My mother and I rarely see one another, so I got that going for me. Just ended up doing some bad things.” 

“What sort of pressure did you have?” Hux asked. 

“Art,” he began explaining. “At a young age my artistic talent was seen early. Well, when I got into school there was a lot of pressure for me to have a show. I turned to drugs for inspiration thanks to some classmates that I made. They were all major drug addicts. It felt good. Helped a lot.” 

“Your mother said this is not the first time you were clean,” Hux told him. “What happened?” 

Kylo looked out to the road, not saying anything. He was thinking over his next choice of words very carefully. “The first time I was forced into it,” he explained. “My parents wanted me clean. So, I stayed clean for roughly nine months. Then the second time it was my own choice. That only lasted six months.” 

“What made the third attempt work?” Isaac asked. So far it seemed like he could return to drugs at any moment. They had been dating for nearly a year now. Well, not exactly. They met in the fall and now it is spring. He wondered when the next relapse will happen. 

“I almost died,” he stated like it was an obvious fact. “After fighting for my life I really wanted to stay clean. You made things easier. I don’t feel that calling like I used to feel. Isaac, I’m really trying.” 

Kylo never used his first name unless he was serious. It was a weird trust thing. Ever since he discovered his real name he only used it when meaning something deeply emotional. Like when they have sex or moments like this. The ginger placed his hand on top of the other man’s. 

“I’m proud you’re trying,” he smiled gently. Kylo looked surprised before turning his attention to the road. Hux laughed a little. “We are really messed up, aren’t we?” 

Kylo shrugged. “At least we are messed up together.”


	14. You Were Better Than This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits and friends make a dramatic return when Kylo was finally feeling happy.

Kylo looked down at his arm. The scars were healing up after all this time and hard work. It was nice to know that he will soon be whole again. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were no longer bloodshot or glazed over. He is healthy now. Nothing will enter his temple again. Then why does he feel so naked without the drugs running through his system? It might be because he hates how the world feels, which is what drew him to the hard drugs in the first place. It might also be because it has been six whole months since recovering.  
It would be another mile stone. One he has come to before this time. However, this time it felt different. He tried to get everything together because he had a reason to stay in this world. He had a reason not to walk through haze. That reason belongs to Hux. For some reason he kept him grounded. He kept him functional. It is hard to explain exactly what it is about Isaac, but he liked it. All of it was something unique that he could not get enough of. Though the two were completely different it felt good being with him.  
That is why after six months of recovery he was happy to report that he felt not hunger, no lust, or any sort of feelings to want to return to that life. It was nice for once to just be Kylo. It was nice for once to be in control. He liked being in reality as it is right now. Six months of recovery was well worth a lot in his book now. He pulled his hair up as he went to get to work. Later that day he will be visiting with Hux. Six months have not gone to waste for once.  
He went to work at the coffee shop. It was a normal day. Kylo went straight to work chatting with a few of the co-workers. For the most part the day it was the usual crowd of people. He even found himself enjoying work. Well mostly because later on he will be seeing Hux. That might be the only reason he is enjoying himself. He saw Mitaka come in for Hux’s usual. He had been busy lately. That is understandable.  
His work day went on fairly slowly. It was not until he was close to clocking out for the day that some familiar face came into the shop. He recognized that same look as before. The person then waved at him before taking a seat. He sighed before walking over to the person. It was an old “friend” that he had met in school that was also a drug addict. By the looks of it is he still is.  
He sat down in front of him just so he can get him away and see Hux. “Kylo, you look good man,” the other guy said.  
“What do you want, Andy?” He asked ready to punch him.  
“Haven’t seen you around in awhile,” he commented. “Thought you overdosed again.”  
“I did,” Ren told him. “That’s why I had to get off that stuff. But that doesn’t explain as to why you’re here.”  
“I need money,” he admitted. “Like, really badly. I have no other way to get it. I know I can rely on you.” 

“No you can’t,” he snapped. “I honestly just want you to leave me alone. I’ve been clean for six months now. Dealing with you leads to something bad.” 

“Then why are you still talking to me?” He asked smiling. 

“Never mind,” he stood up. “Leave me alone.” He went to go see Hux. There is nothing good with seeing old friends. He cannot get dragged back into that life. It has nearly destroyed him. He won’t fall back into that world. Not when…not when he has Hux. He decided to go meet up with at his work. He waited outside since he really did not like going into that place. People walked out of the building to go spend time with his family. Hux then walked out discussing something with Snoke. He scoffed as he turned away to avoid looking at the man. 

Once it appeared that he was done talking with Snoke he began making his way towards Kylo. “How was your day?” Kylo asked. 

“Fine,” he replied. “Things have taken a little bit of a bad turn, but it is alright.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked. 

“I might not make partner this year,” he gritted his teeth. “Some other ass hat will.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. “I know you really wanted it. Do you want to egg Snoke’s apartment or something?” 

“It’s not official yet,” he sighed. “But it is looking likely that won’t happen.” 

“That sucks,” Kylo said. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

“When did you start calling me baby?” Hux asked narrowing his eyes. 

“Can I not call you baby?” He asked looking at him. Hux continued with keeping the same look. “Fine. Sorry if I’m trying to expand our nicknames for one another, pumpkin.” 

“You really like the pet names,” Hux shook his head. He was done. He was tired of dealing with Kylo’s shit. “But let’s go eat. I’m starving.” 

Both men went to a local Italian place that was family orientated so the prices weren’t bad, but the quality of the food was amazing. The dinner was nice. Kylo mentioned that everyone was meeting them here to talk about something. Phasma was also coming, but she did not have news to tell them, unlike the other three. So it would be an interesting dinner. Rey was the first to arrive. She looked at the two men awkwardly. They weren’t exactly comfortable with each other, mainly because Hux and Rey never spent much time together. 

Phasma was next to arrive. Not far behind her were Finn and Poe. They all sat together talking about the food and what they should order. After placing their orders they went back to talking about random topics. Finn then began clearing his throat out like he had something to say. They looked over at him. 

“Okay,” he took a breath. “Poe and I want to move in with each other.” 

“Bit early for that?” Hux asked. “You’ve been dating like six months.” 

“Yes,” Poe said. “However, we feel like it’s the right time. So, Rey has agreed to let me and Poe move in together. We just need permission from Kylo then it can be official.” 

“Does that mean you’re moving out of my apartment?” Hux asked. 

“Yes,” Poe answered. “That means you get the entire apartment to yourself, Huxy.” 

“About damn time,” he huffed. He then looked over to Kylo who seemed to be thinking about something. 

“What do you say Kylo?” Finn asked looking at him. 

“Sure,” he answered absent mindedly. Hux knew he was thinking about something that was bothering him. “Sounds great.” He shook his head a little before taking a drink. Before they could acknowledge his weird behavior their food came. Kylo went straight to eating that there was no time to talk about it. Instead they focused on when Poe would be moving in and how their living arrangements would be. The entire time Isaac could not get rid of the feeling that there was something bothering Kylo. 

It was after dinner. Hux offered to let Kylo stay at his place for the night. He wanted to know what was going on in his head. It was not good for him to keep things bottled up like this. He had to know that everything was alright with him. 

Upon arriving the dark haired man fell on Hux’s bed with a loud thud. The bed shook a little. He looked at the man. Isaac lay down beside him. “Is something on your mind?” He asked running a hand through his unruly hair. 

“I hate change,” he said into the pillow. “I know want to live with Poe.” 

“You said it was a good idea,” he commented. Kylo looked at him with a tired look. “I noticed you weren’t keen on the idea. I know.” 

“I didn’t want to let them down,” he admitted. “They seemed…happy about this. Hux, I don’t want to live with Poe. It’ll suck. So much cheer. Not good for the health.” 

Hux continued to run his fingers through the hair gently. It was soft. Why would it not be? He used a lot of hair products that were rather fancy. “You can move in with me,” he blurted out. He did not feel like taking it back since Hux actually meant that. It might be nice to have a roommate that is not all sunshine and lollypops. He could see the surprise in Kylo’s eyes. “I mean that. I really do.” 

“But isn’t it a little too soon?” He asked. 

“If Finn and Poe are doing it then I think you and I can too,” Hux assured him. “Just think about it.” 

He nodded closing his eyes. Hux and he fell asleep in the positions that they were in. It was rather comfortable, though they woke up in the middle of the night a little sore. They still managed to change their positions to where they were more comfortable. Hux woke up the next morning for work to see him sleeping underneath him. He wouldn’t mind sharing an apartment with him. Poe’s old room came be turned into an art room or personal office. It might be a very good idea. 

Kylo woke up after him. He groaned getting up. He had work to get to. “Can we talk about the whole moving in thing later?” He asked. “Because I really would like to do it.” 

“Yes,” he told him. “And if you really want to do it we need to tell Rey and everyone else.” 

Kylo smiled before leaving the apartment. He felt very happy and excited to about this. It was like starting a new and exciting part of his life. He will also be able to stay closer to Hux. It has not been very bad at all.

Kylo arrived to work. He began working right away. He swept the floors, served the costumers, and other random things that were required of his job. He was looking forward to moving back in with Hux. He had stuff to work for again. He had something that was actually his. Kylo began feeling happy now that his life was actually his to control. That is until that same old friend walked in. He groaned looking him over. He was still the same person that was strung up on drugs. A part of him wanted to help him, but then the other half could care less. 

“Please get out of the shop,” he said. “We have costumers in here and I don’t think they want to see a drug addict while they are eating.” 

“I don’t think anyone cares,” he said. “But you know our little group does miss you. Why don’t you pop in for a minute?” 

“I’m good,” he responded. “For once I have a good life. Everything is good.” 

“And how long will that last?” Andy asked looking at him with a bitter expression. “How long do you think this happiness will last? You know you always screw up in the end. You hurt people, Ren. That’s how it’s always has been.” 

“You’re just here to get my money,” he snapped. “Don’t bring my issues into your problems.” 

Andy glared at him a little. “My problem is your problem too. We were both on the same boat, don’t you remember? Drugs were the only things keeping us together.” 

“Get out or I’m calling the cops,” Kylo demanded. 

Andy looked at him before standing. “You’ll be coming back,” he warned him. “We will be ready when you decide to come back.” He left the store. Kylo huffed as he went back to work. There is no reason why he would return to drugs. He has a good life now. There is nothing that is going to change that. There is nothing that will cause him to return back to that life. 

 

Hux and Kylo had just told everyone that they were going to move in together. Poe could not be more excited about the two of them actually moving in. To him it was a fantastic idea. Of course everything seemed like a good idea to him. Rey and Finn were a bit in shock, but seemed to be excited about them getting a place of their own. That would mean everyone would be out of each other’s hair. Rey then had to point out that Kylo would have to tell his parents. It was the least he could do since he has caused them a great deal of stress. He sighed, but knew it was what he had to do. 

Now came time to planning out what all they had to do to basically swap roommates. It was a little hard to figure out the logistics of it all. It was decided that they would be boxing up all the stuff then just gradually move it to their rightful places. Kylo was a little nervous, shaky almost. He had never expected to get this far with him in a million years. Now here he is, ready to move in with the ginger haired lawyer. 

Kylo planned out how he would be backing things. It took a few weeks before they had actually started backing things up. Everything had gone well for the most part. He gradually began staying over there longer and longer. He slept in the same bed as Hux. It was very comfortable. It was almost too comfortable. Like it was much, much too perfect. Kylo doesn’t do well with perfect. He destroys anything that comes close to it. 

It was one morning that he suddenly woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He hurt Hux. He choked him. That can’t happen. He went to the bathroom to clean his face. It was not until he came to the bed that he saw Hux was not there. Kylo walked to the kitchen to see him drinking his morning cup of coffee. He relaxed after seeing him. There were no bruises on him. Thank god it was only a dream. 

Hux looked up at him with a little concern. “You were thrashing last night,” he commented. “Like a lot.” 

“Yeah…” he sighed. “I had a nightmare. That’s all. Nothing to worry about.” 

Hux smiled a little seeming to trust him. Kylo was not alright though. He can’t be having these awful nightmares and risk hurting Hux. It was not like him. He worried that he would find out that he still is not right in the head. That he still has issues. Maybe Andy was right, he does can’t keep things like this going. It all ends the same. It all ends in complete disaster. 

Kylo did not go into details about the dream instead he got ready for work. Soon it would be moving day. Soon he will be living somewhere where it feels like home. He just has to keep it together. He has issues with perfect. He can’t live a perfect and relaxed life. That is what caused him to come to drugs in the first place. The sad thing is he was happy. He was truly happy and excited to be with Hux. Then why does he feel this way? Why does he feel like he doesn’t belong this way? 

It is because people have a tendency to self destruct when they reach certain goals. That is at least how someone explained it to him at one point. A psychiatrist once told him that. Man he would love to see that he is so right at the current moment. Because he felt like he wanted to destroy his life with Hux. He wanted all of it to fade away. He was getting his art career back and now had a fantastic boyfriend. That is all he ever wanted in life. That is all he ever wanted. However, he was self destructive. He was a mess. 

Kylo looked out into the distance of the coffee shop at the people gathering around. They can be normal. They can accept their happiness. Then why can’t he? The work day went painfully slow. It was not until he began walking to meet Hux that it felt like the day went really quickly. Seeing Hux was always a highlight. But there was something bothering him. He will have another nightmare. He knew that. He also knows that if he has a nightmare bad enough he could hurt Hux. Maybe it won’t come to that. Perhaps everything will be fine. 

The night it was peaceful for once. All it was relaxing though. It was not until he closed his eyes to have another nightmare. He thrashed around in his sleep. It was worse. This time Hux had to yell at him to wake up. He had to practically shake him away. Somehow he punched Hux in his sleep. He froze looking at it when he came too. 

“Oh god, Isaac,” he said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It was just a nightmare,” Hux said touching his cheek. “You didn’t mean it.” 

“But I feel terrible about it,” he said. “I’ll go get some ice. You wait right here.” He left to get him some ice. Kylo can’t keep having these nightmares. He needed something to help him sleep. Sleeping pills were no good. That only made things worse. There was only one thing that helped him sleep. Perhaps he can get it under control. Maybe he can use it normally. Maybe he can just use it once and the nerves and nightmares can go away. 

“Kylo, it’s fine,” he told once Ren returned. “But maybe you should take something to help you sleep. There is clearly something bothering you.” 

“I’ll fix it,” Ren assured him. “I promise.” 

“It’s not just going to be an easy fix Ren,” Hux snapped. “You need help. Like when you were getting clean. Don’t you understand?” 

“I do and I can do it myself,” he assured him. “You don’t need to worry.” 

“Kylo, I always worry about you,” Hux told him. 

“Try not, please?” Ren asked. “I’ll figure this out.” 

“Okay,” he sighed looking at him. 

 

Kylo had a self destructive personality. He believes he does not deserve happiness or that he can live a perfect and relaxing life. Kylo does not live a perfect or relaxing life, but it seems that way when he is with Hux. He is happy when he is with the man, however does not believe that he deserves any of the good feelings he get when he is around him. It is a shame really because he had such a good thing going. His life was on track and he had no desire to puncture his arm with a needle. 

It is a shame that he walked to a familiar crummy looking apartment that belonged to his old friend Andy looking for something to help him sleep, looking for something that will destroy his life. He knocked on the door a few times until he opened it. He looked smug that he was right about Kylo Ren this entire time. 

“Shut up,” he snapped. “I just need something to help me sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this epic journey as everything comes to a close!

Life has a tendency to screw people over. It always seemed to happen when one least suspects it. This seems to happen a lot to those who have worked hard to get where they are. After all that time working hard to make a better life something ends up screwing them over. That seems to be the issue with Hux at the moment. He did not get that partnership that he was promised. He worked his ass off just to get where he is at. That partnership was his. Instead someone other than him got it. Who knows how many years until he can get a change like this again.

It might be in the near future, but clearly not today.

Instead he is sulking with Phasma complaining about the person that stole the position from him. She listened to him complaining. Oh, and he complained. He talked about their money, how that is the one true reason as to why he chose that man to become his partner. There are so many other reasons, but Phasma tuned them out. It is just a talent she had to ignore people she hated or was tired of listening to. He eventually did calm down. That is good. Angry does not look good on him. The woman watched as he calmly took deep breathes.

“Those bastards,” she said with such conviction. Hux looked at her with a very tired expression. “Just saying what you want to hear. At least you still have an insanely sexy artistic boyfriend.”

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. “I can’t see him tonight. He is working on something. I think meeting with a client or something close like that.”

“Sounds nice,” she smiled. “Glad you two have gotten serious. You guys are so cute.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he sighed. “I need to return back to work. Maybe he will change his mind.”

“Wouldn’t count on it,” she waved him off. “Take care.”

Hux returned to work like nothing had happened, though underneath his calm exterior the man is a raging inferno ready to lash out at anyone that so much looks at him the wrong way. He honestly wanted to punch something. Maybe Kylo would like to take a break from whatever he is currently doing and be interested in a good fuck. That always seemed to calm his rage along with making his boyfriend oddly serene. He decided against it. Work came first. Despite how fucking bitter he was at the current moment. That would have to wait for some other time.

He returned back to his office with the plucky intern looking all nervous. Hux assured him that everything was fine and to get back to work. That is exactly what he should be doing right now. Hopefully Kylo will want to take a break, perhaps spend some time with him. He looked out of his office window. He quickly shook his head to go straight into the files. At least this way he can distract himself from the sheer disappointment he felt. The only positive side is that his relationship is not a complete disaster.

 

Kylo gasped as he opened his eyes. So much was running through his head like how it hurt and the question as to what exactly happened. He hated this part: coming down from the high. He looked at the person in front of him, an old art school friend that had to come to visit. He knew not much had changed for the friend since he was still a drug addict. But Kylo had been working so fucking hard to stay clean. However, it took one visit from an old friend to change that. Here he is now, waking up from a high he had not experienced in six months.

It felt accelerating. But he had to leave. He had a job to do. There is no time to recover from this feeling or get shot up again. Ren slowly stood up, stumbling a little bit. His friend woke up looking him with a very daze look.

“Kylo, are you leaving?” He asked.

“I have work,” the taller male told him. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Um, I’ll meet up with you later for another round.” His friend gave him a thumb up. He should not have said that. But it felt sort of good. It felt normal.

He walked to the coffee shop. His senses were still heightened, but he could still act normal. It is not the first time this has happened. There have been times where he has needed to function without anyone knowing that he is not in the right mind set. NO one knew. Not even his parents. He can do this. It is not like he had a long shift. It was a long shift. He forgot. That will be fine. Then he can meet up with his friend, get more of the supply and then go back to working on his art.

He can do this. He can do this. He can do this.

When he arrived at work he realized that he was fifteen minutes late. He apologized before throwing on his apron. This was going to be a very long, long day. Kylo had forgotten this feeling, the need for more of the addictive substances in his system. This is bad though. There needs to be a way to get away from this feeling of need. He hated it, but desired it. He should get help. But people will be disappointed in him.

There is no way he will be a disappointment. Not again. Not for Hux. He could not stand the idea of Hux looking down on him and thinking that he is a failure. Ren can deal with this. He can get clean on his own without anyone knowing about it. There are other ways to get clean. Its times like these that he wanted to just be in a drug fueled haze. Life might not be clearer there, but at least he can avoid his problems. Kylo groaned. He really hated himself sometimes. But all he had to get through is today then he can get his next fix. No.

Getting a fix is not what he needs. What he needs to do is get his next fix. Fuck. Not that. He should just stop trying. It won’t help. No one can help him. But this is his problem. He can figure this out. No need to drag anyone else into his personal hell. He felt guilty for falling so hard. But it will be fine. He has forced himself to be clean before. This will be no different. What he really needs now is his next fix.

 

Weeks passed. Painfully slow weeks passed until Kylo no longer desired any help. He kept everything a secret. He stopped going to the meetings, lying to Hux about how did not need anyone coming with him anymore. The sad thing is that he bought it. He did not see through the lies like he thought he would. No one knew about this. Not even Rey or Finn. Somehow he kept it a secret, even despite all the moving. It gnawed at him. There was guilt that was ever present in his gut. However, he ignored it in favor for something that felt so much better.

There was honestly nothing wrong with him. He could function normally like everyone else. No one had to know.

At the moment he was working on the portrait of Millicent and BB for their owners. He was not on a high at the moment. This time he decided to stay away from the drugs since felt like Hux would pick up on his altered state. He had something waiting for him back at home. He had plans to go out later to treat himself for completing the painting.

Poe was jumping around watching him pain with such interest. Kylo appreciated the enthusiasm, but it can be a little bit ridiculous. He ignored him and his constant buzzing words. The only real person he paid any attention to is Hux. Fuck. The makes things worse. But it did not take long for him to finish the painting of the pets. He liked doing stuff like this. It made him feel strangely happy.

“BB looks amazing,” Poe cheered. He rubbed his dog’s stomach.

“I’ve seen you do better, but this is not bad,” Hux complimented. Kylo smiled happily at him. “So, what exactly is your cousin’s plan for this summer?”

“Work mostly,” he answered gathering up his supplies. “What are you thinking?”

Poe smiled happily. “Just spending time with Finn,” he mentioned. “I just can’t wait to move in with him. What about you two? Do you guys feel the same?”

“Yeah,” Isaac admitted. “We were talking about how to combine the spare room into a section where we both have an office and studio.”

“It will be a thing of beauty,” Kylo said. He looked over to Hux.

“Glad you guys have each other,” Poe commented.

“Are you glad to have me?” Hux asked looking at him.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

It painted him to see how there was a little extra shine in his eyes. He had to cut himself off. If it is for Hux then he will do anything. “That’s good,” he said quietly. Kylo wanted to tell him about how he is having trouble. The thought of disappointment was stronger. He just could not risk that happening. He can’t lose Hux. He just can’t let the man he loves vanish.

Poe took the picture of his dog away to place in one o his boxes. Kylo looked up at Hux with a little smile on his face. “Ren, is something wrong?” Isaac asked with al little bit of concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. “I’m just tired.” He had to stop with the lies for once. It is tearing him apart to say this to Hux. No. He can’t move in with him. It’s too late though. They are already in that process. “Hey, I’m going out to meet a client. I will be back later.

“Yeah,” he smiled. Kylo picked up his art supplies. He walked out of the apartment trying to act like everything was fine. He wanted to move in with Hux. He wanted a normal life. However his destructive tendencies appeared to get in the way. Hux was happy about moving in with him. It seemed like he was really looking forward to it. It meant that he was moving on in his life. Things will be getting better. At least he hoped that would be true.

 

The next couple days that passed was busy with moving situations. However nothing had gone smoothly as they hoped it would. Kylo was on constant edge. He was nervous, twitchy. It made Hux worry, but Kylo would assure him that everything would be fine. He just did not want to let him down. He couldn’t let him down. Not after how hard he worked. He promised Hux. He promised him that much.

Kylo moved his boxes into the apartment, slowly unpacking them. Despite this being a very bad idea he went on with the plans. There was no way he was going to leave Hux. The two chatted as they unpacked everything. His phone then went off. He checked to see that it was a text about a new supply coming in. He would miss work, but that would be fine. He hasn’t really been going. Kylo is pretty positive that he doesn’t have the job anymore. It is fine. Hux has not been by there for awhile. However, his back-up funds will only last so long.

He ignored his problems and focused on moving in. He dropped one of his boxes. He cursed while silently resisting the urge to punch the wall. Right. This is another reason why he hated being on drugs: because of his temper. Hux can’t see that side of him. He had to deal enough with it when he lived with his father. The artist worked on picking up his belongings. Hux was looking through the boxes. It was mostly art supplies. Not much clothing. That would have to change. Perhaps buy one of the nice suits he tried on.

“You need some proper clothing,” Hux commented.

“When we are moved in you can show me how to dress properly,” Kylo said.

“I plan on it,” Hux smirked as he continued.

“Hey, I will be right back,” said Kylo. “I need to pick something up and go by Rey’s place to grab something.”

“Sure,” Hux said. He continued with moving the stuff around.

Kylo left. He was going to stop by Rey’s first to get what he needed then move on to the next thing. He came to the apartment unlocking the doors. He then saw Rey and Finn looking at him with a very bitter expression on their face. He put on a very confused look on his face. “What is it?” He asked.

“You know what it is,” Rey snapped. “You have this hidden in your room.” She threw a brown bag in front of him. His drugs. Shit. She was not supposed to find out. “How long have you been on them?”

“A month,” he answered bitterly. “I have it under control.”

“You were fired from your job,” Rey cried out. “I talked with your boss. He says you haven’t been there in weeks. Why? Why would you do this to us, to you?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “But I feel better…” A hand went across his face.

“I thought this was different,” she spat out. “With you ODing like that I thought you really were going to change. I guess I was wrong.”

Kylo punched the door making the two jump a little. “This is different,” he said through gritted teeth. “It’ll get better.”

“No it won’t,” Rey stated. “I’ve seen this for years.” The young girl paused. “You have to tell Hux.”

“I’m not telling him,” he said. “This is my problem.”

“Going to be hard keeping that a secret when you’re living with him,” Finn told him. “You can’t keep it a secret. If you don’t tell him we will tell him for you.”

Kylo looked pale. “Don’t you fucking tell him,” he gritted his teeth. He had to think of something. “I’ll tell him tonight.”

“Good,” Rey said. “Now leave. I don’t want you back until you’re better.” She slammed the door on his face. Kylo had to return back to his apartment. Rey would tell Hux. He had to be the one that told him.

 

Kylo never went back to his apartment. Instead he ended up going to get his little fix. But he somehow ended up in front of his new place. Shit. He stumbled to his new home. It was dark out. He wondered how long he had been gone. Ren opened up his door. To his surprise to see Hux looking out in the distance. He had a worried expression on his face. It did not suit him in the slightest. He opened his mouth to speak, but the ginger held up his hand.

“Rey called me,” he told him. “I knew it, but ignored it. But you did not come back here right away. You went to wherever the fuck you go to get your fix.” He glared at him. “Kylo, why would you keep this from me?”

“I did not want you to be disappointed in me,” he answered.

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t tell me,” Isaac said. He looked down at his phone thinking his next words carefully. “She tells me you’re violent when you’re high and when you’re coming off from it. You know what my family life is like. You’ve already hurt me in your sleep. How do I not know if you won’t hurt me while under the influence?”

“I would never harm you,” he said quickly. “I-I love you.”

“Then get some help,” Hux shouted. “I don’t want to share an apartment with someone like you. Get out. When you’re clean again then maybe you can come back.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

Hux slammed his fist down standing up. “I do,” he spat bitterly. “I love you too, but I cannot be with someone who will hurt me like my father did.”

Kylo went up closer to him. Hux slapped him. Out of sheer reflex he slapped him back, causing him to stumble to the side. Ren realized that he made a mistake. He hurt the very person he swore he would never harm. He screwed up. The man quickly began to apologize to him trying to look at the wound. Hux swatted him away, avoiding eye contact. He knew that if he got any deeper than this it will make him lose his mind. He will go back on the very words he just said.

“Get out,” Hux demanded. Kylo noticed that his cheek had a bruise and was bleeding a little. “I don’t want to see you ever again! Just get out!”

Kylo did as he was told leaving everything he owned behind. Hux sat down beginning to cry. Funny thing about life is that it has a way of screwing people over. Kylo and Hux just happen to be screwed over double time. Isaac felt guilty, some part of him wanted to help him, but then Kylo did not want help. He ignored it. He does not care. If Kylo wants to waste his life in a drug fueled haze then he can do so. He doesn’t care anymore. “Then why does it hurt so much?”

 

One Year Later

 

Hux was looking through some files alongside with the newest lawyer, Dopheld Mitaka. He was very proud of the kid. He had worked hard and deserved his spot in the First Order. It had been a year since he had seen Kylo. Rey and Finn had picked up his stuff. The only reason he knows what is going on is thanks to Poe. He has been visiting him a lot. So far nothing had come up involving Kylo in any way. That is good. There is no reason to be mentioning that man’s name in the slightest.

He left him behind a year ago. It is no longer his problem. But he often finds himself looking at the painting that Snoke owned thinking about him. He should have known that a relationship like that would end up as a disaster. Deep down he wanted to return to Kylo and him in his arms. That is only a desire. A desire he truly wanted. Maybe when he eats with Poe and Phasma tonight he can figure out exactly what his ex has been up to.

The lawyer wrapped up the day without much issue. He then went out to the restaurant that he told them to meet them at. When he arrived he saw Phasma and Poe, along with Finn. He had joined their little dinners as of later so it was no surprise. He sat down. All of them began chatting about up-coming events. Poe then passed something to Hux. He looked down at the piece of paper.  
“It’s an invitation,” he explained.

Hux glared at him. “Is that why it has the word invitation on it?” He sarcastically asked. “I had no idea.”

“Chill with the sarcasm,” Poe said. “Kylo wanted me to give it to you. He’s having an art show here this weekend.”

“Does that mean he’s clean?” Hux glared at the envelope.

“Has been clearly for nearly a year,” Finn said. “He went off somewhere not long after the incident. He’s doing it all for you.”

Hux snorted. That was ridiculous, though it was a nice sentiment. “I’ll think about it,” he told them. “But do you think this time will be any different?”

“Yes,” they all answered together.

“I’ll think about it,” he repeated. He began eating again.

The rest of the dinner was very uneventful. All that was really said was them trying to say something positive about Kylo. People really want them to get back together again. Well that is not happening. Not right now at least.

When all of them were done they went their separate ways. Hux looked down at the invitation to the art exhibit. He will think about it. Besides he has until the end of the week to decide. It is not like he is desperately missing him or anything. Alright, he is lying to himself. He wants to see him again. A little ache in his heart came whenever he thought of the man. Isaac was still in love with him, still wanted to be with that man even now. He really could not believe that he is so far gone for him.

 

By time it was the day of the art show Hux still had not made up his mind. At the current moment he was sitting on his couch in his nice suit ready to go there. But he decided not to go because it was pointless. He can’t fall into the same trap that there is with falling in love with Ren, again. The moment he sees him he will just want to kiss him. Fuck he had it bad for that man. It also did not help that there were multiple text messages being sent to him telling him that he should be here now.

Somehow that convinced him to come to the show. He stared at the entrance, a little nervous. He walked in. Phasma greeted him giving him something to drink. She soon let him look around on his own. Isaac looked at all the exhibits on display. Most of them were lovely paintings, then there were a few sculptures scattered through the area. Hux continued to look around. He soon found himself at the back of the building. On the largest wall was a massive canvas of something familiar. It was him sleeping surrounded by flowers.

He remembered him drawing this while they spent the night together. However, seeing this now on display was different from just a pencil sketch. His body was red while the flowers were colors that complimented the rest of him. He realized that this is the show stopper. This is the picture that Kylo put the most effort into. This is the one he put all the feelings of Hux onto the canvas. It was beautiful. His heart ached again. He wanted to see him. He wanted to kiss him.

Then a presence made an appearance beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed black hair that was pulled back to keep from getting into his face. He could see that he is wearing one of the suits he tried on: the grey pinstriped one. Underneath the jacket he could tell that he was red shirt. Neither of them spoke. Instead they stood there in silence.

“You look good,” commented Hux. “Finn told me you went back into drug recovery not long after I kicked you out.”

Kylo nodded his head. “I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to come back until I knew I wouldn’t go back. I want you to be proud of me.”

Hux sighed, tired of all of this. “I was proud before,” he explained. “But you can’t blame me. I did it for my safety.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Kylo said. “I missed you. That is why I worked hard. I was so you wouldn’t be mad at me anymore.”

Isaac smiled a little. He did all this for him. It was good for both of them. He turned his attention back to the painting. “How long have you been working on this one?”

“Since I was kicked out,” he laughed. Kylo stepped in front of Hux placing his hands on the shoulders. “I love you. I thought about you every day we were separated. Can we start over?”

“Like dating again or moving in again?” He asked.

“I was hoping both,” he suggested. “I have my own place now. I’ve started working for any animation company as well so I got extra funds.” Ren sighed pressed his forehead to Hux. “Please, Isaac. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben,” Hux smiled seeing his expression turn into a little pout. It was cute. Hux thought about saying no just to irritate him, but both men wanted this too much to spite the other. “We’ll start over. “I mean, what can possibly go wrong?”

Kylo smiled kissing him deeply. Hux ran his fingers into his hair. The two pulled away to look the other in the eyes. “You know, there are worst addictions than drugs.”

“Like what?” Hux asked.

“Being addicted to a certain type of person,” Kylo answered.

Isaac rolled his eyes bringing him into another kiss.

Life has a tendency to screw people over. It always seemed to happen when one least suspects it. This seems to happen a lot to those who have worked hard to get where they are at. After all that time working hard to make a better life something ends up screwing them over. That seemed to happen a lot to Isaac Hux and Kylo Ren. They have failed, given up, and fought to keep what they wanted. In the end all they truly had were each other. Despite all that they had gone through they always found each other.

There are worst things to get addicted to, but it seemed like one was addicted to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I really hope that you enjoyed it and to say that you are amazing! We all joined together in this Big Bang and it has been wonderful. All of you are truly amazing! Ducky377 thank you for choosing my story out of all the stories that are probably better than mine. Just thank you! I can't say it enough. I can't wait to see you guys in the near future! Stay amazing, stay beautiful, stay you!


End file.
